Explosion
by Elsa007
Summary: (Previously called Hate at First Sight) After the explosion disrupted their betrothal ceremony, Benvolio and Rosaline team up to stop their wedding, but will their unsteady friendship turn into something more? (Yes. Yes it will.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A Still Star Crossed Fic. (IF you aren't watching you should be even though it's predictable as anything because it's still awesome and adorable and I love it:) It's on Monday nights on ABC at 9pm. Please Review!**

* * *

"And here I thought you were counting down the days." No sooner had the words escaped Benvolio's lips than he had cursed them. He hadn't just _flirted_ with the Capulet, had he? No. He was teasing. To make her uncomfortable. To torture her. NOT to flirt. He was certainly, most definitely, NOT flirting.

But just to be on the safe side, he made sure not to offer his arm as they walked back towards the affray of their families. When they reached the square once more, they both stood tall, calmed their expression, and surveyed what needed to be done.

"This is out of control." Rosaline murmured. She looked up at him. "No one will take me seriously. You need to take charge."

"Me?" Benvolio asked with a start. "Isn't that the prince's job?" Huh. He hadn't meant to sound so bitter about Escalus, but his words had certainly come out with more emotion than he'd intended.

"Of the rest of the people, yes. But we need to control our families before any more blood is shed." She was right, and Benvolio knew it. He also knew that she would likely be better at manipulating the situation than he was. But she was a woman, and neither his uncle, nor hers were just going to listen to any show of power from her. They had to unite their families. And they had to remind the visiting emissaries that Verona was strong, and united. Glancing around, he saw the stage they'd been standing upon mere minutes earlier. He reached down and grabbed Rosaline's hand in his and led her there. Once they stood upon it, rickety and charred as it was, he was taller than anyone else in the square.

"People of Verona!" He called out loudly. The noise in the square quieted and he could feel them staring at him. His eyes sought out those who mattered. His uncle, Lord Capulet, the Prince, the ambassadors, and then finally, the people. "A tragedy has occurred on what was to be a blessed day for my beloved and I. But we do not stand desolate and afraid. We will rise against those who seek to tear us apart. My uncle and hers are both committed to our union. It was not Capulet nor Montague who did this today. It was a foreign power. Seeking to weaken Verona. But we will not weaken! We will stand taller and stronger than ever before, as our great families combine their power to rebuild this square." People were murmuring appreciatively now, and Benvolio could see his uncle smiling, pleased. Lord Capulet, however, looked... bemused. A bit dazed even. He could see two of the ambassadors taking note of the speech as well. The third, the man from Venice was it? Benvolio couldn't find him. He only hoped the man hadn't been harmed in the blast. That would foretell no good for anyone. "We begin strengthening and rebuilding now. Those of you whom are injured," He paused, analyzing what he knew. Capulet had no money to lend to this cause, but rebuilding and strengthening the city had to come from both the families for their scheme to work. The Capulets and Montagues had to truly align if they were to escape marriage to one another. "Those of you who are injured, find shelter in Capulet's house. The Montagues will be sending doctors, apothecaries, and supplies there to treat you." Benvolio knew his uncle could foot the bill and not even dent his stores. And with Capulet's grand home, there would be more than enough room for all of the injured. Benvolio's eyes met the Prince's and he paused, confused. The man had the oddest look on his face. On one hand, he seemed to approve of Benvolio's words. On the other, his eyes kept dashing down to where Benovlio's hand held Rosaline's own quivering fingers.

Oh. Right. The Prince favored her. Benvolio had even seen them kissing. His fingers clenched around her's involuntarily. It was ridiculous. He didn't want to marry her. He was actively trying to avoid that end, in fact, right this very minute. And yet...she was _his_ fiance. It was the principle of the thing, really, nothing to do with Rosaline. Other men shouldn't go around kissing engaged woman, no matter the situation of the engagement. It was... horridly... It was inappropriate. It was against all situations of decorum and if anyone else had seen, he'd have had more than enough grounds to refuse the engagement and demand... well another Capulet probably. His uncle may be forced to admit that he couldn't very well claim true love with a girl caught kissing another, but that didn't mean a marriage to a Capulet wasn't still what he'd be forced into, and the other cousins, they seemed... meeker. More... well not more, they seemed less... less like Rosaline. He despised the Capulet to be sure, but of the lot as a whole, he could do a lot worse. At least with her he knew what he was getting. At least with her, she despised him as much as he did her and he wouldn't have to deal with some fanciful girl fooling herself into thinking she was in love with him only to have to break her heart one day. Neither of them loved each other. And that was good.

Wasn't it?

* * *

It was cold. That was what Rosaline was thinking as they walked back towards the square. It made no sense. It was summer. The entire square had just been lit _on fire_. And yet she was cold. Frozen. Her hands were starting to shake they were so cold. She'd just gotten herself engaged to Benvolio Montague. And then the square had exploded. She'd been fine - thrilled even - as they'd chased down the culprit. Her heart had raced at the excitement as they'd planned and schemed, and she'd even been a touch charmed when he found himself comfortable enough to tease her. They were going to have to work together to bring about this change in Verona, and stop their marriage. At the very least, it was good that they might become friends during this process. Not that she'd want to stay friends with the Montague afterwords. But they'd work together better if they weren't jumping down each other's throats the whole time. It had been good. They'd been planning. She'd been thrilled at the first glimpse of hope she'd had for weeks. But then they'd walked back to the square. Then she'd had to step over a dead body. Then she'd seen her uncle walking about like a ghost as her sister sat, covered in blood, tending to their aunt who looked equally as shell shocked. Then she'd seen the guards drag her friend, the Princess away to safety. Then she'd seen the ambassador from Venice, impaled and bleeding. She'd seen the true damage the man had wrought, and she was cold. She was so unbearably cold. Benvolio took her hand as they'd climbed back onto that hateful podium where she'd sworn herself away to him. His hand was warm, she'd noticed. His had was wonderfully warm and she clutched it, desperate to feel warm again. He spoke to the crowd. He spoke well. And his plan was good. Very good. Capulet and Montague, working together to help the people. It would give them a chance for a few 'love' displays at her home while the people watched, to really cement the idea that the families were one and to show her uncle that she was dedicated to the job so that Olivia could become a lady again. As he finished, the people were nodding. There was a sort of steely resilience beginning to show in some of their eyes again. They could do this. They truly could. When he'd finished his speech, his uncle stood and approved of the plan, looking to her own uncle for his declaration. There was none. Her uncle simply looked out into the crowd, dazed. Much to her surprise, Rosaline's aunt stood, a large cut very visible on her arm. She accepted the Montague's assistance of personnel and supplies, and officially invited the injured to join her at her home where we could heal together. Benvolio moved to remove them from the pedestal, their hands still joined. He looked at Rosaline, confused.

"You're shaking." He spoke quietly. She nodded.

"It's freezing." Rosaline let out, between chattering teeth. Benvolio looked around and then back at her, his eyes conveying his confusion at her words. Instead of remarking on it, he simply let go of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm quite warm. I'm happy to share the heat with you, my lady." It was thusly that they walked over to some Montagues that Benvolio knew.

"Lysander." He spoke, tossing a coin to one. "Let me borrow your horse. I must get my betrothed back to her home."

"I haven't a carriage here." Benvolio shrugged.

"It's a short ride." With his own gesture of indifference, Lysander handed Benvolio the reins to his horse. Benvolio held turned to Rosaline and reached out, gripping her hips, lifting her onto the horse. In a single motion, he swung up behind her and reached around her, gripping the horse's reins. This position meant that his arms were wrapped around Rosaline, holding her in place, but also, it was important to note, just holding her. It could have almost been romantic if the two of them had held any interest in the other what so ever. He urged the horse into a trot and they slowly made their way out of the square. Rosaline held onto the horse's mane, her eyes closed.

"Do you ride often?" Benvolio asked as they made their way to the other side of the city.

"Yes." She replied, much to his surprise. "Well, not recently. I used to quite frequently. Papa bought Olivia and I horses for our 8th and 10th birthdays respectively, and we used to ride all over the country side. It was my favorite thing to do as a child. Barron and I would spend all day running about if we could, before mama called me in to be a proper lady anyway." Rosaline smiled at the memory. She missed riding, more than she'd admitted to herself. But now, feeling the movements of the horse beneath her, she remembered well the feeling of flying through the feilds, a grin on her face, and a laugh in the air. She bit her lip, and turned back towards Benvolio.

"Can we run?" She asked. "I know we're in the city limits so we aren't supposed to go faster than a trot unless there's an emergency, but the town square just blew up. I think that qualifies as an emergency." Benvolio grinned at her and in a moment, he'd urged the horse on and they were running. Rosaline held on to the horse's mane delighted, and smiled, feeling the sun's hot rays on her skin.

She laughed. It was one of the first times since she'd become her cousin's servant, but in this moment, Rosaline laughed.

He still hated her. Actually, probably not hate. He still held her in great contempt, if not viewing her as a useful ally in his quest to NOT marry her.

* * *

But even he had to admit. She had a beautiful laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I was really, really, REALLY trying to write a fic in third person. It's a point of view that I don't have a ton of practice in and I really wanted to try it out. It was hard. It was really, really, REALLY hard for me, and I really like this fandom and this story so I really wanted to just let the story flow out before the show totally cannonballs me. So I will be switching to alternating first person. Which is what I write practically everything in. (There are reasons I will never be a great writer folks, this is only one tiny little minor one.) I hope you're all enjoying this - if you have NO idea what Still Star Crossed is, it's this tiny little show on ABC which is...underfunded. And not advertised. And the writing could use some work as it's more predictable than watching paint dry. BUT IT'S STILL AMAZING! And how awesome is it that Shakespeare is getting an update? And if the viewing goes up and we support the show, it will get more attention from the network and it will become the AWESOME show it deserves to be! Please watch! It's at 9pm on Monday nights on ABC and I NEED THIS SHOW IN MY LIFE PEOPLE. Anyway... onto why you're really here... my next chapter:)**

* * *

 **Rosaline**

Our halls were crowded with people. The injured had migrated here, just as the Montague had suggested, but there were also a small horde of doctors and maids, sent by Lord Montague to tend to the people's needs. Both houses seemed intent on outdoing the other in kindnesses shown to the people and if this hadn't been such a precarious mission, I would have laughed at the sheer spectacle of it. I glanced over to Benvolio. He was helping care for a lovely blonde woman, who was looking up at him mournfully. He had taken a bandage and was wrapping it delicately around her arm. Their eyes met. A look was exchanged between the two. Ah. I supposed I should have assumed that Benvolio had someone else too. Escalus and no longer had the capacity to be anything. I couldn't trust him, and he had made it very clear that while he cared for me - loved me maybe, as he claimed - he didn't put me first. And that meant that if it came down to it, he would trade my happiness or well being again. It wasn't the worst trait in a man. It wasn't even unexpected. He was a prince. he had to put Verona first. But marrying him - that would mean signing over everything, becoming his property, and if I couldn't trust him to put me first, then I couldn't give him myself in marriage.

I noticed the ambassador to Rome looking Benvolio's way as well, a stern frown on his face. I hastened over to Benvolio's side and knelt down, hugging the woman.

"My dear Benvolio! Thank you so kindly for tending to my dear friend." I announced. He glanced up and noticed our audience.

"I knew you'd be worried for Margaret's safety." He replied.

"Indeed!" I turned back to her with a sad smile and motioned to the man who watched us with my head.

"Margaret, my dear. I was so worried when I couldn't find you." I pulled her in for another hug and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." I breathed. "I understand. I love another too and while I could never be with him, I have a plan not to wed Benvolio either." I swore to her. "Forgive me this scene. We're being watched." When I pulled away, she too glanced at the ambassador.

"Your betrothed has been too kind, tending too me in your stead." She replied. "I am much better - I was barely hurt at all. I mostly wanted to be assured that you were alright." She spoke as if to me, but I knew her words were intended for the Montague.

"I am fine, so long as you are fine, my dear?" I asked him, parlaying her question on reasonably well."

"As well as can be." He replied, honestly.

"Very well. Then I shall away." She stood, and I mirrored her, but Benvolio stayed on his knees.

"I thank you for your honesty." She said. She must have been referring to something Benvolio had spoken of before I'd arrived. "I find that I am in agreement." She turned to me with a smile. "Thank you. Truly." And with that she was off.

Still, the Montague remained on his knees. Our audience had long since found something else far more interesting but anyone else might find his actions suspicious regardless.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You shall see her again soon if our plan succeeds." I murmured in his general direction.

"I shan't, actually." He replied, his head turning up to look at me. "We have cut off our acquaintance."

"I dearly hope not for my benefit. I know you know I don't care a whit for that nonsense."

"She was a part of my old life." His life with Romeo and Mercutio. That was what he really meant. "I'm not that man anymore. It wouldn't do me any good to hang onto him, or to her." I nodded.

"I understand."

"Do you?" He asked, sarcastically.

"You aren't the only one who lost people." I hissed back. "Loss changes you. And try as you might, you can't go back to before you felt it. The only thing you can do is move forward, and try not to do anything terribly stupid."

"You think I'm about to do something stupid?" He asked, a grin starting to slide onto his face.

"No, I think that in my personal experience, when I've lost people, I hold it all in and then when I finally let myself feel it all, it's like a dam has broken and I rush about acting rashly and I always end up doing something stupid."

"Now that is a story I am desperate to hear, Capulet."

"Never." I swore. "Get up off your knees, you look as though you're proposing to me." I commanded, rolling my eyes.

"Or composing poetry to your beauty." He teased.

"Dear God, please tell me you didn't actually write that garbage."

"You wound me, my dear."

"You can't compose a sonnet." I spoke, assuredly. "Especially not to me. You would die first."

"Do you doubt my sincerity, or my skill?"

"I am quite sure I know exactly where your sincerity lies, however in this situation, I was referring to your likely lack of skill." I turned to walk away but he reached out and gripped my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked, panicking. He cleared his throat.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds,"

"Seriously, Benvolio, _what are you doing_?" I hissed. But he continued, with the cockiest smile fixed upon his face.

"Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

A small round of applause began to go up from those near us. More than one woman sighed out in romantic appreciation.

"You did not just do that." I deadpanned at him.

"I did. I wrote a sonnet, just for you." He whispered back, standing and kissing my cheek.

"Yes, because my cheeks are _rosy_. That's sort of a white girl thing, Montague." I replied, my lips still close to his ear, my voice out of the hearing range of anyone else.

"Your cheeks blush." He said, indignantly. "They were perfectly rosy when we returned from our ride. A darker, prettier rosy, but still. Rosy." Prettier?

"How delightful." The ambassador from Milan smiled at us. "A pledge to love you through any disaster. Very fitting for the events of today." I smiled at him kindly.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked gaily. "Benvolio is often composing sonnets at the drop of a hat. Very romantic, he is." The Montague pinched my arm and I had to hold back a laugh. "Sonnets, fantastical poetry, even a song from time to time. My betrothed is quite the song bird!"

"I must admit, that does surprise me, Lady Capulet." The ambassador admitted.

"It surprised me as well. But it was those little romantic things that won me over in the end." I looked up at Benvolio, a fake smile of lovingness plastered on my face. "Wasn't it, darling?"

"Nonsense. It was my dashing good looks and manly heroism." He turned to the ambassador with a charming smile. "Don't let my fiancee try to convince you of anything else. If you'll excuse us sir, the excitement has been a bit much for dear Rosaline, and we'd like to take a walk to process." The ambassador smiled.

"Ah, yes. I remember those days. A breath of fresh air, _alone_ may be just the ticket." His grin suggested that he thought a breath of air was the last thing we were looking for just now. Slowly, we nodded, unsure of how to respond, and I took the Montague's arm and allowed him to lead me away."

* * *

 **Benvolio**

A sonnet. I'd just composed a sonnet for her. Well not _for_ her obviously. Just a sonnet in general. About the situation. From the point of view of a besotted fool to his beloved. Not from me to her. Obviously. When it had finished and she had engaged the ambassador in that ridiculous conversation, meant largely, I assumed, to mock and humiliate me, I couldn't help but glance away, ignoring her taunts for a moment. It was then that I saw the steely eyed gaze of Prince Escalus resting heavily on me. He looked, furious. Or a bit constipated, I couldn't quite tell which, but given the context clues, furious was a safe bet. Involuntarily, I wrapped my arm around Rosaline, claiming her for all to see, to cement our story, of course. I made up an excuse, one which mocked the feminine sensibilities that I was quite certain she didn't actually possess, in an attempt to free us to leave the gaze of everyone present, to stop this charade if only for a few moments. To get me away from the Prince, who looked as if he'd rather cut off my arm personally than allow it to stay around Rosaline's back.

Of course then the ambassador implied that we were off to engage in some elicit pre-marital activities and we were a touch too confused to reply properly. She took my arm and I led her away. As soon as we were out of the courtyard, she took charge once - as per usual - and led me to a small garden with high climbing trellises as walls. Once inside we were out of sight of everyone. Most lovers would take this as an opportunity to engage in, at the very least, kissing, but we, being who we were, took the chance to let go of one another and stand further away than we'd been allowed to in weeks past. After a few moments of quiet breathing she turned to me and spoke.

"So really, who was the sonnet for, Margaret?"

"Her name wasn't actually Margaret. She's... She's a woman of ill-repute, and I didn't want an association to tarnish your reputation or drag her into my uncle's wrath."

"That makes sense. She didn't look like a Margaret."

"Excuse me?"

"The sonnet, was it for her? Rosy cheeks, the marriage of true minds, all of that?"

"No. I composed it. Just then."

"You're lying." I sighed at her proclamation.

"The reason my uncle had a sonnet written for you, is because he knows that I quite like to compose sonnets. I like poetry. A lot. And he thought it would lend to the credibility of our romance. There are many Montagues who would not believe me in love if I were not sprouting out poetry. Then again, whomever he commissioned to write it was rather terrible. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate? First of all, anyone who knows you at all, knows you are the exact opposite of temperate, and anyone who knows me very well, knows I write far better than that." She shrugged.

"The second one was a touch better." She admitted.

"Anyway, I've remedied our situation. People heard me recite quality poetry which actually hinted at our real situation. Believable. It's all credible now."

"Lovely. I'm so glad you fixed everything." She replied sarcastically. I ignored the implied jab. She sighed. "Thank you."

"For which part, the part where I referenced your intelligence, or the part where I called you pretty?"

"Neither." She narrowed her eyes at me and I found that I couldn't even play it off as though I'd been joking, the way I'd spoken. Damn it man. Pull it together.

"My uncle agreed to raise my sister's standing back to a lady if I convince everyone we're in love."

"That's why you didn't run."

"I couldn't condemn her to live as a servant while I got to run away and be free."

"Most women wouldn't consider a convent to be free."

"No, but those same women would consider marriage to be free and those women would be wrong."

"I didn't realize it was marriage in general which offended you so, I thought it was just marriage to me." She shook her head.

"If I didn't oppose the idea of marriage in general, I would still oppose the idea of marrying you, Montague." She insisted. "But don't feel too terribly, it could be anyone in your place and I would oppose it."

"Anyone? Even someone you loved?"

"If a woman truly loves the man she's to marry, I understand why she feels it an acceptable course of action, but it would have to be more than that for me. I would have to trust them implicitly. For a woman, you are basically selling yourself to another. Your uncle bought me earlier today. 40,000 ducats and I now belong to you. You can do as you wish to me the moment we are married. You can command me to do anything you like and I must obey or face your wrath. Even the law wouldn't protect me, if your anger deemed it necessary to strike me, as my husband that would be your right. If you wished to force me into your bed, there is nothing I can do about it. If a woman truly trusted that the man would put her before all else, that he would never do something like that to her, then I suppose, it might make sense to me that she marry." I was silent for a while. I had never thought about it like that. I wasn't the sort of man who would force an unwilling woman - of course I also wasn't the sort of man for whom most women were unwilling - and I certainly wasn't the sort of man to use my physical strength against her, no matter how angry I might become. My father had taught me better than that.

"Rosaline." I began softly. She turned back towards me, a slightly nervous look in her eyes. I cleared my throat. "If our plan doesn't work-"

"It will work." She insisted.

"Yes, of course, but just in case it doesn't. Or if it does and they still force us to marry..." Nervousness went out the window, her face no betraying an emotion far more intense and terrified. Great. She was terrified to be my wife. Wonderful. "I just want you to know you needn't be afraid of me. Love of no love between us, I would never force you to..." I trailed off. "You know. And I would certainly never hurt you."

"What man would willingly admit their intent to assault their future wives?" She asked, still not quite believing me.

"Many, actually. But I mean it. We will be allies, if nothing else, and perhaps one day I can count you among my friends, but Rosaline, even if we end up hating each other more than we've ever hated each other before, more than anyone in our families has ever hated the other before, I'm not the sort of man to hit a woman or to force her into my bed. I can see in your eyes that you don't quite believe me, so I shall simply have to prove my character to you."

"Nephew." My uncle's low voice penetrated even the thick wall of foliage. At once, both Rosaline and I leapt towards each other in case someone was with my uncle. With her wrapped gently under one arm, my opposite hand clutching hers, I cleared my throat.

"Yes, uncle?" His head pocked into the garden, looking around, confused.

"I've been looking for you."

"You've found us."

"It's just me, you don't need to bother with all of that." He said, gesturing to our embrace. Instantly, we released one another. Huh. She'd been so warm against my side. It wasn't that I was missing touching _her_ per se, but I certainly missed the feeling of a woman tucked under my arm, warming my side. The breeze that touched my skin through the thin fabric of my shirt reminded me of her absence. I frowned. "Though I must admit I am genuinely touched at both of your dedication to our cause."

"I've too much to lose should we fail, Lord Montague." Rosaline admitted with a curtsy. "You needn't worry about my level of involvement."

"And you nephew? Where has your sudden acquiescence arrived from?" There was a small twinkle in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the insinuation.

"My deep abiding love for Verona, of course."

"Hmm." He replied, clearly unbelieving. "I came to alert you to a pressing matter."

"What is that, uncle?"

"The lady Capulet never finished her betrothal vow. You are technically still unattached. We plan to finish the ceremony at the castle this evening. Prepare yourselves accordingly."

 **A/N: I know that this fandom is small and there aren't a ton of you reading this, but PLEASE review! The more reviews this fic gets, the more people who will read it and learn about Still Star Crossed, the more people who will go on to watch Still Star Crossed, the less likely that ABC will cancel the show! Pretty please! (Also I love to hear from you people!) xoxo - E**

 **P.S. The Sonnet - for those of you who didn't recognize it is another one of the Bards. One of my favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosaline**

We were to be betrothed. Again. I had to say the words. It was a bit unnerving, and only partly because the last time I'd had to repeat after the priest, the square around me had blown up and people had died. One glance at Livia was all it took for me to remember why I was doing this, however, and that would steal me up for what I was about to do. My uncle had insisted that I change my clothing, that I look as though I had too many lovely gowns to wear for betrothals and had simply selected one of many this morning. I flat out refused to put on the dress of Juliet's he suggested, and after a brief flash of something akin to sadness in his eyes, he didn't push me. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of what happened when I attempted to refuse one of Lady Capulet's gowns. I refused. She refused. He would not be swayed. It was too small in some places, too large in others, and the maids were working as quickly as they could to fit it to me well enough to look appropriate. I let them as Lady Capulet glared daggers into me the whole time. As if I weren't fuming just as much.

"We're on the same side, here." I hissed at her as I walked by. "Do you think I want this? I'd rather be your daughter's maid then a lady any day, especially if _this_ is what that entails."

"I don't believe you." She replied shakily. "It doesn't make sense. None of it makes sense. I will find out what is going on here and you will regret it Rosaline." She replied, matching my angry whispered tone.

"Come, My Lady," One of the maids called out to me cheerfully. "It is time to betroth you to young Montague. I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat.

"What is the protocol for being sick during your betrothal?" I asked no one in particular.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss?" the maid asked again. I didn't recognize her. I wondered how that was possible. I knew all of our maids. They'd been my peers until lately. Where on Earth had my uncle found the money to hire new help? He may not advertise but I'd found out about his money troubles one night after sneaking in from the stables. I knew he was in a great deal of debt. Although that debt had shrunk by about 40,000 ducats today, I thought bitterly.

"I mean feel like vomiting, and I am worried about what I am to do if as the Prince ties our hands together, I loose my breakfast all over my intended's face." I finally responded, my tone reeking of anger. Lady Capulet let out a laugh at that, looking as surprised at herself as the rest of us. Her eye met mine and she straightened up looking directly at me.

"You don't. You may feel like doing so and heaven knows you wouldn't be the first woman to feel ill at the thought of marrying an idiotic imbecile who doesn't know love or happiness and cares little for those around him," She was spitting the words out and I had the distinct feeling that she was now referring to her own betrothal rather than mine. "But you simply do not. Because woman are stronger than such frivolities. We have always had to endure more, and we will continue to do so. You are not the exception, Rosaline. You are the rule. Live by the rule, and live it well, and perhaps you will make it out of this situation your uncle has thrown us all into alive." It was the most impassioned speech I'd ever heard her make that wasn't about how much she hated me. And with that, she was off, preceding me out of our home into the courtyard, where Escalus would bind my life to a man I despised.

For a moment I wondered who I despised more, the man I had always hated with every fiber of my body, the one whose family had killed my parents in the street, or the man I had always loved, the one who was knowingly trading me and my happiness for the good of his kingdom? At the very least, The Montague was as miserable as I, where as Escalus was gaining all he could from our union. He had never loved me as much as I had loved him.

More than that, I didn't trust him. Even if right now, he proclaimed his love for me for the whole crowd to hear and begged my uncle to allow him to marry me instead, I don't think I could do it. I didn't trust him anymore. And I couldn't willingly marry a man I didn't trust.

* * *

 **Benvolio**

Again. We had to do this... AGAIN. Because apparently one time and an explosion weren't enough for everyone. Idiot couldn't have blown up the square 5 minutes later? _After_ Rosal- the Capulet promised to wed me? Now I had to make the promise again. Now I had say I'd marry her again. It wasn't like I didn't know she was dreading marriage more than any other human ever had. Why did we have to put her through this? And the man she loved, the one she trusted enough to want to wed, he would once again, be the one binding us. It was a horror show. This was torturous enough for me, I couldn't imagine what she must be feeling. Not that I cared. Obviously. It was only that we were victims together in this, and as my ally in our quest not to wed, I had to be conscious of her emotional state lest it have some negative effect on our plan. That was it, really. That was all.

The prince laid her hand in mine and for the second time that day, I held the soft skin delicately, wondering how it was possible that her hand - a hand which until recently had been that of a servant, of one who had to scrub floors, and work until her hands bled and callused - could be so much softer than the silken ribbon the Prince bound us with. I wouldn't exactly call it delicate. In fact, Rosaline was one of the furthest things from a delicate damsel, she was strong. Tough. A fighter. I almost envied her bravery at times. Her body belied her person. She was strong. Her arms had the soft curvature of muscles - the sort that a woman who worked had. Her sister - the one whose name I could never remember - she was soft, delicate, she was almost a whisp of a thing, second only to the cousin Romeo had wed. Now _she_ was delicate. Delicate Juliet. Not Rosaline. She was broader, curvaceous - as a hot blooded man I couldn't exactly deny that I'd noticed - and she didn't simper, or blink coyly, or look up from under thick lashes, no. She stared you in the face and dared you to attempt to best her, her eyes all the while assuring you that you wouldn't. Altogether, she was unlike any woman I'd ever met. Not in a romantic way, obviously. Just... she defied explanation. I didn't understand her and that was fascinating.

I repeated the words (again) and the ribbon was woven around our hands. It was her turn. With a shifty glance behind her, almost as if she were checking to be sure there were no more 'engagement presents' waiting to burn her friends and family, she steadied her shoulders, looked in my eyes, and repeated the words, promising to wed me. When the Prince announced that it was done. Cheers went up from the crowd. I doubted that they would have cheered quite so loudly the first time around, but it seemed that everyone needed something happy today. Everyone needed something to cheer for. And so they cheered for us.

"Congratulations." The Prince murmured, just for us to hear. Rosaline rolled her eyes spectacularly and glared at him a moment before replying.

"Piss off." She hissed. Had I been sipping on wine, it would have been forcibly spewing back out me at that moment. I snorted out a laugh, attempting - poorly - to hide it with a cough. I rest my case. Rosaline Capulet was fearless. And she had just told the Prince of Verona to piss off. If we were forced to wed, at least I'd never be bored. My eyes caught my uncle's. He didn't look pleased. I'd have thought he'd have been pleased, but he was frowning. His eyes darted to Rosaline and back to me. Ah right. If I had just been betrothed to one I loved enough to defy two of the most powerful families in the country, I would be kissing her about now. I leaned forward but stopped short, her words about husbands forcing themselves on their wives echoing in my head. It wasn't the same thing. I knew that. Kissing her by surprise wouldn't be the same thing and I doubted that she would even hate me for it once I'd explained. Actually, she was smart as hell, I probably wouldn't have to explain, she'd probably understand and go along with the whole thing.

But I'd promised her I wasn't that man. And I wasn't the sort who broke my promises.

"Rosaline." I murmured lowly. "May I kiss you?" She looked shocked, but whether it was due to the idea of kissing me or that I'd asked in the first place I wasn't sure. "I meant what I said." I told her intently, hoping she'd understand. She did. I could see it in her eyes. She smiled. It was fake. But still, it was a smile.

"Of course, my love, you are my betrothed. You needn't ask." I mirrored her smile and pulled her in for a light kiss. The crowd's cheers grew. Her free arm, the one that wasn't tied to my own, wrapped around my shoulders, and my unbound arm, instinctively made it's way around her waist. We were pressed flushed against one another, her lips soft and plump against mine, her fingers curled inside mine, it was... romantic. It was... over. She'd pulled away with a shy smile, turning into my chest, as though she were embarrassed by such a public display of affection. It was good. _She_ was good. Perhaps if we'd lived in a different world, she would have been an actor. I played my part and hugged her. Turning my head away from the crowd I caught a glimpse of the Prince. His sister had pulled him back, away from us as we embraced, but his eyes, his eyes looked like murder.

* * *

 **Rosaline**

He'd asked if he could kiss me. His uncle had clearly been suggesting it, it would have been a perfectly normal thing to do, in fact the moment I'd realized what he was doing, I'd have gone along with it. We were supposed to be in love. Not kissing would have been... weird. But instead of just doing it, he'd asked. It wasn't necessary. I probably wouldn't have thought to admonish him, not with Livia's status on the line, it had helped me, but he'd asked. I had seen Escalus' expression out of the corner of my eye when he'd asked me, and it was sheer confusion mixed with anger. Well it was his own damn fault we were in this mess, so he could shut the hell up and slap a smile on his stupid face just like he expected us to do. Normally now was the time when I would be over-analyzing that kiss. It was our betrothal dinner! We were eating a veritable feast and our table was separated from everyone else's, it was just the two of us, up on a pedestal, eating, being watched, on display. Now was the time for careful consideration and thought about the day's events. But for some reason, I'd decided it was a bad idea to fixate on that kiss, so I put it from my mind, and returned to the veal on my plate.

* * *

 **Escalus**

" _I meant what I said."_ WHAT HAD HE SAID?! Rosaline had softened at those words, and at the intensity in Montague's voice. She had... ugh she had replied in the affirmative! She'd just let him kiss her! It wasn't a peck, the sort of soft, chaste kiss two people pretending to be in love would share at their betrothal to sell their point. He'd _kissed_ her. It wasn't that their lips had been moving very much, I suppose in that sense it could have been much, much worse, but their hands had intertwined, their bodies were, _pressed_ up against each other, their full lengths running along the other. Her arms had wrapped around him and his around her. They were embracing, fully. He was marking his claim, for all to see. Let no gentleman get the wrong idea, his demonstration proclaimed, she is mine. Little did he know, she'd been mine first. Perhaps I would tell him. Just so he understood. Just so he kept a proper distance. Married or not, I would protect her from the cad, and he could return to his whores and his playmates, and she would be free to do as she liked. It seemed to be an arrangement they could both live with, one that would make them both happy... so why was it that he seemed to truly care for her? Why was it that the man rumored far and wide across Verona as a regular at brothels and a careless seducer of servants, why was it that he seemed to care about her?

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this constant schedule change is KILLING me! I just want the next episode! Please be sure to write to ABC and support the continuation of this show! Make your voices heard! (also please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry this took me so long to update! As an apology I wrote you nearly 5000 words! (4,959 to be exact.) Actually I wrote a few more but I'm saving that for the next chapter! I hope you like this update - PLEASE review and make sure to watch Still Star Crossed!**

* * *

I was betrothed to the Capulet, in a gaudy over the top ceremony, and then again in an, admittedly less gaudy, but still highly attended _second_ ceremony. I'd composed her a damned sonnet! The people, the ambassadors, surely _everyone_ knew by now that we were in love, so _why_ did our uncles continue to insist we make such a spectacle of it?! She was to be walking with the princess today, and I was to 'sneak in' - with the help of the palace guardsmen so there really wasn't much sneaking involved - to see her because I simply couldn't bear to be without her another moment and wished to surprise her. Which was ridiculous because I couldn't care two whits about seeing her just now, and she'd been warned in advance and had been specifically dressed for the occasion. It was going to feel scripted. It was going to feel stilted, and awkward. Maybe she'd wear blue. She looked particularly lovely in blue so it would make sense.

Father had hired the town criers again, to watch our 'clandestine' meeting and spread the gossip as far and wide as they could manage. It was getting to be a bit ridiculous. They followed us around all the time, never a moment for us to just be alone. Separately, obviously, not alone together, like lovers. Alone, by ourselves. Like not lovers. Because we weren't. Really. We just pretended to be.

I'd noticed that my trains of thought were ending in precarious tipping points a lot of late. So when I got to a point when I felt things had reached awkward thoughts in regards to the Capulet, I decided I would just change the subject. In my own mind. because even in my own mind I couldn't be trusted to be normal, evidently.

"Montague!" The guardsman Orcius waved me down, and guided me to a door in the palace walls. It was small, and well hidden by the wall overlapping itself. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you were quite close. How curious. I wondered how many secret exits and entrances there were all over Verona without any of us ever noticing. "She and the Princess have been talking. Quite loudly. I believe they are almost immediately through that door, a bit to the East." I nodded and glanced at the sun for confirmation. Right. They were a bit to the right. Why didn't people just say that? Was I expected to carry a compass with me at all times, or a clock, for knowing the time of day was just as important when using the sun to tell direction. Why not just say, to the right?

* * *

He was wrong anyway. They were to the left. They walked, arm in arm, leaning in towards one another, murmuring secrets to one another, giggling and playing like young girls. I caught a glimpse of Rosaline's eyes, set off by a deep cobalt colored gown. They were... filled with an emotion that was light and happy. It made her face look entirely different then when she usually looked at me. Her eyes were so often filled with contempt, anger, judgement, and on one unfortunate occation, defiant fear. I hadn't known how brave fear could look until I saw that man attempt to harm her. She was afraid, and she wasn't ashamed to show it, but she was also one of the most courageous people I knew and she wasn't about to let a little something like fear get in her way. Her eyes were always alive with _something_ , the emotions at play usually rather negative, but today... happiness suited her. The levity of her expression suited her very well. Not better, obviously, just... different. It was a different side to her and it was varying degrees of captivating.

They caught site of me then.

"My word! Benvolio Montague!" The Princess gasped and fluttered her eyes as if in shock. "How on Earth did you get in?! The guard has doubled since the awful incident at your betrothal."

"With love's light wings did I leap across your wall, Princess. Our uncles thought it best to keep us apart in the midst of the danger which has been pursuing our love," I lied loudly. "But alas, I could not stay away. True love is far more powerful than any hateful creature. I have great faith in Verona. She is fair and wise and her rulers exponentially so. The demon shall be caught and punished, and my love and I shall endure."

"Very poetic, Master Montague, but alas, it would be inappropriate for me to leave my good friend with a man unaccompanied no matter how poetic his turn of phrase." The Princess was gripping Rosaline's arm tightly, seemingly to keep her from saying or doing something the Princess would rather she not. "Perhaps I may be convinced to chaperone you on a walk through the gardens?"

"And what would persuade your highness?" I asked, bowing gallantly.

"I have one idea in mind..." She trailed off smiling.

"Indeed?" I asked, waiting for her to conclude.

"Let's call it a favor. I demand a favor to be used at some point in the future."

"It is yours, my Princess."

"Good Lord." Rosaline muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes. "WHen you two are quite done flirting, perhaps we might continue our walk before your brother stalks us out here again?"

"Flirting?!" I sputtered. "How was that flirting?"

"Come on, Ros, we already discussed it! I was only practicing!" The Princess protested with a laugh. I turned to her suddenly in shock.

"You thought that was flirting?"

"It was!" She insisted, the laughter gone from her face in an instant. "I have to practice. I'm to go to Venice to flirt with the prince and convince him to forgive us for his brother's death!"

"I pray for Verona's safety indeed then."

"That was fine!" She protested again, looking nervous now.

"Let's put it this way, Princess. I didn't even realize you were flirting. I was just having a normal, non-flirtatious conversation."

"It seemed pretty flirtatious to me." Rosaline grumbled.

"Why do women confuse manners with flirtation? That's hardly a good inducement for me to be a perfect gentlemen, if every woman I'm kind to is going to think I'm all but asking for her hand." I asked, irritated.

"Perhaps it is the other way around, sir." Rosa- The Capulet suggested heatedly. "If you were a gentleman all the time, people wouldn't think that every nice word out of your mouth was an attempt to seduce a woman."

"I reject your philosophical conundrum. You may as well ask-"

"-if the chicken or the egg came first. Yes I've studied Aristotle."

"You've studied Aristotle?" I asked, surprised.

"You seem to doubt my intelligence."

"Of course not, just your interest in the subject." I turned back to the princess. "For your own course of study, I should like to point out that none of that was flirting either."

"That much I did glean, actually."

"Then there's still hope." I teased. "Come now, Princess, walk with my betrothed and I and we shall endeavor to further along your education on the subject at hand."

"I know by the look on Rosaline's face at the moment that she'd rather be doing anything else, but I beg of you, please. I need your help."

"Why _his_ help?" Rosaline asked.

"You're marrying him, surely you've heard the rumors? Benvolio Montague. May as well be called Casanova, correct?"

"Casanova may was well be called Benvolio, your highness."

"You're ridiculous, Montague."

"Perhaps. Try again, your majesty, the flirting thing."

"What do you mean try again? You haven't given me any direction beyond 'you're bad at this'. How am I supposed to do better! Show me." I nodded and looked at her, smolderingly, and opened my lips. Her eyes darted past me.

"Wait. The town criers are here. You can't flirt with me now." She pursed her lips before her eyes lit up. "Flirt was Rosaline!"

"What?!" We both asked immediately.

"You're supposed to be in love, the people are watching, it's perfect. Flirt away. I'll observe and learn. Besides, I know for a fact that Rosaline is brilliant at flirting so I'll get double the teaching."

"Rosaline is not brilliant at flirting." I pointed out dryly.

"Shows what little you know." The Capulet mumbled under her breath. "Fine. Let's do this. Unless you're afraid, Montague."

"Of you Capulet? Never." I turned to the Princess.

"That was flirting."

"How is that any different?!"

"I'm standing closer to her, invading her personal space, see?" I asked, inching a bit closer to the Capulet now. "When someone stands that close to you, it's meant to throw you off guard, to confuse you, to make you... what's the word?"

"Uncomfortable." Rosaline concluded for me tersely. "It makes the other person uncomfortable. It is meant to throw them off their game, to make them feel like they can't think straight around you. They associate you with that feeling if you do it often enough, that off kilter, dizzy feeling."

"But that's something men are supposed to do to women. How does that help me?"

"You underestimate your sex, Princess. Women are perfectly capable of knocking a man off kilter with only their flirtations, and it had, I assume, a similar effect."

"Be the instigator." Rosaline added. "Make your move while he's still contemplating how to approach the situation. Be the power player in the relationship." The Princess bit her lip.

"By standing too close?"

"Among other things." A shrug from the Capulet.

"Like what?" She asked. Rosaline smiled at that. She stepped up towards me, and keeping her head tilted slightly downward, she peered up at my eyes from under her thick lashes, her right hand, reaching forward the remaining small space between us and fiddled with a loose button on my jacket.

"I've been meaning to thank you." She murmured quietly, looking almost embarrassed.

"Wha- what for?" I asked, cursing the cracking in my voice.

"For saving me that day." I smirked in response.

"Which time?" Expecting a biting response, I was surprised by the soft smile.

"Both, I suppose. You do end up saving me quite often."

"I do." I smiled. She was certainly flirting. But in a way which was giving me all the power. She was alright. But I could-

"Of course I wouldn't need saving so much if..." She sighed, her entire face looking down now, her voice, light and airy. I reached down and tipped her chin up towards me, playing the part of the flirtatious potential lover.

"If what, my dear?"

"If your family didn't keep attacking mine in the street." She said, her voice now iron and steel, tempered by blood.

"What?!" I asked spitting back. We were still incredibly close, too close, to one another. I could feel the heat off of her and her scent... God above, the sweet scent of... _something_ was washing over me making it hard to focus. We'd been flirting. Now we were fighting. What the hell was happening? She turned to the Princess.

"Then you leave. Remove yourself from the situation, and don't let him follow you."

"How in the hell, does that help her situation?" I asked, my voice betraying the anger I was beginning to feel.

"Tell me something, Benvolio, if I left, right now, left and forced you to stay by some means or another, are you just going to let me get away with it, or will you find a time to sneak off and follow me?"

"To reclaim my family's honor and win this argument against you? Of course I would follow you."

"See?" She asked Isabella with a smile. "Now you no longer have a man. You have a petulant pet, rushing to follow you."

"That isn't-"

"And when he does, you must decide what sort of pet you have captured. All men like the hunt, the chase, but some prefer longer, drawn out chases, and others like the hunt to seem hard, but be easy. You now have a man hunting you, you are no longer the one hunting him. It puts him in the position of wanting you, and when you translate those feelings and actions over to romance rather than fighting, he will still be in the offensive position, which means that you no longer have need to attempt to seduce or flirt with him, for now he will be doing all the work." I stared at her, my lips parted in shock.

"Are all women this devious and cunning?"

"If by devious and cunning you mean brilliant and well read, then I accept the compliment Montague."

"Well read?" She smiled, amused.

"I must admit, I didn't come up with the scheme on my own. It's from a book. But it worked quite well for my cousins when I suggested it to them, so I have full faith in it."

"That's not how you snagged the Prince then?" I asked, fairly relieved though I didn't know why I would be. Even if I _did_ have feelings for the Capulet, how she had 'snagged the Prince' mattered little in the grand scheme of things. Isabella and Rosaline were frozen, staring at me nervously.

"What?" I asked, wondering why they had stopped moving forward.

"How do you know about that?" Isabella hissed, dragging the pair of us into a labyrinth, away from the prying eyes of the criers.

"You _did_ see." Rosaline followed up almost in a whisper.

"Yes. They were kissing, that night they told us we had to get married." I looked back and forth between the pair of them. "I understand it isn't meant to be general knowledge, but why is it such a big deal that I know of this? There are no secrets between us Capulet, and it's not as though I'm jealous or some nonsense. I'm not about to call off our engagement because you were once courted by another. How hypocritical do you think I am?"

"Oh. Alright. That's good. Thank you." Isabella replied, smoothing her skirt and looking pleased with the resolution."

"We didn't... that is my virtue..." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously Capulet." I replied. "Your blushing makes it all too clear that your virtue remains perfectly intact. I wasn't worried. And even if it isn't... again. Not a hypocrite. So. We're fine."

"Right. Okay then."

"Can you show me some more?"

"More what, Isabella?"

"Flirting." She clarified. "That's one instance but I'd like to be prepared for a myriad of situations." I could feel my breath hitch as I thought of standing that close to Rosaline again. Her perfume was... intoxicating. It made it hard to think. When we were married, I would buy her something significantly less distracting.

If. If we were married. If our plan didn't work. Which I wanted it to. Obviously. I just needed some backup plans because I refused to be a useless sack of distraction every time my wife walked too near to me.

"What situations do you suspect you will be in?" Rosaline asked, her voice sounding as forced and awkward as my own surely did.

"I've heard the Doge is... quite fond of women. It is likely he will be... surrounded by them. And that they will be far more experienced than I, and will easily be able to wrap the Doge around their fingers while I..." She frowned. "Flounder. What do I do?" Rosaline smirked and glanced up at me.

"I don't know? Montague? How does a proper, _nice_ woman attract the attentions of a man who has women more often than he has food."

"You greatly underestimate my love of food, Capulet. I eat quite often."

"As you entertain women, quite often. Though entertained _they_ actually are, remains to be seen."

"Are you suggesting that I am boring in bed?!"

"Yes!"

"We did the fighting scenario!" Isabella broke in. "Benvolio. You are far more learned of the world in these matters than we are. Please. Help me." Princesses didn't beg. But this Princess was begging me to help her learn to flirt. I should be excited. Not like - oh! What an interesting experience - excited... I should be... _excited_. I didn't need to glance down to know that Princess Isabella didn't stir my manhood in any way shape or form. Wonderful. What use was a princess begging me for flirting help if I was too distracted by the infuriating Capulet to be turned on?! I sighed.

"Fine. I would like to begin by pointing out that I don't engage _that_ many woman in... relationships or flirting or what have you." Rosaline snorted in dry amusement at the statement but I ignored her and continued speaking. "Sex is not the only thing that drives men." I spoke frankly. "This is the common misconception, and as a result, most women attempting to seduce a man rely firmly on that sexual need and desire in order to entice them. That gives you the edge, Princess."

"How?"

"The women he surrounds himself with, they will already be... fulfilling this need quite thoroughly. They will appeal to him in an entirely sexual manner."

"But the ambassador said he wanted me to warm his bed. Doesn't he want that." I shrugged.

"Yes. He thinks he does. And I'm sure on many levels that's all he knows he wants. But princess, it is your job to remind him of the other things men want, and show him that you are the only one who can provide him with these things. The highest paid whores in brothels aren't in that position because they have sex with a man and then move on. They provide... more."

"What more?"

"I don't know it is different for each. Some need... someone they can trust, because they don't have that in their lives. Others are chasing their absent mothers, they need nurturing and kindness, others... each man is missing something in his life and it is that hole which he tries to fill with sex. That only works for so long until he breaks. You must figure out what the Doge is missing and endeavor to provide him with it."

"That is fascinating." The Princess vowed, looking utterly intrigued. "I must ask, Montague, after all you did say, _all_ men... What are you missing, in your life? What holes do you have?" I paused, unwilling to expose myself so. I missed a loving nurturer, certainly, that was what Stella had provided for me. More than just sex, someone who cared for me, emotionally. But it was more than that... I had trusted her, trusted her where I could not trust anyone else. When she left me, after the betrothal, I thought it had been to protect herself, and so I had gone to her and tried to speak with her. That was when I heard her telling another man that she loved him. Using the same words she had spoken to me. She admitted to me later that she cared for me, but had no intention of running away with me. She loved me no more and no less than any of her other clients. I still cared for her, but I didn't trust her. I didn't trust anyone. I cleared my throat, realizing that the longer I stayed silent, the more awkward this moment became.

"Don't you know, Princess?" I teased. "I am missing a hostile girl who likes to yell at me and hit my arm when I annoy her. That's the real reason I'm betrothed to the Capulet." I said jokingly. "She's the only one who's any good at hitting me." The Princess laughed, as Rosaline rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Show me more flirting." The princess insisted. "The criers are getting closer, perhaps they'll hear your words and tell the world of your adorable romance." Without thinking I took Rosaline's arm under mine and led her forward to the gardens, allowing her to stop and smell each flower which tickled her fancy. In a moment of inspiration - born partly due to a young man standing altogether too closely watching our every move - I plucked a flower with soft blue petals and tucked it behind her ear, letting my hand run smoothly through her hair as I did so.

"For you, my lady." I said, the rumble of my voice tickling my throat as I tried my best to sound seductive. "There. Now the flower can know true beauty, resting beside a face such as yours." She stared at me a moment before letting out a shout of laughter.

"That was bad. That was so, so bad."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've been privy to a lot of your flirting, sir, and the words you've just uttered pale in comparison to your true talents. I find myself appalled."

"Appalled?" I asked, grinning, ready to rise to the challenge."

"Tell me, sweet fairy, what would please your ear instead?"

"You did better with the last sonnet, good sir. You'll find it much easier to sway my good judgement when complimenting my mind over my face."

"Your mind is truly astounding, dear Rosaline, but it is not the only part of you that is so. Can I not comment on each aspect from time to time? Must I always save my adoration for your brilliance?"

"I must admit, I hadn't thought of that. If you insist, my dear Benvolio, I shall allow a single compliment each week that mentions something other than my brilliant mind, my quick wit, or my biting sense of humor."

"My darling, darling betrothed. I am thrilled to be allowed thus, however I must alert you that if you are waiting for my praise of whatever semblance of humor you think you posses, you may wait a very long time." Her eyes bore into mine for long enough to realize I was joking and her glare turned to a teasing smile.

"No longer than you will wait for me to mention my adoration of yours, my darling Benvolio. You are many things, but your jokes leave much to be desired."

"Perhaps. But as I am not accustomed to leaving much to be desired, I do not recognize the feeling." She blushed and I realized that without thinking, I'd begun actually flirting with her. Damn it. Not again.

"Sister." A deep voice called out. Fucking hell. Prince Escalus.

"Brother!" She greeted in return, hugging the man in question. He may have been conversing with his sister, but his eyes remained fixed on Rosaline. If he wanted her so badly, why on Earth was he making her marry another? And if he was comfortable trading her happiness and freedom for his insipid little crown, than he couldn't possibly love her that much, and he needed to stop staring at her like she was his world. I was proud to see her stare back, her face cleared of all emotion, meeting his gaze as powerfully as she could. She may love him still, but she wasn't about to let him know that. I held her arm tightly, giving her what little strength I could.

"Might I join you on your walk sister? I should wish to converse with the lovebirds of Verona. I am especially interested in how one of them managed to sneak into my castle." He said, in a tone which was certainly _meant_ to be teasing and for the benefit of the criers as it was partly his plan all along, but he missed the mark by just a smidge.

"Indeed brother! If you escort me than we can leave Lady Rosaline and her love to walk without our hindering them too terribly much."

"What a wonderful plan." He said, his voice conveying the exact opposite intent. The Prince and Princess stepped forward to lead us and made quite the show to the criers of it.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled to Rosaline.

"For what?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"I just mean... it must be hard. pretending to love me with the man you wish to marry walking before us." She halted, our inter-looped arms yanking me to a standstill.

"I don't wish to marry him, Benvolio."

"You don't have to lie to me, Rosaline. We are allies, are we not? I know you love him and-"

"I used to think I was in love with him." She said, our voiced in hushed tones to keep from being overheard. "But I've told you before, I would never willingly marry a man I didn't trust. And how can I ever trust him now? He could tell everyone the truth right now and beg me to marry him and I would say no. I don't wish to marry him, and I can't love a man I don't trust."

"Rosaline-"

"Rosaline, I _am_ here to chaperone you." The Princess's voice cut in from ahead. "You do have to stay within a reasonable distance from my watchful eyes." She smiled kindly at us and I nodded.

"Forgive us, your majesty. We forgot ourselves for but a moment." Rosaline and I stepped forward and resumed our walk, but did not engage in more conversation. Her words weighed too heavily in my mind. She no longer loved the Prince. She didn't wish to marry the Prince. Why was that important? We still were to be forced to marry. So what difference did her romantic entanglement with _him_ make on any of this?

It didn't, I concluded, except that now I didn't have to bear that guilt as well. And I suppose not having the guilt of her loving another man, allowed me to engage in more passionate acting than just smiles, and staged flirtation, and the like.

"Lady Capulet!" A maid called out rushing to our side. What? Was it time already? How had two hours past? The time had simply flown by. "Your uncle has learned of your arranging a meeting with your betrothed, my lady. He is slightly put out that he was not consulted upon your meetings. He should like to speak with you immediately on the matter." The maid turned to me, speaking the pre-agreed upon script between her uncle and mine. "And Lord Capulet would like to remind you, that any contact you have with his niece, should be properly requested by her betrothed." The Princess smiled softly and turned to us.

"I know your uncle well, my dear Rosaline, you'd best hurry home."

"I can escort you." I spoke. Damn it man. That wasn't the plan. The maid has been sent with a myriad of guards to guide the Lady Rosaline home. The Capulet looked surprised at my offer but not completely displeased.

"That won't be necessary, Lord Montague." The maid replied quickly before Rosaline could. "Lord Capulet has sent his own men."

"Lord Montague is my uncle." I told her, correcting her involuntarily.

"And what are we to call you then?" Rosaline teased me for my outburst.

"I quite liked it when you called me 'my dearest', to be honest, although 'my love', and 'my betrothed' were also quite pleasing." Her eyes flashed a smile.

"And my maid, Beatrice, what is _she_ to call you. For I'm afraid I would be quite put out were she to begin referring to you as her dearest."

"To all others I am simply Benvolio Montague. But to you I am so much more, mon cherie." She smiled prettily and nodded.

"I must bid you adieu, my dearest." She said, before curtsying to the Prince and Princess in a quick goodbye before turning back to speak to me once more. "But knowing you and love's light wings, we shan't be separated for long." The men following us to learn the story and spread it around town were watching, utterly engaged, knowing that they'd be paid a small fortune for a love story like this. I kissed her hand, inhaling that soft scent that always surrounded her.

"Love's light wings?" Prince Escalus asked, his voice reeking of disgust.

"When we asked Benvolio how he got over our wall, he said it was with love's light wings he leapt it." The Princess told him, delighted.

"Til we meet again." I said, finding that I did not want to be here, at the castle when she was not. More accurately I did not want to be too near to Prince Escalus when he wasn't enticed by her to be on his best behavior. This wasn't right. This was missing something. How would I usually say goodbye to a lover?"

.

It was foolish, what I did next, and I had no idea in the slightest why I did it other than to convince the world we were in love... It was still foolish. And yet as she stepped away, towards her maid and her exit, her hand still in mine, I pulled her back, using her arm to fling her into my embrace and I kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review! I always welcome ideas/thoughts/critiques on what I have written and where my readers want the story to go so PLEASE review and/or PM me! xoxo - E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It's a quickie this week, but it will bring us to the next bit...also who saw this weeks' episode?! I'M DEAD. I'M DYING. MY EMOTIONS ARE TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE I NEED HELP SOMEONE CALL ME A FANBULENCE! [Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen it: who else thought Rosaline should have just fainted to get out of answering Escalus' question and betraying Benvolio even if it was to save all of their lives? I mean all the men already think she's this weak women EXCEPT Benvolio so they would have just been fine with it and she would have bought herself time to think of a plan and get them out of this situation, and Benvolio would have known that she was fine and that she was probably scheming and would have tried to get her out of it and speaking of Bennikins getting Rosaline out of things who else found it INSANELY adorable that instead of running away like they'd planned for Benvolio to do, he followed her to make sure she was safe with the armed guard and when he saw she wasn't freed all the horses to make a distraction so he could save her:) IS ANYONE'S HEART STILL BEATING AFTER THAT BECAUSE MINE IS NOT FOLKS. MINE. IS. NOT.]**

 **.**

 **Okay.. on to why you're REALLY here...**

* * *

 _Previously_

It was foolish, what I did next, and I had no idea in the slightest why I did it other than to convince the world we were in love... It was still foolish. And yet as she stepped away, towards her maid and her exit, her hand still in mine, I pulled her back, using her arm to fling her into my embrace and I kissed her.

 **Rosaline**

"Til we meet again." He said, having kissed my hand goodbye. It felt flat to me, to be honest. We were supposed to have been saying goodbye, two lovers, ready to defy their families, even their kingdom to be together, ready to forge a relationship between two houses that had been enemies for centuries. Our love was supposed to heal that. And here we were just...saying goodbye? It felt flat and I didn't know how to fix it and I couldn't think straight. Not when Escalus was glaring at us like that like he had any right to be upset with us - ha! - and especially not when Benvolio was playing his part well and eyeing me like he never wanted to let me go. It was... distracting. They distracted me. And Isabella was no help, grinning like she thought the Montague and I made a cute love story. They all were-

"Mm!" His hand still holding mine, tugged hard, pulling me into his arms, my body running the length of his, heat emanating off his skin onto me. And his lips... his lips were touching mine. Oh God. The Montague was kissing me. I'd let out a squeak of surprise when he'd pulled me but it had been cut off because he had kissed me! His arms wrapped around my waist, his hands resting against my gown as he held me so close I could feel his heart beating slowly and calmly through his skin. Mine was anything but. The surprise of it all... my heart was pounding out of my chest and I could feel the flush of embarrassment rush to my cheeks as I realized he could probably feel that too. His lips though... the pressed firmly against mine, but it wasn't aggressive it was... soft. Sweet. Figuratively and literally. His lips tasted of fruit and something else I didn't recognize. My hands, I realized, were resting on his chest, just below his shoulders. Maybe that was how I could feel his heart beating. I moved them slowly, trying to get my head back into this game he was playing, to out maneuver him in this move he had just made. One hand made its way to the back of his head, my fingers entwining themselves in his hair, while the other, wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back to me. His body seemed to mimic mine. The hand which had pulled me towards him, wrapped itself around me, holding me close, the other set itself gently on the back of my neck, where he held me delicately, as though I were some precious object of his, something he cared a great deal about. We embraced each other, and we kissed. I realized after a brief moment, that our kiss too was... flat. It was just the pressing of lips. If we were going down this road, we may as well do it quite thoroughly. I parted my mouth ever so slightly and sucked his lower lip between mine, caressing it gently with my own lips. I could feel him stiffen in my arms, for only a second before he responded in kind. His thumb reached forward from where his hand held my neck and I reveled in how large his hands were as the digit in question stroked the side of my face, the rest of his fingers never leaving their post upon the back of my neck. It was actually quite and impressive feat. Not to be outdone, I pressed my chest upwards, into him, ensuring that it wasn't just our arms or lips that were intertwined, it was all of us.

We'd been kissing for a few moments at least when I realized that this over analyzing was probably just making the whole thing look stilted. It was then that I let my instincts take over, blanking my mind of Escalus' stare, of Isabella's happy tittering, of the criers discussing the evolution of our actions amongst themselves, and just... kissed him.

He was a _really_ good kisser after all.

Not that I was comparing.

I really wasn't comparing.

It would be rude, unladylike, and horrid of me if I started comparing, not to mentioned there would be those who would find it low class and whorish of me to have enough experience to compare in the first place which was another reason why I was absolutely under no circumstances at all comparing...

Except I was.

And _damn_ could Benvolio Montague kiss.

Maybe he was the devil, maybe he was an angel, I really didn't know anymore. But I did know, that if he kept kissing me like that, I was pretty damn likely to just let them make us get married and move on from there.

Which was bad.

Because that was not the plan.

And because there was no way he was into me like th- oh dear God in Heaven do that thing with your tongue again!

* * *

 **Benvolio**

Holy hell.

If I had known the Capulet could kiss like this, I probably wouldn't have contested this marriage so much.

Holy, mother of all that was good and evil, hell.

She was intoxicating beyond belief, intriguingly good at kissing, brilliant, beautiful, caring, brave, she was everything I wanted in a partner in life. When was I going to stop this charade to myself that I was only acting, and admit that I had real feelings for this woman?

I had real feelings for this woman. I _wanted_ to be with her. Hell I wanted her to have feelings for me. I wanted to give her, _everything._ But I knew how she felt about marriage. And I wasn't about to force her into that. I had meant what I said. She could trust me. I would get her out of this marriage. And I would serve her as a man in love serves his mistress fair and good. I mean I didn't know if I was in _love_ with her yet... but if I wasn't, then I was an idiot. And if I wasn't, I soon would be.

"Enough." The prince's voice broke through. "We are meant to be chaperones for the young couple." He said angrily. "What sort of court are we running, allowing this sort of behavior? Lady Rosaline, you are required at home. Lord Benvolio, you too might find it prudent to return to your uncle." She curtsied and I bowed and our handlers hurried us away before I could even look in eyes and see if she too was affected by our kiss. I hoped she was. I prayed she was. I was falling in love with her, and I think it might just break me if she didn't love me back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: The finale...I cease to exist. Seriously. It's a ghost writing this because MERLIN ABOVE it killed me dead. PM me if you need to talk about it cause I def. need to talk about it. Anyway...I still don't where I'm going with this storyline, but as I write this, I'm sure something will happen...you would think that words would make a plot... who knows. I guess you'll find out when I do! Please PM or review with ideas and suggestions! xoxo - E**

 **P.S. Because I love you guys a lot - I wrote a super long chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Benvolio**

No one was watching. There were no town criers to spread the stories, no adoring mass of people, hoping to catch a glimpse of the lovebirds. No ambassadors, or princes were standing by to ensure we truly were in love. So why was I standing beneath Rosaline Capulet's window with a handful of pebbles, ready to help her sneak out? This was stupid. I was stupid. Holy shit that kiss, though. I knew I was in trouble when I couldn't sleep because poetic phrases about how soft her skin had been against mine kept running through my head. So I hadn't slept. I'd snuck past my uncle and his sister (I refused to call that viper my aunt) and stole a pair of horses out of the stables and made my way to her uncle's home in the middle of the night to take her on... a date? What was this? I didn't know. I just knew I had to see her. I'd stumbled upon something on my way over here. It wasn't _that_ interesting, she'd probably find it a touch morbid, actually, but I thought there was an air of beauty about it and at the very least it was an excuse, _something_ to show her. I figured I could claim it as a _rondez vous_ point for us, a secret meeting spot in the future when we needed to plan. Yeah. That was a good enough excuse. That and I could just claim that I was eccentric, and odd person, and she wouldn't suspect a thing.

.

Damn this was a bad plan.

But I had to see her. I threw the first pebble.

Three more, and the window suddenly opened... as I threw the next stone. It soared into the room, barely missing her head. She dodged it, her eyes following it's path inside before turning around and looking at me from up on that balcony like I was a crazy person.

"Are you trying to kill me to get out of this marriage Benvolio Montague?" She asked indignantely.

"Don't be absurd. Get a cloak. Come on." I gestured to the horses.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I want to show you something. It's a bit chilly. Get a cloak, and come down here."

"Benvolio, it's nearly 2 in the morning."

"Did I steal these horses for nothing, Capulet? Come on, I want to show you something I found."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I'm asking you what you found."

"A place. A secret hideaway."

"And we can't go see it tomorrow because..."

"Because you know as well as I that your uncle has you followed each time you leave the house, as does mine. And if it is to be our secret, emergency meeting spot for when we plot things, no one can know where it is. Come. Down here. Now." She was going to refuse. I knew it. This was stupid. I was stupid.

"Hang on. I'll grab my cloak and then I'll climb down the vines." She said, gesturing behind her. She'd barely disappeared back inside when she ran out onto the balcony once more. "Don't you dare look." I had to bite my lips to keep from grinning. She reappeared moments later, a thick grey cloak covering her nightgown. I decided it wouldn't be best to think about the fact that she hadn't bothered to put on a real dress, but would be accompanying me in her bedclothes. I averted my gaze - with a small amount of difficulty - as she swung herself over the rail on her balcony and began to make her way down the vine. I kept sight of her out of the corner of my eye. Not enough visibility to get a glimpse of anything private, but enough to keep her in the corner of my eye, so if she slipped and fell, I could catch her before she hit the ground. I didn't have any need to worry. She made it down quickly and made her way to my side.

"Come on then. Take me to your secret fort, Montague." How she managed to make me feel like I was about 5 every time we spoke was beyond me.

"It's not a fort," I said petulantly, taking her arm and leading her to the horses I had waiting. "It's practically a palace."

"You found a palace." She said dryly. "A hidden palace. Does the fairy queen live there?"

"Perhaps, you'll have to wait and see." She was struggling to get her slipper clad foot into the stirrup on the horse's saddle, so without stopping to over analyze, I gripped her hips and lifted her atop the chestnut mare. Her hands steadied herself from where they rested on my shoulders as I lifted her and I was surprised at how graceful the movement as a whole had been. Between the pair of us, we were more clumsy than elegantly graceful and poetic movement. We were more likely to drop one another or trip the other one wholly on accident, and-

"How far away is the fairy queen's castle?"

"I said _practically_ a castle." I reminded her as I swung upon my own steed, a dapple grey gelding named Peach. ( _I_ hadn't named him.) "It's more a castle than Capulet's place, but less so than your beloved Prince's." She scoffed at that.

"He's not my anything." She grumbled. "Come on. Let's go running." I smiled, remembering her penchant for the flight like feeling of galloping away. I urged Peach on and she followed quickly on my heels. I heard a small giggle from her as we ran, and I couldn't help but smile. She followed me into the night and I made my way down the twists and turns out into the edge of town, where the abandoned estate lay in ruin, vines creeping into the windows and around the doors. As I made the last turn, towards what once would have been the drive, I noticed that Rosaline was no longer chasing me down, but had slowed to a halting trot. I pulled Peach back and circled around her, coming up on her right flank.

"What is it, too scary at night time?" I teased. She didn't smile. Her eyes were staring in awe, but the rest of her face was blank, in shock. "Rosaline?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I should have realized where you were taking me." She said quietly. Then her face grew hard, and angered and in an instant she turned on me with a fire in her eyes and reached out to grab my arm. "Did you know?! Do you know what this place is to me? Is that why you've brought me here, to mock me?"

"Rosaline, what are you talking about? I just found this place this morning and something about it reminded me of you. I thought it could be our hideout, if we ever needed one, or a place to meet if something went wrong. I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" She stared into my eyes for a moment until she decided she could believe me.

"Come on then. Let me show you something." She trotted up to the front door, and swung off her mount, making her way up to the door. She slid it open with no great difficultly and stepped inside, turning right. It was dark, very, very dark inside. I could hardly see a thing.

"Rosaline?" I asked. She'd disappeared into the black before me. The moon lit up the rooms to the left of the door, but the corridor she was leading me down had no windows and the light had left us.

"I'm here." Her voice said softly, her hand reaching out to take mine. Hand in hand, she led me, and blind as I was, I trusted her lead and followed. Soon, a small prick of light shone in through a window or a crack, or _something_ up ahead and we made our way towards it. When we reached that point, she reached up onto the wall, and grabbed a torch.

"I don't suppose you have any oil on you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, Capulet, I didn't stop to fetch oil."

"Hand on then." I could barely see her bending over, fiddling with the hem of her nightgown. I heard a short ripping sound, and suddenly she was wrapping a length of white cloth - presumably her nightgown - around the torch. When she was finished, she snapped and a spark appeared. Wait. No. That couldn't be right. She did it again, and this time the spark caught onto the white fabric and the space around us was alight with a soft yellow glow.

"How did you-" She held up two bits of metal in her hand.

"A maid's best friend. Why rub wood to start a fire when you have flint that can make a spark in an instant?" She tucked the metal pieces into the pocket of her cloak. She turned to the opposite wall and walked towards it, pulling a large cloth off a painting on the wall. "Look." She said, holding the torch up to illuminate the art work. It was a family, a father with two daughters, a mother smiling down at them like nothing could ever harm them when she was there. It was a lovely family. The elder daughter caught my eye. She had a familiar spark in her eye, mischievousness and righteousness and a hint of something else I couldn't name all at once. I knew that look. I glanced back to Rosaline as she smiled up at the painting.

"This was your home." I realized aloud. She nodded.

"My mother and father raised us here, further out of the city, away from the rest of the Capulets. My father thought his brother and sister-in-law weren't the best influence upon us. Not to mention the feud in general. He thought we should give up hating the Montagues. He thought the feud had gone on long enough and he just wanted peace. So he removed us from it's influence." She turned to me thoughtfully. "It's ironic, a bit, that of all the Capulets, I was raised not to hate the Montagues. And of all the Capulets, I now hate them the most." She reached out with her free hand and touched her father's face. "My father and mother were visiting friends in the city one night. Livia and I were playing with some of the servant's daughters, and they were walking home. They saw some Montagues being attacked in the street, not even by Capulets, just some petty thieves stealing from them. And my father thought if they could stop it, he might begin to build a peace between our families. He stopped the thieves and tried to help a Montague who had fallen up from the ground. The other Montague just saw a Capulet standing over a hurt Montague and he stabbed him through the heart. My mother ran to his side and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too much. Some other Capulets who were nearby got involved. In all the fighting, My mother who was just trying to protect my father's body was stabbed 13 times." There was a shiver in her voice now and I didn't know what I could possibly say. There was no doubting what she said, I had no defense, this was likely exactly what happened. "Livia and one of the Rebecca, the servants younger daughter, had gone to bed, and Catherine, her other daughter and I were board. So we snuck out. We stole a horse and rode all the way to the city, her clinging to me and shrieking, half in fear, half in laughter at the joy of running. We were sneaking around the streets, trying to see who could step out of the shadows for the longest without being noticed. We turned a corner and there they were, running over to the Montagues. Catherine was a few years older than I and had enough sense to know that what was happening wasn't going to be good. She pulled me back behind a barrel, and wouldn't let me run to my parent's side. I saw the whole thing, Montague. And all my father's lessons flew away, I hated you. All of you. From that moment on." She was crying and I desperately wished to pull her into my arms and comfort her, but I knew at this moment, my arms would be less a comfort than a reminder of pain and guilt for her. Befriending a man whose kin slaughtered her parents? That wasn't something that was likely to sit well with heart-strong Rosaline.

"And now the prince has demanded you marry the son of your sworn enemy." I added bitterly. "Rosaline, if he knew how deep it went for you, if he knew _that_ surely he wouldn't... he loves you. A family feud is one thing, but to have seen that family murder your parents in cold blood... he wouldn't-"

"Benvolio." She cut me off. "He knows." That bastard. She shook her head. "This wasn't the point- I didn't mean to... I sort of got off topic there. I just meant to confirm that this used to be my home. And then when my aunt and uncle took us in, the whole place was boarded up. I still sneak out here sometimes, or I used to. It was easier to sneak away when I was a servant and not locked in Juliet's room." She looked at me sadly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I thought being engaged to you was the worst thing that could have happened to me but it wasn't. I found out who truly cares for me and who will stick around when things get hard. And I found a new friend. And I remembered why my father wanted peace between our households. I want to carry out his last wishes, Benvolio. I want peace between Montague and Capulet. And whatever happens... if we succeed, or we do not, if we are forced to marry, or if they kill us... we have to convince our generation to give up this fight. That way, at the very least, no matter what, when our uncles die the feud dies with them." She flushed. "That sounds like I was going to go into a 'kill thine father, we should murder our uncles' tirade. I swear I don't think that. God, I don't seem to have control of my tongue tonight."

"I've been feeling rather without control a lot lately too." I admitted, looking at the reason for my turbulent mind.

"Come on." She said with a sudden smile.

"Where are you taking me, Capulet?"

"I'm a lady, welcoming a courting gentleman into my home." She said with a faux air of teasing pretension. "It would be improper not to give you the tour, good sir."

"Lead away, my lady Capulet." She led me, room by room, telling me stories of her family, of her friends, none of whom she had seen since she'd moved to her uncle's home. She told me of her first crush - on the subject of a painting - a painting which still hung in a parlor. It was of a boy, running across a field towards a girl. It wasn't a common sort of painting, it wasn't at all what one might call fashionable, but there was a simple happiness about it and as she said, that boy clearly loved the girl, and she wanted to wed a man who loved her before all else. She then showed me the painting Livia had fallen for, in their youth, a stoic, dashing commander in the military, in royal garb and uniform, sitting for a portrait with his favored possessions at his side.

"She always loved the fairy tale. The prince falls for the servant girl, two royals dressed as peasants, meet and fall in love and one day realize that they _can_ be together after all. The prince saves the lady locked up in a tower. She's the romantic one." As if Rosaline wasn't romantic in her own way. A much more powerful way. I couldn't see Rosaline waiting around for a prince to save her if she were locked up in some tower. By the time any prince arrived to aid her, she would already have befriended or overpowered her captors, and strode out in broad daylight, making her way into a new life. Any prince who wished for Rosaline would have to sprint to catch up. I laughed to myself and she spun around.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" She demanded. "Are you laughing at me, fair sir?" She mocked right back. (And no, it did not escape my notice that she called me handsome, in jest or not, she still associated the phrase 'fair sir' with me... although I was more roguish and brooding than I was the classic 'fair' but still! It was an attractive moniker and she laid it at my feet."

"I was imagining you as a princess in a tower."

"Does the idea of my being locked far away from you appeal to you so well?"

"No. The idea of a prince arriving to save you and finding that you had already saved yourself ages ago does however." She practically beamed.

"You are completely forgiven for laughing and then some." She turned. "Oh! This was my room." She handed me the torch and pushed open the door, quickly scampering in. I paused. It was hardly appropriate for me to enter a lady's bedchamber. It suggested that... and it was a private sanctuary! She would have kept her private things in here! It was like inviting me into her mind! Dear lord, pull yourself together man! It's not her bedchamber anymore, it's an abandoned house! And beyond that, it's hardly more inappropriate to enter a lady's bedchamber than it is to run away with her without chaperone in the middle of the night while she's in a torn nightgown and you are... falling in love with her. I sighed and entered.

I didn't know what I had expected. But this suited her. She took the torch from me once more and set it in it's place upon her wall. It was dim, but it lit the room well enough. She sat on the bed and I joined her, looking around the room. The walls were a pale green, with crown molding wrapping around the ceiling. Vines had made their way into the window, but I could see that a magnificent balcony was situated under the greenery. The window was cracked, but it held together, spanning floor to ceiling. They must open someone, like doors out to the balcony. The bed had been stripped of all it's finery, but the frame was intact and we sat on an older mattress, still in perfectly good shape. The wood of the frame twisted and turned and spun around itself like vines. It was fine craftsmanship and I was slightly surprised that some Capulet or other hand't come back to claim it... or the paintings... or the other furnishings. Now that I thought on it, there was a small fortune worth of furnishings left here, even in their diminished state, they were still worth a great deal.

"Why has your uncle not taken some of these things?" I asked, rather insensitively. "I don't mean to cause offense, but I am aware of his financial straights and I thought perhaps he might have sold these things. Or the manner house. Mightn't that... help somewhat?" She smiled at that.

"He can't. They don't belong to him. When Livia and I turn 21, we each inherit half. She'll be 19 when I turn 21, so we'll have access to half the fortune then, and the rest two years later."

"As women?" I asked, surprised. Her glare instantly told me it was the wrong response. "Calm yourself, you know damn well _I_ don't care about any of that, but it would be very difficult to legally will away an entire estate, let alone it's contents to women. Unmarried, underage women at that."

"My father knew a very good lawyer. Difficult, yes, but he didn't want his fortune to entice any of his relatives who weren't doing as well, financially that is. You know as well as I that Capulets are not all in possession of a high moral code. He wished to provide for us, to ensure none of our family could take advantage of us. Of course they didn't imagine they would both be gone before I turned 21. Livia and I thought if we could avoid marriage until I was 21, I could pay both our bride prices to my uncle, and we would be free of them, and we could live here, as long as we liked, and marry for love. When Uncle demanded I marry, I intended for a nunnery. The moment I turned 21, I would have to give my inheritance away, but I could give it to Livia, and she could inherit the lot, pay her own bride price, and be free." She shrugged. It wouldn't have worked. If I had run off, my uncle simply would have offered Livia up instead." I tried to imagine that, marrying Livia. Being engaged to Livia. Going on these sort of adventures with her. I couldn't picture it. Her face kept turning into Rosaline in my head.

"I've just realized, I don't actually know how old you are."

"19." She smiled ruefully. "But don't think you're about to be rich in 2 years, Benvolio Montague. My father's will is very specific. Livia and I control our own money, even after marriage."

"It may behoove you to know, Rosaline Capulet, that I am obnoxiously wealthy in my own right. And I'm a man so I have access to my inheritance whenever I damn well want. I have no need of your money or your fancy manner." I paused, glancing around. "Although I do admit it is prettier than mine. And it comes with the added attraction of not also being my uncle's home." She laughed at that. I loved that I could make her laugh. She lay back on the bed, her eyes tracing the lines of the peeling paint upon the ceiling. It was clearly an action she'd enacted often in the past. I leaned back too, laying next to her, looking at the patterns that had clearly been bright and vibrant one day, not too far in the past. As I took in the ceiling, I thought about what she'd said. "It is extraordinary though. The amount of work your father put in to care for you, as you had no brothers. If I had only daughters, I'd like to do something similar."

"You would?" She asked, curiously. She had pulled herself up a bit, reclining still, but resting on her elbows, looking at me intently.

"Yes. I don't like the idea of any of my family being left in control of our children when the prince kills me in a great fit of jealousy. I give it a year, two tops before His Highness finds some excuse." She laughed again.

"He'll do no such thing, for Isabella and I will blackmail him out of it. Between the two of us we know too many embarrassing stories about him. Besides, I'd smuggle our hypothetical children out of the country long before your uncle got his hands on them."

"Good. That's good. I'm glad you're going to _try_ to save my life, and that you have a backup plan for your surefire failure. You could flee to Spain, perhaps? I've friends in Spain who might take pity on you."

"My Spanish is rubbish."

"What good are you, Capulet?"

"I can speak Latin - maybe I'll just go to the Pope and beg refuge."

"Too close. There are Montagues in Rome."

"England?"

"Rains a lot."

"Ugh. I'll just have to save your life then." She replied flopping back down beside me.

"I really would prefer it." We lay in silence once more.

"Benvolio?" She asked after a long while.

"Yes?"

"If we have to go through with this, I'm glad it's with you." She said softly. I could feel my heart beating in my chest, her words warming my stomach and spreading to my fingertips and toes.

"Me too, Capulet." I admitted, knowing that she'd never know how much I truly meant it. "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE review and/or PM me! (I get lonely ya' know!) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooooo...The world has imploaded? Because that finale is still hardcore messing with my mind? Can someone confirm - is it for real cancelled? Like no one else is even gonna pick it up cancelled? Like I have to go out and buy the books cancelled? I'm dead anyway. Because [SPOILERS!] THAT KISS. DUDES. I CAN'T. IT CAN'T BE OVER. NOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **Anyway... onto fanfiction where it's NEVER over because the fans are writing. Boom. Here's my next chapter. Please review with ideas/suggestions! (Or PM me!) Thanksssss!**

 **Benvolio**

I awoke with a face full of hair. Thick, curled hair which tickled my noise and nearly suffocated me. _Her_ hair. I took stock of the situation without moving, a skill I had picked up after years of waking up in strange beds.

The hair belonged to the Capulet. We lay upon her bed, sideways, her nestled in my embrace. CLothes fully on. (Unfortunately) but in one another's arms none the less. Light peaked in from the balcony and the night came rushing back to me. We had talked. Just talked. And yet I had never been so vulnerable. I told her things... I didn't just tell people that. And she reciprocated. We spoke of our dreams, our passions, our secrets, and we laughed and even cried when we spoke of our parents, I knew Rosaline better now than I did most of the friends I'd had since childhood. And as the torch burned low, my eyes had struggled to stay open. Her speech had slowed and eventually just stopped. And in the silence, I let myself close my eyes for just a second. And in that second I had fallen asleep. And now it was daybreak. And we were still not in our beds and the servants would know soon enough. I sat up slowly, carefully shaking the Capulet's shoulder.

"Rosaline. Wake up." I murmured. She groaned in her sleep and I would be lying if I said I didn't find it wildly attractive. "It's morning. Come on."

"Five more minutes." She muttered, turning over happily.

"Five more minutes and you won't make it back before someone realizes you're gone." I nudged her tersely, wishing desperately that we could succumb to our tiredness, curl up in bed together, and fall asleep with her wrapped in my arms. Although while I was wishing for things that couldn't happen, perhaps I could throw in a quick coupling before we went back to sleep.

"What?" She mumbled, sleepily.

"Rosaline. It's morning. You are not in your own chambers. Your family will wonder where you've been and when a Montague escorts you home, fiance or not, there will be-" She suddenly sat up straight and gasped.

"We stayed out all night!" She put her hand to her mouth and looked at me in shock. That horror turned to vague amusement as she let out a single, quiet laugh. "I stayed out all night with a Montague." She repeated. "Well that will amuse Juliet to no end from her lofty perch up there." She said. "Come on. I know a shortcut back." She said. We found our horses and it took all my might not to stare at her legs as she swung up, exposed from the knee down due to her improvised torch last night. Her cloak covered her legs as soon as she was firmly in place and my focus improved once more. Still... she had very nice legs. I shook my head to clear it and swung up upon my own mount.

"Lead the way, Capulet." I said. She grinned and took off like the wind. I would be lying if I said I wasn't working hard to keep up. She was a brilliant rider and her courage never seemed to falter, even as we leaped a stream at full speed or as we dodged low hanging branches, or darted through a thin fence gap that seemed like it would never fit us through, and when it did, it was astounding at how well the word 'barely' applied to the situation. We ran. All the way home. Smoke wasn't even exiting the chimneys when we arrived in the back, slowing as we reached the servants entrance so no one would hear the horses hooves. The fires hadn't been lighted yet. She could likely sneak in without notice. "Will I see you today?" I asked, before I could stop myself, hearing the desperation in my own voice. She didn't seem to notice however.

"I'm not sure. I was planning on spending the morning with my sister and then my aunt demanded my presence this afternoon for some nonsense or other." She bit her lip. Was I fooling myself to think she looked disappointed? "I guess tomorrow then?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I shall stage a dashing rescue of you this afternoon to keep you out of your aunt's clutches." Her face lit up.

"I would be eternally grateful."

"You'd owe me a favor." I replied, leaping off my horse and hurrying to help her down. She slid down her horses flank gracefully, my hands guiding her hips as she did so. She quickly turned around to respond to me but paused, a bit unnerved at our proximity.

We were quite close.

Quite.

"What kind of favor?" She asked quietly.

"You'll have to wait to find out." I murmured back. We stood that way until a bang in the kitchen alerted us to another person nearby. I stepped back and took the horses' reins. "Hurry. I'll away before anyone sees me. Until we meet again, Capulet."

"Until we meet again, Montague." Pulling her cloak around her to hide her disheveled and torn nightgown, she hastened off towards the house, quickly slipping inside. True to my word, I led the horses away a distance before hoping on mine and leading hers back to the Montague stables. My riding was easily explainable, an early morning adventure! I was a young man, it would hardly be questioned as improper. But the second horse... I would have to think awhile to explain that to the grooms.

* * *

 **Rosaline**

I was pacing the floor when Livia found my nearly an hour later. The fact that I had been pacing this entire time was not lost on her as she took in my flushed appearance, and unkempt hair.

"I thought perhaps you might have begun getting ready, sister?" She questioned, her eyes betraying her and showing that she expected no such thing and that she was merely teasing me.

"I have to tell you something." I blurted out. Wait. No! I had been expressly planning on _not_ telling Livia this! No! Stop speaking, now!

"What is it?"

"I snuck out last night." She gasped.

"With who?" No. No. Don't say it, Rosaline, dear God don't say it!

"By myself." I sighed. Thank God. I had that much control over my own mouth at least.

"What were you thinking going out alone?" She scolded. "It's been so dangerous lately, especially as a Capulet, and you went out by yourself? What was so pressingly important?!"

"I went home, Livia." I said. "I wanted to see home. I wanted to see _them._ " She softened at that.

"What for?"

"To ask them if I were doing the right thing."

"The right thing, by what? What are you scheming over there, Rosaline?"

"What on Earth do you mean?!"

"You're always scheming. But when you get nervous about what mom and dad would think, it means your schemes are particularly drastic. So spill."

"It's nothing like that."

"Oh really?" She asked, not believing it for a minute.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"What did you wish to discuss with them, then?"

"Benvolio Montague." Livia's eyes always were windows to her emotions. One could read her like a book. She was surprised at that. She was bordering on shock.

"Benvolio Montague? What are you doing in regards to him?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him." Well there goes the idea that I had any control over my mouth.

"You're _what?!_?!"

"Nevermind. I take it back."

"You can't take that back! I will never be able to unhear that? What... _how?_ Just months ago you were still pining over Escalus."

"At which point he betrothed me without my permission to a man I hated for his own benefit."

"The man you hated being Benvolio..." She pointed out wryly.

"Exactly! I had no reason to think well of him and he proved me wrong! He treats me with respect and while there have been plenty of moments where he could take advantage of our situation and bend it to his own benefit, he _always_ defers to me, and treats me well. He has earned my trust time and time again and even so, ensures that I feel comfortable and am shielded from whatever is making me uncomfortable. He pushes me to think, not just cast aspersions, and he... he makes me better. Escalus was... a dream. And it was so lovely I didn't see the harsh realities of the situation. Escalus has to put Verona first, he always will, and in an already unequal relationship I can't afford that. But Benvolio... he doesn't even love me and he still puts me first! Who does that? Montagues, apparently. That's probably why all the Montague women always look so damned happy and our own aunt looks like she's about to murder someone." Livia let out a giggle.

"Rosaline. That sounds like exactly the sort of person mum and dad would have liked you to end up with. Why on Earth do you seem so conflicted?" I bit my lip struggling to find the words.

"It's not just that he's a Montague. I remember what father used to say. It's that... he's a Montague. Even though I have feelings for him, whatever they may be, Livia, he hates me."

"The man you just described most certainly does not act like someone who hates you."

"He doesn't love me, anyway. There was a girl... I met her. She was everything lovely, and he cared for her. Not me."

"There was Escalus. You loved him. And yet you now love Benvolio, so-"

"Maybe. I said I _might_ be falling for him. I don't know."

"Well maybe he has let go of her, and his heart is leading him to you." I thought about all of his actions over the past few weeks, about our time together last night, about the kiss... all of it.

"No. I'm sure. He is a good man, and he considers me a friend. That's all."

"If you say so. But you never know, Rosaline, his feelings might change!"

"It's too late for that, Livia. We are to be married. And a forced wedding isn't exactly the sort of thing that leads to happiness."

"Not _usually-"_

"Forget I said anything Liv. I just had to say it out loud once. Now I will forget about it and focus on being his friend. That at least, I can do."

* * *

 **Livia**

My sister. The a-romantic. Sure she had been a bit more butterflies and rainbows when Escalus had been paying her court, but even then, she was more headstrong and matter of fact than she was romantic and softly pining for a man. But now... she was in love with Benvolio. It was clear to see that he cared for her too, and _maybe_ she was right, and _maybe_ that caring was only in a friend sort of way but that was a better chance at happiness than I'd hoped when Escalus had made his proclamation. She trusted him, that much was clear, and she had always claimed that as the base of her happiness in marriage. I thought about the words she'd said, the way her eyes lit up and how she seemed to glow when she spoke of him. I thought about the man locked away in our basement, the one who said he loved me.

He didn't light up like that.

I didn't light up like that either. It was nice, being in love. Maybe that was the part I liked, the fact that I thought myself in love... but it didn't feel like Rosaline looked, and he wasn't... the things she described to me, that was the sort of man I wanted, and the more I thought on it, the more I realized that Paris wasn't quite that. There was always something hungry in his eyes, and for a while, I had thought him hungry for me... but I wasn't so sure that was what it was anymore. I wasn't about to abandon the man over this, but I would certainly have to tread more carefully around him.

* * *

 **Rosaline**

He didn't come rescue me. It was stupid. A girlish fancy. We'd been teasing one another and he'd joked about a dashing rescue. Obviously we hadn't been serious. I had known that then and I knew it now.

.

So why had I been jumping and looking to the door at every noise in the outside hallway?

Because I was a foolish, love struck idiot, that was why. I thought I had heard his voice at one point, speaking to my uncle a few rooms away, but later my uncle denied having seen any guests enter at all. I was imagining him now, inserting him into reality when he was not there at all. Dear God I was helpless.

I was going to have my heart broken and I had best start to guard it before it reached that point. I was falling in love with Benvolio Montague. And now I needed desperately to fall out of it.

* * *

 **Benvolio**

Convincing the workmen had been hard enough, and getting years old gossip on servants was proving to be even harder. But I had to find them. I had to do this for her. I had to make things right for her. She was being forced to marry me and while it made my heart leap a bit to think of her as my wife, I knew that she... well that wasn't important now.

She was my friend. My best friend, these days. And her being my friend made me so happy. And if this was something I could do to make her happy, then you could bet an entire bank that I would do everything in my power to get it done.

Within a few weeks, her home would no longer need repair. There would no longer be cracks in the walls, or overgrown gardens, with weeds choking out the flowerbeds. It would be just as she remembered it. And the servants, the ones who had been her family when she needed them most... they would be back too. She would see them again, and be there mistress as she should be and maybe then... with what was left of her childhood family around her in the place she truly called home, she could be happy. I thought of what Lord Capulet had said to me this afternoon, the price he had quoted. He hadn't understood the question, but I had asked it anyway. I had to go to the bank and see what my parents had left me. Would I be able to access enough of it immediately to pay Livia's bride price? Or would it take some time? My banker could tell me tomorrow. My uncle had been doing my banking for me, but as a man about to marry, it was high time I took that over myself.

 **A/N: Please review or PM with ideas/suggestions! xoxo - E**


	8. Chapter 8

**Benvolio**

"I know I don't inherit until my uncle dies. And I'm not trying to speed that process up!" I exclaimed, this banker was making no sense at all. "I know that my father left me some money. That's what my uncle has been providing my allowance out of. And I know its rather substantial. I want to know how much and if it would be enough to renovate an abandoned home. Not that you need to know that last bit I just... I don't understand what you're saying!"

"There isn't a separate account for you from your uncle!" The banker replied, nervously.

"Yes. I heard you. But he's been withdrawing from it for me for years. Whenever he goes in to get his own monies."

"Sir, you misunderstand. There isn't a separate account for you from the Montague fortune. Yours _is_ the Montague fortune."

"You are making not a whit of sense. I suggest you find your mind in your head somewhere and speak clearly."

"Your uncle has a modest account. Very large for that of a second son. But it is not the Montague fortune."

"Yes! When my father died the line diverted to him! It was in the damned will!"

"No! It wasn't!" The banker exclaimed. "He was your regent so to speak until you came of age, but you were and still are the sole benefactor of the Montague fortunes. He's been doing your banking for you for years, coming here and withdrawing all manor of sums and investing the wealth, we _thought_ solely on your behalf, but apparently..."

"You mean to tell me that now that I am of age, I have sole control of the Montague fortune."

"Of the majority, yes. Your uncle and your aunt each have their own respective wealth, a perfectly reasonable sum, but the large majority is yours. Your uncle has been able to act on your behalf as we have your signed statement that he should be allowed thus just after your 18th birthday. I racked my brain for memory of this. I vaguely recalled my uncle asking if I would like him to continue to withdraw my expenses from my accounts for me, as he was already going into the bank for his own money and me, being the lazy bastard I was, signing something giving him permission. Why shouldn't I have? He was doing the same for Romeo and I cared little for all of that nonsense? But all this time, the money that paid Rosaline's bride price, the money that paid for the Cathedral, the money that he spent remaking our manor, or persuading this person or that... it wasn't his money at all. It was mine.

"Can I revoke that right?" I asked suddenly. "Can I demand sole access to those accounts?" The banker nodded.

"Very easily, Lord Montague."

"I would like to do so immediately. And I should like a full accounting of what my uncle has been withdrawing as soon as you can." I looked at his nervous face and thought of Rosaline. Not that my banker and Rosaline shared any great resemblance, I just imagined, when she had been a servant, and someone had given her a very large task to undertake, well she was no stranger to hard work and she was more than willing to do it... but she still deserved kindness and gratitude. "There's no need to rush that. I know that such an accounting will take a great deal of work and time, and I don't wish to load you with more than you can handle. But if you were to work on it whenever you had spare time, and get it to me whenever it was finished, I would be greatly appreciative." The banker looked surprised, but nodded instantly.

"Of course my Lord, if you'll wait just a moment, I'll prepare the paperwork relieving your uncle of his rights to your accounts." He did so and within a quarter of an hour, I was fully in charge of the Montague family fortune.

"One quick question before I go, sir." I said to the banker, who straightened up and nodded. "I am to be married soon, and I should like that my wife have full access to my accounts as well."

"Full access?" He replied, his eyebrows raising and his face reading of pure shock. "Perhaps an allowance would be more-"

"I know it is not the usual way of things. But she's actually quite good at handling money and rather frugal when the time comes to be. She is to be my partner in life, and she is my friend, and if there were a moment when she found need of larger sums than she carried with her, I should like her to have the freedom and independence to seek it on her own, rather than having to belittle herself to beg me for it each time. I should not like to see her so diminished. She brings her own money to the marriage, and while I doubt she will have any great need for mine, she may chose to act on my behalf from time to time, in which case it is only fair to have her use my funds to do so, not her own."

"Your wife will act on her behalf."

"As she sees fit. As I said, she is my friend, and she will be my partner in life, my equal. I see no reason to deny her the availability of what we share."

"I don't mean to offend, Lord Montague... but you are very much so nothing like your uncle." I smiled at the banker.

"Offend? I do believe that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

* * *

 **Rosaline**

Ugh. I was _that_ girl. The one who pines. I didn't _pine_. But I was pining. For a boy who didn't love me and never would. For my best friend.

What if we succeeded? What if they didn't force us to marry? Would he still be my friend? Would I die a little every day knowing I could have married the best of men? He was that, the best of men. He treated me a damn sight better than any other man in my life - my father excluded - and he was... smart. And artistic. And kind. And funny. And he pushed me to think, and to be better, and... well yes he was more than strikingly handsome he was... I was in love with him. And I was pining for him.

And I would be lying if I said I didn't hate myself just a little bit for it.

But never mind all that. I would ignore the very thought of him today. I would busy myself so much that I wouldn't think of my torturous heart, of Benvolio. There was something I was supposed to do today, something aunt had spoken of yesterday, that was going to take up my whole day. I had been dreading it, so it would clearly take up my focus to pretend to enjoy it... what was it? I couldn't quite remember but if it would clear my mind of this wedding nonsense then I would be happy.

"Are you ready?" Livia exclaimed.

"For what?"

"Going to get your wedding dress designed!" Oh. Right. That was it. Because that would help me clear my mind. Great."

* * *

My designer was a rather lively man, and clearly the sort who preferred the company of other men. Not that my aunt noticed. It was rather amusing to watch their interaction, actually. Aemilius was a handsome man, tall and thin, full of energy, and a well coiffed blonde hair style perfectly set upon his head. He motioned with his hands at every word, and he liked to laugh.

"My dear, your dress must encapsulate your entire relationship. It is the canvas that helps the audience understand the couple without even hearing a word."

"Audience? It is a wedding, not a production."

"It is a production. And it will be one of the greatest productions Verona has ever seen! You must tell me everything about your betrothed. I've heard the rumors of course, and the poetry he's written you, but I must know more! You must tell me everything!"

"Hmmm." The noise escaped me as I attempted to come up with words about my relationship with Benvolio without actually thinking about Benvolio. It didn't really work. Aemilius clicked his tongue and waved his hand at my aunt and sister.

"Out. Both of you. She is distracted and I must have perfect focus. You may return in an hour to see where we have reached. I intend to try some existing designs on her to see how certain flourishes and styles appear on her frame. You may return for this but no sooner." My aunt was about to protest but with another flick of his wrist, Aemilius had thoroughly shooed her out.

"You'll have to teach me that trick." I teased in awe. He shrugged with a smile that showed he was much more pleased at the praise then he wished to let on.

"Act superior to someone like her long enough, and eventually they'll believe it. How do you think the monarchies formed, my dear. Now. Benvolio Montague. Tell me of him. Of you. Of your relationship."

"He's..."

"Dig deeper or I shall summon your aunt's presence once more."

"Kind. He's kind. I didn't expect that when I met him. I thought... well to be frank I despised him. He saves my virtue and very likely my life and still I spewed venom at him and told him of my hatred to his house and his family and most of all to him. But he is kind. And he looks out for me, even when he had no reason to do so."

"Because he loves you, my dear."

"No. He hated me in the beginning too and even still, he took care of me when I needed someone to help. It's because he's a good man. A better man than you'll find in most of Verona."

"Now we are getting somewhere. How did you realize you were in love, since you hated him so thoroughly?" He asked, excitedly.

"It wasn't love first. We were, unwilling allies at first. We had no control of the situation and we were forced into uncomfortable positions together."

"Of what do you speak?"

"Our betroth- I mean _their_ betrothal. Romeo and Juliet. I was her closest friend, and Benvolio was Romeo's. They were determined to be together and nothing we could do could stop them. We thought it foolish then, what they were doing. We thought it would never work and that they were mad if they thought this could heal a household rivalry that goes back a century or more. Then things got... so dangerous. And people were killed, and Romeo was near arrested, it was all... it was too hard. Things were getting dangerous and I thought I'd be killed and then here comes Benvolio, a man who still hated me, saving my life and asking me if I was alright. The same sort of thing kept happening. Our families, who we were, it made everything so dangerous, but he was my friend then, and I wasn't about to abandon him. And eventually I saw that... that I trusted him. That's important to me, to trust someone. For a woman to get married, it must mean absolute trust. She is handing over her freedom to her husband and I never thought I could trust someone _that_ much." Aemilius sighed.

"But now you do."

"Now I do." It was true. I wanted to marry him. I wanted to be his wife. The thought alone terrified and exhilarated me. I trusted him. I loved him. I wanted _him._ Benvolio Montague. "Soon enough that trust turned to love. And now we are to be wed, and we will do what Juliet and Romeo could not. We will bring our families together and unite Verona as one."

"As fascinating as the politics are, let's get back to your love. He writes you poetry."

"Yes. He's quite a good poet, actually."

"I heard parts of the second. There was a bit in their about marriage, was there not?"

"A marriage of true minds, yes."

"What does that mean? To _you_ , what does that mean?"

"He isn't just after me because I bring a large dowry, or because I'm a trophy he can parade around, or even because he fancies himself in love with me. He regards my mind, my personality, who I am inside, as highly if not more highly than the rest of it all. And to me that's... that's what I've always wanted. Someone who saw past the Capulet in pretty dresses and saw _me_."

"Just so." A tear glistened in Aemilius's eye and I knew he understood this desire to trust someone, and for that person to love you for you. "Let us try on a few gowns so that we may choose your favorite designs before your aunt comes back to share her likely gaudy opinion. I think she lacks your touch for classic elegance, and would not understand your own style. It is best to do this while she is gone in that case."

* * *

 **A/N: So - what do you think her wedding dress should look like? Forget styles of the time period, this is fanfiction not a historical dissertation. What do you think she'd look best in?**

.

 **Also, I need ideas for this story! Please Review or PM with plot or dress ideas!**

 **xoxo - E**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosaline**

I had a wedding dress. Or at least I'd ordered one. Aemilius had sketched out the ideas he had based on the bits of each style that we'd liked and what suited me, and I knew that any of what he decided would be beautiful. I'd look lovely. For a wedding to the man I loved. My best friend. I trusted him, I knew it would be a good marriage regardless, but I also knew that it would break my heart to see him fall for other girls. But I'd had my heart broken before. I lived through it. And I would again. I would do it with a smile, because even if he didn't love me, he was still my best friend, and I got to spend the rest of my life, being with my best friend.

"A letter for you, my lady." Evenlina, one of the older maids said, handing me the missive. She stepped in closer, glancing around. "I think you'll find that this one has slipped passed your uncle's notice, Rosaline." She said. I smiled and thanked her. She hadn't been my best friend or anything, but we had worked together for a long time, and we were friendly enough that her loyalty on these small matters would be to me over the Capulets. I doubted she'd defy them on anything large enough to get her fired, but on an issue that could easily be claimed a mistake, she would be partial to Livia and me. I slipped the letter in my pocket and made my way casually towards the door.

"Where are you going, Lady Rosaline?" My aunt asked, her voice pinched as she stepped out of a room and noticed my escape.

"For a walk in the rose gardens." I said truthfully. "I'll be back soon."

"See that you are. We have dinner guests." I curtsied to my aunt and hastened out the door before she could stop me again. I walked the winding paths until I found a bench to sit upon, and leaned back against the stone of a water fountain as I ripped open the missive. The handwriting looked familiar, but I couldn't remember having seen Benvolio's script before so I hadn't the slightest idea of why I would recognize it.

 _My dear Rosaline,_

 _I must speak with you immediately. My darling, I love you and I wish to wed you. I hope that after everything, you may be able to return my affections and we can move forward, as husband and wife. You see, it_ is _possible my dear._ _Information has come to light that I feel I must share with you immediately. I think this may solve all of our problems and give us a way forward. Meet me at the palace at as soon as possible. Princess Isabella will be issuing an official request for your company that I believe will appease your aunt and uncle to let you escape from whatever commitments they have made on your behalf._

 _I count the moments until I can see you again, my love._

 _Yours._

Tears streamed down my face as I read and reread the letter over and over and over again. He loved me. Benvolio loved me. And he wished to marry me, as I did him. We felt the same, and on top of all of that, he had information about the man who had attempted to kill us all, that would hopefully help us end the feuding and the rioting in the city. Oh my dear, dear Benvolio! I clutched the letter to my chest. That must have been why he had stayed away the other evening. He had been hunting down the criminal who held our families' futures in a vice. I wished he had taken me with, but I understood that he wished to protect me. I would have to rid him of that notion during our long, long future together. I laughed out loud. My day could not have a more perfect conclusion. I shoved the letter into my pocked and hurried inside. I'd been planning on wearing the dress I was currently in to dinner, but not dinner with Benvolio. I would have to change before the invitation arrived from Isabella, as my uncle would likely insist I immediately attend. I called for my sister and with a light in my eye, explained that I was going to be summoned to the castle to meet with Isabella and Benvolio about the plague on the city and our houses, and that we were going to solve everything, but that I had to look my utmost best and would she please, please, help me into my favorite gown? Livia grinned at me and acquiesced immediately. She hurried to pull out the pale blue gown with the hammered gold shoulder accents and arm bands. It was soft, and comfortable, but also gave me an air of strength, of armor, like a lady about to charge into battle. Besides. Benvolio had mentioned once that he liked me in blue, that it brought out my eyes. I attempted to tame my hair into something resembling a well put together lady, and let Livia fasten me into the folds upon folds of fabric, held together by metal fastenings and accents. When she had finished, I sprayed a touch of Jasmine scent upon my neck and went to the mirror. I took a deep breath.

"Do I look all right?" I asked Livia, nervously.

"I haven't the slightest idea why you are so worried, sister, but I assure you, you look stunning. Whomever you are hoping to impress will be more than that." I turned to hug and kiss her goodbye.

"Thank you, Livia. I'm sorry I am leaving you alone with Aunt and Uncle tonight. No one deserves that."

"I'm not alone," She said. "There are plenty of my friends here to keep me company and I've told you before. Aunt isn't nearly so awful to me as she is to you, so I will be just fine." That part at least, I believed. Just then there came a knock on my door. Livia hurried to open it and my aunt stood holding a piece of paper, looking highly displeased.

"You've been summoned to the castle." She told me briefly. "The Princess requires your company. Your uncle insists upon your leaving immediately so it is a good thing you are already changed for dinner. Hurry. A carriage from the palace awaits you outdoors." Her tone alone was enough to let me know that she thought I deserved none of this, but that it wasn't her game to play to deny it to me. "Well go on!" She insisted, hurrying me out the door.

I clutched the letter from Benvolio in my hand as I bounced nervously on the seat of the carriage. My eyes saw every sight of the evening, peddlers making their way home, men carousing on their way to their preferred establishments, ladies hurrying home, all manner of activity really, but I took in none of it. I was too anxious to see my Benvolio. My Benvolio. He loved me too. We would marry, and we would be in love all the days of our lives.

Upon arriving at the palace, two guards helped me out of the carriage and delivered me to one of Isabella's parlors. I waited anxiously, my feet fidgeting uncontrollably as I waited for everyone else to arrive. Isabella stepped in the room first, followed by a maid and I rose, practically running to her side. She smiled at me kindly as we hugged.

"You seem quite happy." She commented teasingly.

"Thank you, Isabella, for arranging this. Really. I can't tell you what it means." She laughed.

"I was more than happy to, when the situation was revealed to me."

"Did he tell you all? I can hardly wait to hear the whole story. Please. Tell me."

"No! I promised I would let him tell you, and currently Lord Montague is arguing with him, trying to change his mind on the matter, but I'm sure the lot of them will be in soon." I rolled my eyes. Of course he was arguing with his uncle. But we would prevail. He had convinced Isabella, and I could easily convince Escalus once I knew all, and with the Prince and Princess on our side, there could hardly be anyone who would disagree.

"Please! I can hardly wait!"

"Actually, our presence in the throne room might quell the fighting and we can get to the issue at hand. Come on Rosaline." We took each other's arms and we hurried down to meet the others. When we stepped into the room, Lord Montague, turned, looking utterly furious, borderline horrified. He bowed curtly to Isabella before returning his attention to Escalus, who sat on his throne. I looked around excitedly for Benvolio.

"Lady Rosaline." The Prince said, rising to his feet. "I see you've gotten my letter. I can't tell you how pleased I am that you have arrived to discuss it."

My heart was beating too fast. I must have heard that wrong. I must not have... no. He didn't mean...

"Forgive me your highness. _Your_ letter? Your sister is the one who summoned me here."

"Did you not receive the earlier letter I sent? Warning you of her summons." He smiled at me softly and nodded as I pulled the letter I had been clutching out of my pocket. His letter. His letter declaring his love for me. Escalus's. He looked to one of the guards. "Bring in the prisoner. He should be here when we discuss his actions and his fate." He said, his voice spitting with an anger I had never seen on him before. Before I could even begin to comprehend what was happening, two men came in dragging a struggling prisoner, his wrists bound, his head covered by a cloth. The poor soul was thrown at the Prince's feet, and Escalus reached forward angrily, snatching off the hood.

Benvolio.

* * *

 **A/N: It's short but I hope to update much sooner than usual so check back for the next update! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Chapter 10! We made it! Thank you all for sticking with me this far!**

* * *

 **I know we're all really depressed about the show being cancelled but... okay so I'm sure you've all heard that Shonda was just hired by Netflix... is there anyway they might pick this show up when she goes over? Please, find a way to write to Shonda, or the Netflix execs, to tell them that we love the show and that we really want them to pick it up over there! PM me if you want a template to use or if you need help finding addresses or emails to send stuff to! Thanks all!**

* * *

 **Rosaline**

This was a nightmare. There was no other explanation. In the few brief moments I had before everyone else started reacting, I tried to wrap my head around what was going on.

Benvolio hadn't sent me the love letter, Escalus had.

Benvolio didn't love me.

Escalus had arrested Benvolio for some reason.

Isabella had known... and somehow thought this was a good thing for me.

Lord Montague was here to argue for his nephew's... freedom? Life? I shivered. God only knew what Escalus's plans were at this point and what I had to save him from.

I would save him. I wasn't about to let him die.

Whether this was part of the masked man's plot or now, I couldn't know, but I would stop this, and I would stop him.

My best friend was kneeling bruised and a bit bloody at the Prince's feat, his hands bound in front of him, his eyes screaming of betrayal and anger.

Then everyone started to react. Lord Montague's voice was the loudest as he yelled about a Capulet plot, and the lies and ridiculousness that was occurring. Escalus was attempting to snarl something out about what had come to light, and why Escalus was in this state, but he wasn't quite loud enough for me to make out. Isabella was berating the guards for their treatment of him, claiming that 'this is Verona! We are refinement and grace, we do not beat helpless prisoners! They are the criminals and we shall give them justice not torture!' I half agreed with her. How dare they beat him? I wanted to rush to his side, to cry for his pain, and to take him away from here, to our secret hiding place. But Isabella was wrong too. He was no criminal. Of that I was certain. The voices grew louder and louder as the guards attempted to explain themselves to a shrieking Isabella and Escalus attempted to gain order over Lord Montague who had gone quite red in the face as he spoke. I could take it no longer.

"Silence!" I yelled over the din. To my surprise, everyone in the room, shocked at my proclamation, did as I had commanded, staring at me in perfect silence. "Prince Escalus." I continued, venom in my voice. "You will explain as concisely as you possibly can, why my betrothed has been arrested." There was a pause, and for a moment he looked unsure of himself, my tone throwing him off. "Now." I growled at him.

"We have received intelligence from a spy who is currently residing in Verona, a man I've known my whole life. The masked killer roaming our streets is none other than Benvolio Montague." I laughed loudly, but before I could say a word, the men in the room began conversing like idiots.

"If there is proof of this," Lord Montague began.

"There is!" Escalus replied haughtily.

"Then Montague house has no choice but to cast out our wayward son." Surprisingly, he actually did seem upset about that.

"Uncle, I swear to you-" Benvolio began before a guard kicked him, silencing him. I stepped forward angrily, but Isabella held me back.

"Let the men rant and rave before you speak. It wears them out." She spoke softly, her tone annoyed, and her smile tilting wryly across her face.

"You have forfit Rosaline's bride price to House Capulet, as you have no heirs to offer in Benvolio's place." Escalus proclaimed. I snorted indignantly. Yes, Escalus, because people were just interchangeable like that.

"On the contrary. House Montague intends to keep its promise to House Capulet and to this city and join our two houses." Lord Montague stated, his eyes looking towards the ground. "As my nephew is no longer able to wed Lady Rosaline, I will take his place."

"Are you insane?!" I asked, my eyes darting back to Escalus. "You aren't seriously-"

"Capulet will never agree to it." Escalus told Montague. My heart sank. Yes he would. If he wanted to keep the money, he would. My eyes darted around the room helplessly. Benvolio was eyeing his uncle as though he wished he would burst instantly into flames, and when he glanced away his eyes met mine, and I saw my own helpless feeling reflected back at me. That was it. I wasn't about to let them do this to him. He was tied up, and beaten. He had done so much for me, how could I not do everything in my power to make this right. Escalus was droning on about marriage law, and treason law and I turned my eyes to him, looking as angry and powerful as I could manage.

"Dear God tell me our monarch is not this much of an imbecile." For the second time that night, the room fell silent.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, affronted.

"The first time the masked killer attacked, was at our betrothal. When Benvolio Montague stood bare faced in front of hundreds, as a _different man_ attacked us. The second time the man was reported out, Benvolio and I were in attendance of Her Majesty Princess Isabella." I turned to my friend. "Is that not so?" She looked nervously at her brother.

"Yes, actually, we were walking through the gardens. The city criers were there too, watching them so they would know what to report in town gossip."

"We have intelligence that states he runs a large group of masked men, who follow his command. There was a meeting of all of these men, at a _brothal_ Benvolio Montague frequents, two nights passed, and servants of the House of Montague confirm that Benvolio had snuck out and did not return until the early morning, with _two_ horses, and acting very suspiciously. A prostitute confirms that they called the ringleader Benvolio."

"Then he is being set up." I snarled.

"Whatever he has said to convince you otherwise, I assure you-"

"You assure me that you are an idiot! Benvolio Montague was not at a brothel two nights ago, he was with me. I will swear it in front of this entire city, and you know what? My nurse can swear it too, for she saw him return me to my uncle's home. The second horse was for me. He is being set up. I swear it Escalus, and you must release him, immediately. There is no justice here. The masked killer, or the team of killers, whatever it is, they are still at large. Your spy? Lying to you. Which means you are being played a fool, and it is a part you are clearly more than willing to play. The spy is attempting to undermine you, to force you to start killing Verona's own for crimes they did not commit. Before long you will have an insurrection over this and if Benvolio Montague is punished any further, I can assure you, it is myself, and the rest of House Capulet who will lead it to your doorstep." My eyes were watering now, anger emanating off of me.

"I sent you a letter. I told you of this situation and you came, willingly, happily even." Escalus replied quietly, looking at me as though he had never seen me before. I pulled the offending letter out of my pocket and crumpled it in my fist as I stepped forward to stand beside where my love knelt on the ground.

"You didn't sign it." I snapped at Escalus. "Benvolio and I have been hunting down the masked killer for weeks now. I thought it was from him, telling me he had found him, you fool." I dropped the piece of worthless paper on the ground.

"You... you thought it was from _him_?" Escalus asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Yes. I thought it was from him."

"And that's why you came in such a hurry." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. But Your Highness," I said, forcing myself to keep my voice even, "That has no bearing on our current conversation. I will ask you one time, are you going to release him, or not?" There was a long silence before Escalus, spoke.

"We will investigate the matter thoroughly. Your nurse will be brought in for questioning and I expect you to give a full accounting of the night in question, as will Benvolio, to see if your stories match. In the meantime..." He nodded his head at the guards, who yanked Benvolio up and dragged him away, my eyes latched on to his and we remained that way until they slammed the door behind him. I turned to Escalus and shook my head.

"You're a coward, Escalus." I turned my back and marched over to Lord Montague. "Sir, might you escort me home?" He nodded, and held out his arm. As we made our way down the steps of the palace I spoke to him quickly.

"I would die before marrying you." I told him frankly. "But don't misunderstand me, I am on your side in this. Well, Benvolio's side. I'm not entirely certain the pair of you are together in this, but the fact of the matter is, Escalus will free Benvolio or I will."

"I'm not sure if you realize, young Capulet," he returned. "The Prince was all too happy to break off your betrothal to my nephew. And with the way he looked at you... I do believe he intended to marry you himself. Do you really think he will give up his prize for so little an inducement as the freedom of a man he hates?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'd die before marrying him too." I snarled. "I'll need to speak with your servants."

"Why?" I laughed.

"Spending several years of my life as a servant taught me much, first and foremost being, the servants, know everything. I will send my friends to every great home in the city, and I will find out what's going on, and I will bring in the masked killer, and I will set Benvolio free. Now. Are you going to help me, or not?"

 **Benvolio**

Everything hurt. My ribs were bruised, perhaps even broken, and my face was so swollen and tender that it hurt to blink. The guards were throwing me unceremoniously back into my little cage in this dungeon, and my entire body ached as though I'd been run over by a stampede of horses, but all I could do, was picture the fire in her eyes as she stood by my side and demanded my freedom.

She was taking my side to his. She was choosing me over Escalus. I knew she said she no longer trusted him. I knew that this was all because we were friends now, that she chose her friend over a man who betrayed her, but the kiss they had shared that I had overseen the day we were told we had to marry, it kept playing in my mind, even now. I loved her, but she would never kiss me like that, feel towards me what she had felt for him. But still. All of that aside. She chose me over him, even in an unromantic way and I could see that it was hell for the Prince. Then she went and told him we'd spent the night together and I had seen the fires of jealousy and anger in his eyes. They had turned towards me and almost promised to murder me right then and there for it, but it might have been worth it, to keep seeing him looking between the two of us like that. I would have to focus on all of these feelings, and pealing apart what was happening later, for now, there was something else I had to figure out.

I had snatched the letter up before anyone could notice when she dropped it. I held on to it, refusing to let it go. I had to know what he had written her. She had thought it from me, so it must have been ambiguous, but I needed to know what she thought me capable of writing. What she had seemed disappointed I hadn't written. None of it made any sense, like watching the second act of a play without having seen the first. I was missing all the clues. But they were here, in my hand. I held the answer.

I couldn't bring myself to open it. It was likely that it spoke of breaking off her engagement. She had been thrilled about the letter, maybe that was what she had been so happy about? But then why would she defend me so? I groaned in frustration and clenched my fist even harder, smashing the balled up piece of paper in my anguish. But still, I could not bear to look.

I had to think on something else. Something else. Anything else. I racked my brain for another thought but the only thing I could conjure up was the stabbing sensation I had endured as my uncle claimed that he would marry Rosaline. The image of him wedding her, and even worse, of him bedding her for God knew he wasn't the sort to forsake his marital rights just because his wife would prefer it, I'd had to bite my tongue so hard I tasted blood to keep from screaming out against the madness. She'd looked terrified. I'd felt helpless. I wanted nothing more than to protect her and as she was threatened, and her life played with as though she were a doll one could throw around for their own benefit, I sat at the Prince's feet, gagged, tied up, and helpless. I had failed her. I couldn't protect her anymore.

The tears were falling fast now and I didn't have the energy or pride to pretend there was anything manly about them as they fell into my lap. My hand slowly unfurled and I looked down at the scrap of paper in my hand. I couldn't possibly feel worse than I do know. If there was ever a time to break my own heart, now was it.

I unfurled the letter and smoothed out the paper being careful not to tear it.

 _._

 _My dear Rosaline,_

 _I must speak with you immediately. My darling, I love you and I wish to wed you. I hope that after everything, you may be able to return my affections and we can move forward, as husband and wife. You see, it_ is _possible my dear._ _Information has come to light that I feel I must share with you immediately. I think this may solve all of our problems and give us a way forward. Meet me at the palace at as soon as possible. Princess Isabella will be issuing an official request for your company that I believe will appease your aunt and uncle to let you escape from whatever commitments they have made on your behalf._

 _I count the moments until I can see you again, my love._

 _Yours._

 _._

Yours. I love you. Practically a marriage proposal.

She'd thought it all from my hand.

And she'd been joyful.

The tears dried on my face and no new ones fell to replace them as the corners of my lips turned up in a smile.

Good God.

She loved me to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Benvolio**

The door to the dungeons clattered open and I could hear her yelling at the guard before I saw her gown sweeping into the hall.

"-and I'll _thank_ you not to be so horridly judgemental next time!" She was hissing at him. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled myself as close to the bars as I could manage, trying to see her as best as I could, all of her. Her dress was mused, her hair, completely escaping the pins it had been set in, and there were more than one streak of grim on her skin.

She was magnificent. She looked around, and when our eyes met, she stalked towards me, her lips parting ready to say something that I was certain would be forceful, and eloquent, and full of passion but I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to hear something else entirely.

"You thought this was from me?" I asked before she could speak, clutching the letter in my hand. She frowned for a moment, her brow furrowing beautifully as she stepped forward to see what I held in my hand. She paled when she realized.

"Who gave that to you?" She asked quietly, hovering just out of my reach.

"You dropped it. I picked it up before anyone noticed."

"I..." She glanced away. She was blushing now, and her eyes looked panicked.

"You thought I'd sent you a letter to tell you I love you?" I asked, knowing the answer all ready but desperate to hear her say it from her sweet lips. "You thought it was me who said I wished to marry you?"

"Benvolio-" Her eyes were darting around the cells, avoiding me at all costs. _Look at me._ I thought. _For God's sake, Rosaline, look at me. Let me see your eyes._

"Please." I whispered aloud the last word that was in my head. Her eyes met mine. God in Heaven. She loved me too. I reached through the bars and pulled her close. Without waiting for my answer, or for her reaction, I held her head delicately in one hand, my other holding onto her back, as I leaned down and kissed her. We parted almost instantly, each desperate to see the other's reaction. It was clear she was as affected as I was. Before I could so much as blink, her hands were on my face, pulling me back in and kissing me with such a passion I could swear my heart ceased to beat.

"I love you." I murmured to her between the bars. "You are everything to me."

"I love you too." She looked deep into my eyes as she spoke and I could see the truth in them. "I love you, and I _trust_ you, Benvolio." I knew how much that meant to her, what a power she put in that. She was giving me everything she had. I kissed her again and I could feel her tears on my face. Pulling back, I wiped them away, and held her through the wall of my prison cell.

"I will get you out of here, Benvolio. I swear it."

"I fear my uncle may be behind this." I admitted. "You will need stronger allies if you are to face him."

"He is not. He wishes for your release."

"Do not trust him so easily." I warned her. "I have recently discovered that he has been lying to me about the lineage of the Montague household. When my father died it was all meant to go to me upon my becoming an adult. Not just my father's personal sums, but everything, the name, the house, all of it. He has been lying, and stealing from me for years, just so that he may hold power. If I were to die in prison, or if the prince were to execute me, he is next in line. It is all he's ever wanted, at his fingertips."

"Perhaps, but this is one plot he didn't come up with. I've been talking. To the servants in all the great houses. There is a secret organization that lurks beneath the surface of the nobility here in Verona. They wish to unseat the prince and take his power for their own. I'm afraid the plot comes not from your house but from mine. They shall blame it on you until they are able to complete their coup. But you needed worry. I've gathered nearly enough evidence. We shall stop them, and prove your innocence, and you shall be freed."

"And we shall be married."

"As soon as we possibly can manage it." I grinned.

"You must hurry then, my dear. For I do not think I can wait another day without calling you wife."

"A day. That is all the time you give me to bring down a rebellion, save an innocent man from prison, and get a marriage license? A day?"

"Two days then. For your own convenience." I amended. She smiled at me.

"Fine. Two days. We shall be wed in two days time at whatever church agrees to do the ceremony the quickest and then we shall run away together. Somewhere without our uncles looming over us."

"No need to run far. Before I was arrested I purchased our home. Workers have been restoring it for several weeks now."

"You bought us a home?! Before we even decided that we were in love?"

"I knew _I_ was in love, I just didn't know _you_ were in love and regardless of our feelings my dear, you were and are still my best friend and I wanted to provide for you. Not to mention I've come into quite a sum of money lately and I felt the need to shower it upon my future bride." I kissed her again, and provoked yet another smile upon her fair lips.

"Very well. You are allowed this fancy just this once." She decided. "But now I must away."

"No." I groaned, pulling her close once more, feeling the metal bars digging into me as I pushed forward, desperate to be near to her. "Don't ever leave me."

"You've given me two days to overturn our very city. I'm afraid I must away. I have work today."

"Return to me, my love." I said, kissing her wrist. She gazed back at me happily.

"Always."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short - I'm a bit blocked! I've been writing and deleting and writing and deleting more times than I can count and this is the only bit that really stayed through that process with any sense of finality, so I decided to post this at least so that I wasn't leaving you all hanging with nothing at all. Please, please, PLEASE send me reviews or PMs with ideas of what you think should happen next!**

 **xoxo - E**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviewers/PMers! I REALLY appreciate hearing from all of you! hugs and love! xoxo - E**

 **P.S. Sorry it's so short, but it didn't make sense to not stop where it stops here. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker than I did this one!**

* * *

 **Rosaline**

"The proof is before you, Escalus! What more could you possibly need?!"

"To accuse another prince of such a thing... if we're wrong it will mean war, Rosaline!"

"And if I'm right, and with witnesses from each household in the nobility, is that really a question at this point? But if I'm right, and you do nothing, not only will that prince still be out for your head, but you will be executing an innocent man. Oh. But you wont be at war, will you? I see how that's convenient for you, to just bury your head in the sand like that!"

"Rosaline-" He began warningly.

"What kind of Prince do you intend to be? The kind who shies away from justice because it might inconvenience him? The kind who kills innocent people because apparently you have to kill _someone_ for this? Or maybe you're the sort of Prince who abuses his power to punish people for unrelated issues."

"Are you suggesting that I'd only kill the Montague because he fancies himself in love with you? Because you have decided that you love _him_ now?!"

"I'm suggesting that I no longer know who you are, Escalus. I'm suggesting that I've just handed you the man causing chaos on your streets, a murderer, a man who wishes you dead and to wear your crown, and I've done so on a silver platter, and yet you still hesitate. That's not the man I once knew."

"The man you once loved." He corrected, with a haughty stare.

"Yes. Once. I won't deny it. I loved you. Deeply. But I am a different person than I once was. And so are you, Escalus."

"Why do you love him?"

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it. You thought the love letter I penned was from him and the moment you realized it was not you were terribly distraught. You thought he loved you in return, and that he was the one who wished to marry you. So now, all of a sudden, you're in love with the Montague. Why?"

"Is love really something that can be explained?" I asked, thinking about a pair of deep, dark eyes, staring into my soul and how safe they made me feel.

"Yes. I love you because you are kind, and beautiful, and smart, and you challenge me, and you push me to think about things. I love you because you are brave and sweet, because you are the one who makes my heart beat a little faster when I think of you. I can explain why I love you."

"I could probably explain why I loved you, too, Escalus. But that's just it... this _thing_ between Benvolio and I... I can't explain it. He isn't the person I thought I'd end up with and not just because of his name. He and I, we were never meant to be together. But fates be damned because I can't be without him. He is the other half of my very soul. And while I can't explain it, I love him more deeply than I knew possible."

"More than me. That's what you're saying."

"Why are you making me say it? He is my betrothed. I love him, body and soul. And if you kill him for this folly, something he did not do, you can forget about Paris. I will bring you down myself. And I won't even have to work that hard to do it. A man who puts aside justice for personal gain is not a man that the people will support."

"You are threatening a Prince. A dynasty. I could have you arrested and thrown into a cell with your lovely betrothed."

"You could. Or you could do something about the person actually baying for your head and your crown, and you could let your loyal citizens be in peace. If you let him go, I have no quarrel with you, and I will do my part to help you bring down the true culprit and secure your reign." He rubbed his hand over his jaw, the way he did when he was confused.

"Rosaline-"

"Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to get on me knees and plead for your mercy? What do you want from me, Escalus? What can I do to secure his release?"

"You're too proud to beg, don't be absurd." He brushed off my impassioned outburst. In a moment, I was on my knees before him.

"Please, my prince. He is innocent. Free him. I beg of you." His eyes fluttered and he looked down at me, confused.

"You would beg for him?"

"I would do anything. Name your price for the freedom of an innocent man." We just looked at each other for a long time, as he contemplated my query.

"Marry me, Rosaline. Marry me, and I'll let him go."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this puppy is short, but I have so little time to write these days, I figure you'd all rather I spit out short bits more often, rather than longer chapters over a period of time. If I'm wrong, please let me know! xoxo - E**

* * *

 **Rosaline**

Marry Escalus, or watch Benvolio die. It wasn't even a question. I had said I would do anything and I meant it. So why did my heart hurt so much? Why had I vomited half a dozen times just today? I loved Benvolio, with all my heart, and doing this, sacrificing my own happiness for his life? I would do it a million times over.

The dreams I'd had, of marrying him, of giving him a child, of being his best friend for the rest of our lives, they had all disappeared like a thin sheen of smoke in the breeze the moment the words had been out of Escalus's mouth. 'Marry me.' It wasn't a request. It was a choice. Marry him. Or watch Benvolio die for a crime he didn't commit. Oh God. I think I might be sick again.

* * *

 **Escalus**

She was going to marry me. It would be just like it used to be, before I had tried to put my country before her. I wasn't going to do that again. She would come first now, always. I wasn't going to repeat my mistakes. I'd forced her to be close to the Montague, I'd forged their friendship in their joint terror of being together. It wasn't real. I'd remind her what it felt like, being us. Already, she couldn't explain them, and that made sense. They'd panicked. They'd been the only ally to one another. It made sense that she fancied herself in love. But it wasn't real. None of it was real. I would make the right choices now. I'd do the right thing by her. She would come first. And together we would rule my country.

"Your Highness," A voice called out. I turned to the man, dressed in nondescript clothing.

"Allistor. What have you discovered?"

"What the girl says is true. He leads them, Prince Paris, and he intends himself for your throne."

"And?"

"The trap is set. He will be apprehended in the act, no way for his father to claim his son wasn't breaking the law, or that we were unjust."

"Are you certain?"

"Quite. This coup will end, and you can go back to planning your wedding."

"You make it sound like I am a useless ruler, one who cares more for parties than politics."

"Not at all, your highness," I glanced at my friend who smiled at me kindly. "I know how long you've been waiting this moment. I am glad it will all work out for you." I grinned. Allistor was the guard who had accompanied me to the Lady Rosaline, back when her parents yet lived. He knew my longing for her, and my struggle when it became clear we could not be together. And now... yes. He was right. I would look forward to this party, just this once.

* * *

 **Benvolio**

She loved me. I could die tomorrow and I would die a happy man, for she loved me. It was a mantra I'd been repeating to myself as I paced this dingy cell. Two days since she made me the happiest of men. Two days since we'd kissed, for real this time. Two days since we'd sworn our love for one another and changed the course of fate. Two days. I sighed. They'd been part the most thrilling of days, knowing that she loved me in return, and part agony, waiting for her to return, or to secure my release so we could be together. I wished to hold her in my arms, without these damned bars in my way. I wished to kiss her in the sunlight, letting all the world know that I held her heart. I wished to marry her as soon as possible, and make her my wife in every way. I knew my men would still be working on my project. When my chief servant had come visit me, after my imprisonment, I'd made it clear that the house, the servants, all of it was to be finished as I'd requested, even if I was killed, and that it was meant for the Lady Rosaline. There was nothing my uncle could do about that, even if I died. The house was to go to Rosaline and her sister, the Montagues had no ownership of it, no matter how much money I was putting into its restoration.

But none of that mattered anymore. She held proof of my innocence, the prince would let me out, and we would live there together, hang tradition of moving into the Montague manor. After all I-

Oh god. My mind began to swam and I had to sit down to process the sudden realization. She held proof of my innocence and was taking it to the prince. The very prince who had written to her two days ago to tell her he still loved her and wished to wed. The same prince who could hang me for a crime I didn't commit no matter the evidence if I stood in his way. And I certainly stood in his way.

Surely he wouldn't... surely he would see that if she loved me as she swore she did, his killing me would forever tear them apart, and he would never win her then. Surely.

Then again, I wasn't about to continue this dancing around my cell, feeling safe in the knowledge that our dear prince was wise enough to understand that after all. No. No, after all of this, I refused to be torn away from her. I had found my other half, and death would not stop us. Nothing would stop us. Fate couldn't be that cruel.

At least that's what the romantic side of me swore. But the realist part, the side which was growing ever more dominant with every death I saw, with every ounce of heartbreak and sorry I faced, that side was thinking heavily of my friend Romeo. He had loved another Capulet. He had loved her beyond words. I'd laughed at him at the time, but now... I understood him better now. He had loved her and fate had brought them together, only to tear them apart with horrid timing and families who wouldn't leave well enough alone.

No, I couldn't count on Fate any more than I could count on the Prince's intelligence. Fate was a right bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm gonna apologize in advance for this chapter. Like, we all knew it was coming but... I'm still sorry. I'm awful. Apologies all around. xoxo - E**

* * *

 **Benvolio**

"Wake up, Montague." A rough voice called out, jolting me from the fitful sleep I'd been managing in the corner of my cell. "Time to go."

"If you're referring to my execution, then I'd rather sleep a bit longer."

"I'll let you sleep in that cell all you like, but if I were you, I'd get up, kid." The guard was eyeing me curiously, and to be perfectly honest, his tone was confusing me.

"Where exactly am I being taken?"

"To your uncle. You're being freed." I leaped up from the floor and all but ran to the door of my cell.

"She did it, then? She got him to free me?"

"I don't know anything about any girl, but I know my orders, son. You're to be freed, and returned to the Montagues, with a full apology from the Prince. He insists, however, that you accept his apology and make up some rot about how you are proud to live in a city that is so diligent about justice, and you were happy the truth has come out at last, or something. Don't worry. I'm fairly certain the exact speech was given to your uncle and you're only meant to say something affirmative." I was barely listening. She'd done it. She'd proven my innocence and convinced the Prince to let me out of here. I couldn't wait to kiss her again. I couldn't wait... Oh God I wanted to marry her right now. I'd do it in this cell if it meant her being my wife all the quicker.

The guard led me up the stairs, my wrists not in chains for the first time in what felt like an eternity. I was fidgeting restlessly, and I could hear a rumble of voices coming from the throne room. She'd be in there. I was sure of it. I was certain that she'd be as anxious to see me as I was to see her. Rosaline. My darling Rosaline. She would be my wife. She would be mine forever. Just as soon as I walked out of this castle and into her arms. Oh lord why did this hallway feel like an eternity?!

* * *

 **Rosaline**

I was done vomiting by now, though I was fairly certain that it was largely to do with the fact that I hadn't eaten in the past two days and no longer had anything to remove from my stomach. I had been given an older gown of Isabella's, completely redone, of course, and looking nothing like it had on her, but still, a quality of dress to fit a princess. Oh god. I felt like hurling again. He had already arrested Paris. The ambassador that Paris's father had sent along with him in the first place was returning to the Prince to inform him of his son's treachery and our current imprisonment of him. If some deal could be made with the man for the return of his son, Escalus was likely to make it, but with several assurances that Paris could never truly rise to power. There was a younger sister there. It would be likely that the Princess would take over upon her father's death. Isabella liked that. She'd always been a champion for women in power.

My sister was by my side, and it was one of the only things keeping me from fainting straight away. She too was dressed the part of a lady, and she looked at peace, back at her old station. At least that was something I could give her now. The sister to a princess, she could marry where she wished and she could marry for love. I had hopes for her, that her life would proceed with happiness and hope, and joy, even as mine insisted on the darkness that surely stretched out ahead of me. For the first time, I began to understand my dear cousin, Juliet, how she defied them all to be with her Romeo, and how in the end, she refused to exist without him. But I didn't have her freedom to die. Too many people counted on my living this hell. God only knows what Escalus would do to Benvolio if he did not have me to tame him back, and my sister... she could only rise and fall and rise and fall again so many times before she became a joke, an uncertainty, and lost her ability to marry well and romantically. For Livia, and for Benvolio, I would endure. I had to endure. I couldn't meet Lord Montague's eyes, though I knew he was attempting to catch my attention. I had done what I'd promised, hadn't I? I'd secured Benvolio's release and return to his family still fully in power and respectable. What more could he want? What more could he take from me? I had nothing left to give.

A guard entered the room, followed by a prisoner, but I forced my eyes away. It was Benvolio. I knew it was him. I could feel his very presence in the room. But I couldn't look at him or I'd burst into tears and Escalus would understand my heartbreak and God only knew if he'd still keep his promise of Benvolio's safety.

"Lord Montague." Escalus rose and addressed Benvolio immediately. "The crown wishes to grant you your freedom, and apologize for the previous discomfort you have faced."

"The Montague family is a great champion of justice, your grace." Benvolio's uncle spoke in response. "We are proud to be a part of a system which would hold anyone, even a wealthy lord accountable for their actions. We knew that Benvolio was innocent and that your quest for the truth would bring the true criminal to light, and we were happy to allow justice to work itself out in the end. A bit of discomfort is nothing we are not willing to bear for a just city, and noble city, a city which makes both the peasants and the nobility answer to the same law."

"Precisely, your highness." I froze. I could avoid looking at him all I liked, but I couldn't stop myself from hearing his voice, the voice which two days prior had spoken of his love for me, of our future together, a future which would never be. "I am pleased that the true murderer has been captured, and that I might return to my life as quickly as possible. I have much to look forward to in the coming weeks."

"Indeed you do." Escalus announced. "As you shall now be taking your uncle's place in my council."

"Your highness?" Benvolio questioned. I could already picture the look on his face. I dug my nails into my palm to keep myself from turning to look at him. Oh God I just wanted to look at him, to see those eyes and know everything would be all right! But it wasn't going to be all right, and false hope was nothing more than a lie, so I stared at Escalus and wished for the thousandth time that this day be over.

"I've received note of the corrections to the previous notions we'd had upon your father's passing, Lord Benvolio. Evidently, you were to be sole heir to the Montague house, your uncle only the regent until you came of age. You are well over age and I welcome your advice and guidance at my council table." Oh God no. That would mean he would be here, in the castle, all the damn time. I would have to see him, interact with him, knowing I could never have him. This day was getting worse and worse.

"I thank you, sir." Benvolio replied, sounding as though he wasn't sure he was all that grateful after all. Escalus nodded graciously.

"Another announcement, as all the Lords and many of our city's people are here to witness your emancipation," Escalus cleared his throat and I bit my tongue to keep from tearing up. Had someone told Benvolio yet? Did he know? Or was he about to be blindsided and believe that I didn't love him, that I would chose wealth and power over him? That's what it surely would look like to him, that I'd been given a chance at power, and wealth, and a station far beyond my own, and I'd taken it, leaving him behind. "There is something that we may now make known. Fellow Veronians, as you are aware, as long as this masked devil has stalked the streets, there has been chaos, bloodshed, and terror reigning. The tragic loss of Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet marked a pivotal moment when the previously feuding families came together to help end this terror once and for all." Was he mad? The masked man hadn't appeared until well after Romeo and Juliet had died. Was anyone even believing all of this? "It was decided that Verona would make a show of unity, of support, and of love, all that we hold so dearly. As such, a betrothal was made, with no intention of a wedding." People were murmuring now, and Escalus had to raise his voice to be heard over the dull noise, amplified by the echoing room. "Rosaline Capulet and Benvolio Montague agreed to fabricate a romance to show our enemies, both foreign and at home, that we would not be torn apart. The families played their part in honor of the love their children had for one another before their untimely deaths. Now that the killer has been apprehended, there is no need for this charade any longer." It was no longer a dull murmur. People were talking outright. Some simply seemed intrigued, while others were a bit more upset by this news.

"Your highness," Benvolio cut in, my blood freezing at the sound of his voice. "I'm afraid that there's been some developments."

"Indeed. There have. Allow me to explain, Verona. These two young people were chosen, as by virtue of their position in those particular families, the point was more strongly made, but also because Benvolio Montague and Rosaline Capulet share a profound love of Verona, and would do whatever it took to bring peace and prosperity to our streets. Benvolio is from a strong house, which proves its loyalty to the crown often, and the Lady Rosaline... she was already betrothed to me, an agreement which would always have voided their betrothal before it reached it's continuance in marriage." He held out his hand to me, and I stepped up beside him, taking it in mind. "Please, allow me to announce with a great happiness, that I will marry Rosaline Capulet in one week's time." And now people were calling out, across the room, yelling to one another. The Prince was to marry a Capulet, what did that mean? What would become of that house? Would the nobility shift in power? Why had we all lied? What was happening anymore. As I looked around the crowd, attempting to discern the general mood at this announcement, I made the mistake of drifting my eyes a little further left. I met his gaze.

Oh God above. This was what heartbreak felt like.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! Okay, so I know it's been forever but I'm blocked. I'll try REALLY hard to get the next chappie up!**

* * *

 **Benvolio**

A million thoughts were chasing one another as I stared out the window of my uncle's - no, _my_ carriage on our way back to _my_ estate. But none of them made any sense. It was as I was watching a play and a character from the next theater over had wandered on stage and begun performing parts from the wrong show. It made no sense. None of it made any sense.

"Nephew-"

"Silence." I demanded.

"I beg your pardon but I doubt that's any way to speak to the head of this household, young man, and I demand that you treat me with the level of respect I deserve!"

"We both know damn well you haven't been head of house since I turned 21 years old. I'm head of House Montague. And unless you intend to have me killed as you did my father, I'd suggest you stop stealing my funds and ordering me around." I shook my head. This was ridiculous. I wasn't even that angry at my uncle per se, I was just... angry. He'd killed my father, and stolen my inheritance, and mismanaged my estate and all I could think was how on Earth a girl who I could read like an open book had tricked me into thinking she was in love with me, no, had tricked me into thinking she valued love and trust more than money and power, only to leave me brokenhearted while she got engaged to a damn prince. A prince, I might add, whose head was only still attached to his shoulders because _I_ had done my damndest to stop the damned coup that was aiming for his life and his crown. Well not I. We. I shook my head. There was no we. It had all been some trick. Or maybe that's what I would think, if I thought someone with a heart as big as Rosaline's capable of such a thing.

Again, nothing made any sense. The pieces just... didn't fit together. I knew her, not just her person, but I knew her soul, her heart, and even though my panicking heart was doubting that at present, I knew deep down that I was missing some piece of this puzzle because I DID know her and I knew that she didn't trust him. Maybe he'd offered her assurances. Some semblance of power over him so that he could not hurt her again. I don't know how that would work, but if she didn't trust him... Did he have something over her sister? She might marry him to ensure that Livia was safe and well provided for. The sister of a princess would certainly fair better than the sister of a lady. Or perhaps in the brief time away from me, her feelings had changed once more. After my initial scoffing at that thought, I began to give it more credit. After all, we had fallen for one another, hard, fast, and in the heat of adventure. She already had feelings for the prince and while she insisted they were gone, perhaps they were simply lying dormant, and somehow, in the 24 hours since she left my side, the pair of them had re-awoken their feelings for one another. She had loved him. She had loved me. But her heart was easily changed. How could it not be? She'd fallen for me, a Montague, an orphan, a man she'd sworn to hate, a man from the family who'd made her an orphan. That must be the missing piece. Her heart, while deep, changed quickly and easily.

It still felt as though I was forcing the pieces of this puzzle together but they were starting to create a picture, so I ignored the edges where they didn't quite fit.

It didn't really matter. I could fixate on this all I liked, dedicate my life to figuring out what had changed, but at the end of the day, she was going to marry him, and I was going to die miserable and alone. I wasn't even being dramatic. It was just... true.

"Son-"

"Don't call me son." I spat out. My uncle looked... almost afraid. I sighed. "I'm not mad at you. Forgive me uncle."

"Forgive... You find out I had a hand in the death of your father, that I've been lying and steeling from you-"

"Don't pretend that you haven't been managing our house well. You were in it for the Montagues, not for yourself. I may have loved my father but even I can admit he was a far better father than he was head of house. I've looked at the finances. He was loosing money at an alarming rate, and he cared little for future planning. It wasn't selfish, what you did. You did it for Romeo. So that he might have something of the world. If it had been selfish you'd have killed me too."

"You still seem oddly calm about this."

"Am I supposed to be angry over a bit of money? Unlike others I could mention, money and power are not the most important things in the world." Once again, my words were spat from my lips and a fool could hear the venom and bitterness in my voice."

"So you loved her too, then."

"What?" I asked, his slightly saddened tone confusing me.

"I thought perhaps she'd agreed to marry our fool of a prince because she thought she was doing you a favor, because you didn't love her and she wanted to give you the chance to find love, or something equally noble and idiotic."

"What are you talking about? She knew I loved her. More than she loved me, it seems."

"You're wrong."

"How so? You saw what happened along with the rest of Verona, how could I be wrong?"

"When you were arrested, she came storming out of the castle, having just sworn directly to the Prince's face, in front of armed guards, and half the Lords in the land, that he would rue the day he turned his favor from you. She slaved day and night, igniting the servants of the city to band together and learn the truth. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat, she did nothing until she'd discovered the truth and brought together proof for his highness. She was prepared to defy the devil himself if it meant your freedom. She loved you more fiercely then I've ever witnessed before. I thought maybe if you didn't love her back... maybe then she might align herself with someone so clearly beneath her in order to bring you happiness." I feel into silence. More puzzle pieces that didn't fit.

"It doesn't matter why. She made her choice. They're betrothed before God and country. There's naught to be done."

"The pair of you were betrothed before God and country. It cost me 40,000 ducats, so I remember it quite clearly, Benvolio."

"Consider it a wedding gift for your prince and his happy bride." I finally replied as the carriage slowed to a halt. I opened the door before the footman could get to it and I stalked inside, avoiding eye contact, avoiding the voices calling out, happy at my return. Instead, I walked into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed, I rested my face in my hands, and I wept.

* * *

 **Rosaline**

I wept. All the time. Before my head hit my pillow each night the tears began to pour and the didn't stop until long after I feel asleep. In the middle of a meal when my aunt made a comment about my bringing honor back to our family. When Livia spoke about my wedding dress - actually I'd almost held it in then, the dress itself meant nothing without the man, but she'd gone on to say that it was a good thing the modiste had started making it back when I was still fake betrothed to Benvolio so there was time to get it done before the big day. Then I'd bawled again. Livia didn't understand. My aunt did but pretended otherwise. My pillow let me cry in peace.

I kept my sanity knowing that I was doing this all for him. He would be safe. He would find someone else to love and she'd bring him a large dowry, and a dozen bawling babies, and I could make sure that the whole lot of them were just fine. I would protect him. I would love him from afar. And one day, I would stop crying over him. Probably.

"Rosaline!" Livia's voice chirped. "I know you've been melancholy all day sister, but there's someone here to cheer you up!" Dear God. If it's Escalus again I think I might vomit. He had been taking to dropping in to see me. It would have been romantic if I weren't in love with another man whom he was using as blackmail to get me to marry him. A slight knock on the door told me that this mystery guest was here. Her head pocked through the doorway and I sighed in relief. Isabella.

"Rosaline!" She cried out rushing to my side. As we pulled back from our embrace, she glanced at Livia, seemingly asking if my sister knew the truth of the situation. I shook my head minutely and she pursed her lips. "Livia dear, would you mind allowing me to steal your sister away on a walk. You and I have had much time in the past week or two as you've reentered society as a lady and it's been truly lovely, but there are some details I must speak to Rosaline about. Royal family sorts of things. The guards are needlessly secure about it all and I've been forbidden to speak in the presence of another." She spoke the words with such dramaticism, it was clear that she disapproved of the fictional story she'd made up and Livia wasn't the least bit offended by it all. She laughed gaily and urged Princess Isabella to help me out of the mood I'd been in. Isabella confidently took my arm and led me to the garden.

"My dear friend..." She began quietly as we walked. "I wish I could offer you words of comfort."

"I once wished upon a star to marry your brother." I replied bitterly. "I now curse every star in the heavens."

"You loved him once, could you not learn to love him again?"

"A child loved him. I am no longer that child. Beyond that I do not trust him, and even if all of that were completely irrelevant, Isabella, I am in love with another man! A man, I might add, whose life is at risk if I refuse your brother!" She fell silent once more.

"I went to him. Asked him to release you from your promise. But I'm afraid it did more harm than good."

"In what way?"

"I suggested that you both might be miserable if you did not love him, and he was all the more convinced that he should make you love him, and that he would slave at his task until you did. He is determined to have you, Rosaline."

"A possession for his collection."

"It isn't like that. In the very lease he does love you. It could be far worse."

"It could. But am I to rejoice because my love could instead be dead? Imprisoned? By the man I'm to marry. What sort of monsters threatens to kill or torture an innocent man just to get what he wants?" Isabella had nothing more to say for a few minutes.

"I will be your friend, always Rosaline. If you ever find yourself in need of anything, I wish you would call upon me for it. Selfishly, I am a touch happy we are to be sisters. I have always thought of you as my best friend, and I am-"

"You aren't selfish, Isabella you are practical. You always did make the best of your situation. I find I am incapable of joining you on that particular high road. I am too busy walking headfirst down the road of despair."

"I think it is better than it appears."

"Can I lock myself away from my husband on my wedding night? On every night thereafter? The thought of him... I love another. It would feel... wrong. Like I am betraying Benvolio. To sleep with Escalus? To bear his children? Isabella, I..." I had to cease speaking now because once again, I wept.

"You will be an excellent mother, regardless of your children's father." The princess spoke softly, taking me in her arms and rocking me gently, attempting to quell the tears. "You need not be afraid. Your heart will remain true to Benvolio, no matter your actions. It is not a betrayal. Not really. You do this for him."

"It doesn't make it easier." I blubbered, my tears wetting her sleeve.

"I know." We sat down on a nearby bench and she held me, comforting my sobs, for the better part of an hour, until a servant came to fetch us for dinner. Rebecca. That was the girl's name. I had enlisted Rebecca and her 6 brothers, footmen in various houses across Verona, in my search for Benvolio's innocence. She didn't look me in the eye anymore.

I dried my face, lifted my head, and marched forward. For Benvolio. Always for Benvolio. My love. My heart. I glanced into the sky, and I wondered what God thought about all of this. The brilliant sunlight caught on the large diamond Escalus had placed on my finger. Then again, perhaps there was no God.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! So if all goes to plan, there's going to be some interaction between Benvolio and Rosaline next chapter! Woohoo! I'd LOVE to hear what you would all like to see. SERIOUSLY! PLEASE! Please review and PM me with how their re-meeting should play out, and what else you'd like to see out of this fic before I wrap it up. Cheers! xoxo - E**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Those notes really keep me going, and they really help me shape this story to what you all want to read! Keep 'em coming! This gets a little... not lemony but definitely limey? I guess? I've updated the rating to reflect that because I don't want anyone to get offended! Please let me know what you think of this chappie, and what you think should happen next! xoxo - E**

* * *

 **Rosaline**

"Ros." Livia's quiet voice sounded a bit apprehensive as she pulled me aside after dinner. "We need to talk."

"Of course! I'm afraid I haven't been a very attentive sister, with everything happening, I just-"

"Not that. I understand you've been busy, I just don't understand why."

"Well with our finding the Montague's innocence, and needing to ensure peace with Paris's father, and my betrothal-"

"I'm not an idiot, Ros. I know what's kept you busy. But that last thing you mentioned, that's what confuses me. Weeks ago you told me you were falling in love with Benvolio. You told me you didn't trust Escalus, and you didn't love him, and I watched as you lit up for Benvolio - who by the way you haven't called 'the Montague' in ages! - but Ros, I saw how you felt about him. You loved him, deeply and truly and in a way that you never had Escalus, and most certainly don't now. I know you don't care about the money, or power. So what is it? Why have you agreed to leave Benvolio for him?" I froze. I couldn't tell her. The more people who knew, the more danger Benvolio was in. She didn't- I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't.

"It's more complicated than that, Liv."

"It's not, actually. Do you love Escalus?" I couldn't lie to my sister, but I couldn't tell her the truth either. Evidently my silence was enough to answer her question. "I thought not. Do you love Benvolio?" My frantically wiping tears from the corner of my eyes answered more loudly than I ever could. "Why are you doing this then?"

"It's complicated, Liv."

"Ros-"

"Don't. Please don't ask. Isabella knows, all right? We've thought of every possible outcome. This is what's best."

"Best for you, or best for Verona?" I took a deep breath, and shrugged.

"Neither, actually."

"Ros."

"Please. Let it go, Livia. This is hard enough."

"I hate to see you this miserable."

"I hate to see you so worried. Cheer up, my dear sister. Seeing you happy will make me equally so."

"I expect it wouldn't, actually." She replied dryly.

"Please, Livia. Let's just... let's go for a walk. We have an hour or more before we must be ready for the festivities tonight." She nodded and took my arm.

"Shall we go home?" She asked teasingly, motioning towards the path that took us back to our parent's home.

"No." The answer came too quickly and too sharply and I knew Livia knew something was wrong, but she had the good sense not to mention it as we made our way, one of us in tears, towards the garden path's instead.

The hour passed far too quickly and it was too soon when I found myself being prepped and readied for my engagement ball. Isabella was hosting it. She swore to make it as painless as possible. One toast, no speeches, just dancing, and drinks, and food, and a good time. She even promised she'd find a reason to make us dance with other people so that I wouldn't need to be glued to Escalus the whole time. She was a good friend. She always had been.

* * *

 **Benvolio**

"You're drunk." The accusation came quickly and bitterly from my uncle's lips.

"Am I supposed to deny that?" I asked. Then I burped. Denying really wasn't going to work for me now.

"This is our debut back into society. Sure the prince patched things up so nicely for us, but if we behave like boorish idiots tonight, our family will-"

"I'm going to celebrate the engagement of a gold digging whore I used to love and the bastard she's going to marry. It's a _happy_ occasion uncle! Why should I not enjoy myself! Celebrate with a drink!" I burped again. I really needed to get that under control before we got to the castle.

"You will not call her that." He hissed. "She will be a princess. You will do all in your power, to remain friends with the pair of them."

"I will do a great deal for the House of Montague, uncle, but you ask too much."

"Then you will at least remain cordial."

"I will do my absolute best." Burp. Damn. He looked at me like one looked at a man relieving himself in the street.

"Get the smell of you. And drink some water. You need a break before we leave."

* * *

 **Rosaline**

Escalus had invited the Montauges?! Not just Lord Montague, or some cousin Montagues... no. Escalus had thought it wise to invite _him._ Was he just trying to hurt me? Was this some kind of game to him?

"I couldn't leave one of the House of Lords out of the invitations." He protested after my hissed accusation. "How would that look? Like we were punishing the Montagues for some slight, or transgression. And you were the one who insisted that Benvolio remain unscathed after his stint in prison. I thought he would gracefully come up with some excuse, and his uncle might attend in his stead."

"Benvolio is not exactly what some might call graceful." I shot back, through clenched teeth.

"Ignore him, love. This is all for us." For you. This is all for you, you selfish son of a bi-

"Dancing!" A voice called out as a group of stringed instruments struck up a chord. Isabella rushed to the center of the room, her magnificent gown drawing all the attention her mere presence could not muster up. She described the dance in question and I bit back a smile when she spoke of partner changing. After each set, we would move in the circle, and find a new partner. To 'encourage friendship and peace throughout Verona' or something she said. To keep me away from Escalus she meant. We took the floor first, and others lined up around us. The steps were basic. I didn't need to pay much attention to them as the music swung by. Escalus looked... happy. He looked truly happy. He really didn't understand what was going on, did he? I was passed from one Lord, to the nephew of another, and so on, making my way back towards my fiance. I reached out towards the practically ancient Lord of House Venetti when a different hand swiped in to claim mine. The overwhelming scent of liquor hung in the air as warm hands gripped mine, pulling me into the next set.

"B- Lord Montague." I stuttered out. "I did not know you danced." I hissed.

"And I didn't know you were a whore." He growled back. He instantly seemed almost startled by the words, and his face fell.

"Odd. You are no stranger to whores, I thought you might recognize me instantly." I spat back, accepting the accusation, as I had no way to dispute it without endangering him.

"Rosaline, I didn't mean- It just..."

"Came out? Yes. Words have a way of doing that when you're plastered drunk."

"Why are you here?"

"At my own engagement party? I think even drunk off your ass you might be able to come up with a reasonable answer to that. But while we're on the subject of attendance, I meant to ask you the same question." I returned. "Why did you come?"

"My uncle insisted."

"Ah. Yes, well if your _uncle_ insists, it I don't see why on Earth you might consider-"

"You talk a lot." He swallowed hard. "I miss that. It's too quiet with you gone."

"Lower your voice, you fool. You don't want everyone to hear-"

"To hear what? That you talk a lot? Or that I miss you? Because you do, talk a lot, except when I have my tongue down your throat. Although I suppose that's what you really don't want anyone to hear, especially not your little prince. Does he know? I knew you had loved him, but tell me Ros, does he know that you told me you loved me? Does he know that we kissed more passionately than he could ever hope for?" I didn't think Benvolio even realized I was dragging him out of the room at this point. He was far too gone for that. "Does he know that if those damned bars weren't in my way I'd have made you my wife then and there?" I flushed deeply, his words pulling deep inside of me. _Oh God, if you exist, have mercy on me._

"You need to go." I replied. "I'll call you a carriage." My grip on his wrist was tight but it needn't have been. He was following me regardless. I could let go if I wanted and he would-

-take my hand in his. I had let go, and he had reached out and taken my hand.

"I wanted to. I wanted you so badly, Rosaline. Want you. All the time. Not just... I don't mean-" He sighed, and he slowed down, his grip on my fingers slowing me in the process.

"Not just what?" I asked, in spite of my own common sense. I wanted him too. And I needed to hear him say it once more if I wanted to keep even a slight hold on my sanity. Oh God in Heaven, I might go mad with this rush of feeling.

"I wanted to kiss every inch of you. I wanted to worship your very being. But it wasn't just that moment, Rosaline. I wanted every minute of your future. I wanted to belong to you, to be your husband. I needed you for every single heartbeat I have left. I need you, for every heartbeat. They are empty without you, Rosaline. You have consumed my soul, and I need you. I need you to be my wife, to be the mother of my children, my best friend... I- we belong to each other Rosaline. We did in that moment and we still should." I couldn't even take a breath before his lips were on mine. His hands, one interwoven with mine, the other on the back of my head, cushioning it as he walked, pushing me backwards with his lips until I backed into a wall. His body enveloped mine, and I could feel how hot he was against me. Beneath the reek of alcohol I could still smell _him_ and I could feel the hot tears rising in my eyes, at the overwhelming hurt and healing I felt in this single moment. His tongue begged entrance and it did not occur to me to deny him.

He was drunk, and half mad with anger and bitterness, but he loved me still, I could tell. I wanted him, I wanted him to have me before Escalus managed it. No. That wasn't it. I wanted him before I had to retreat to Escalus. There wasn't enough time. We'd be missed. It was my engagement ball after all. The room we were in was dark and empty, but how long before a servant happened through, taking a shortcut to the kitchen, or Escalus wandered after me and reneged on our deal, killing him on sight? This was dangerous. This was wrong.

I could feel his arousal pressed against me and I very suddenly didn't care.

I reached for the laces of his pants and did my best to undo them.

"I love you." He murmured against my skin, as his lips attacked my neck. I had freed him in an instant and when I took him in my hand, he stilled, groaning into me.

"Faster." I muttered back, aware that we had less than no time. It didn't take much to hike up my skirts, and pull down my underthings. I was bare to him and I should have felt some sort of embarrassment, but all I felt was an intense desire that I knew would never stop. We fumbled in the dark as he reached down to position himself. I was dripping with desire, and he said as much, his voice filled with wonder, as his fingers touched me for the first time. I gasped, thrilled at the feeling of his touch.

"Please." He begged. "Run away with me."

"Benvolio hurry." I begged.

"Rosaline, please. Marry me. We can run away together. Friar Lawrence, he helped Romeo, he'll help us! Please."

"Benvolio I need you." I whined. His erect cock was touching my entrance and I was almost humming with desire, but he stilled.

"Why won't you say it?" He asked, his words blurred and his hands shaking on my skin. "You can't... are you still planning on marrying him? Even after we-"

"I don't have a choice, Benvolio, but I want you. Please." I begged. I needed to have him be my first. He was my first true love, the only one I'd ever have. I needed him to be the one to whom I gave my virtue. I couldn't bear it if it were Escalus.

"You'd still marry him." He repeated bitterly. And then his fingers were gone from my entrance, and he was stepping back, leaving me standing cold, against the stone wall.

"Benvolio!" I cried out, begging him to return to me.

"You don't have to worry about seeing me again, Princess." He spat out bitterly. "You wont." And with that he stumbled away from me, and into the darkness.

"Benvolio!" I cried out again, righting my skirts and chasing after him. But by the time I'd fixed my clothing and followed him out the door, he was long gone. I collapsed on the floor, and wept.

It was in this position Isabella found me 20 minutes later. She pulled me to my feet, and told a servant I'd twisted my ankle falling down some steps, explaining away my tears with a more physical pain. A footman carried me up to Isabella's room where I would spend the night, haunted by the touch of my soul mate, a touch I knew I'd never feel again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know last chapter was kind of... angsty and stuff, but... no buts. I don't know. It just was. I hope you liked it and I hope you like this one... but we're in a downswing of emotions, so I'm not sure how likely that is. Sorry fam. Also sorry cause it's short, but there's some action coming up, so this will be the last pseudo-boring chapter... hopefully ever? we'll see. Please review!**

* * *

 **Benvolio**

Having fully relieved myself of the contents of my stomach over the course of the past few hours, my head was growing clearer. There was still a pounding ache, but the mixture of water and a fried egg made by one of the spectacular cooks my uncle had brought into our household in preparations for a wedding feast that was never to be, it was clear enough to allow me my current occupation: pacing and cursing my own failure.

I had made a fool of myself. If intercepting her dance, and drunkenly accosting her wasn't bad enough I had... I had attempted to seduce a woman sworn to marry another. I had... oh God I had put her in an impossible position. I had done her a gross disservice, and I had been... _cruel_ to her. I had sworn my love to her and then I had acted a boorish cad, nearly forcing myself upon her unwilling person.

 _She hadn't seemed unwilling at the time. Drunk or not, you know damn well she was begging for you, she was-_

I pounded my head in my hands, relieving myself from that particular line of though. I had behaved as ungentlemanly as I possibly could have, and I was far less than the man she deserved.

I loved her. Regardless of my ability to have her in my life, I would do what was best for her. I sighed, packing my satchel and making my way to my lawyer. I needed to prepare a very, _very_ complicated wedding gift.

* * *

 **Rosaline**

I awoke to the feeling of soft silk pressed against my cheek and the remnants of tears, crusted in my eyes. I hated crying myself to sleep, but I'd gotten so used to it now I barely noticed anymore. At least that's what I told myself when I rubbed the crusted tears out of the corners of my eyes.

"Morning." Isabella walked in the room, having the common courtesy not to look _too_ happy. "I asked for breakfast to be brought up, along with an ice pack for your ankle." It took me a moment to remember why my ankle would need ice. Oh. Right. Explaining the sobs to the bystanders. "It should buy us some time before..." She trailed off.

"Oh. That's today." She nodded.

"Yes. With the dignitaries visiting for your ball last night, Escalus thought it best to have the gifting ceremonies now, while they're all hear. No need to make them all travel twice." I nodded. Some of them would be back for the wedding, but in a skilled bit of diplomacy, Isabella had put around that I was extremely shy, and knowledgeable about what an honor it was to become a princess, and that I knew I wasn't ready for such an honor, and as such, we had decided to have a small wedding, to allow me time to learn my new place in the world before a spectacle that a normal royal wedding would bring. I think that half the reason Escalus agreed was because he was afraid I'd say no and try to run in the middle of the ceremony. It was a weak excuse, but Isabella was rather persuasive, and no one seemed to question it. So today I'd have to sit by the right hand of the Prince and accept all these gifts from people wishing us well. And I'd have to pretend to love him. On paper, it wasn't unlike what I'd had to do with Be- with _him_ back in the beginning, when I still hated him, but it felt different.

We had been... victims together. Neither of us had wanted it and we had both been rather conscious of one another's angst and heartache over the whole thing. Escalus, on the other hand, this was his fault. He was the perpetrator here. He could stop all of this, but he would not. His so called love for me was too great... he knew nothing of love, only of desire and possession. He thought I was his, to use as he liked. I could never love him. A small voice in my head, prepared for the day when Escalus met his match, when he fell in love with one who could love him in return. But we would be wed. And while some may have considered that a nonissue for a man of Escalus's standing, I would do everything in my power to keep them from one another. If I could not have Benvolio, Escalus would not know love either. A knock on the door sounded, and breakfast entered, followed by half a dozen stylists, ready to prepare me for this day. Yet another horrid, horrid day.

My wardrobist tsked his tongue as he brushed away the tears that were falling on the patterns he showed me. Isabella sat beside me and held my hand, telling the man to pick whatever he liked best, and that I didn't have a preference.

"If I could stop all of this, I would." Isabella said to me softly. "If you change your mind-"

"No. It is done." I cut her off. I couldn't allow myself to consider the fantasies, the alternative. "He is a darker man than I could ever have imagined. He will do whatever it takes to have me, and I cannot, I _will_ not allow Benvolio or Livia to suffer because I desired freedom." At his name I burst into a new cascade of tears and Isabella shooed the hairdresser away and held me tightly in her embrace, rocking me back and forth, comforting me as best as she could.

* * *

 **Livia**

The message had come late last night, much to my aunt's chagrin. Rosaline had twisted an ankle and she was going to remain a guest in Isabella's rooms for the evening. My presence was requested the following morning as she prepared herself for the presentation of the gifts. A carriage had picked me up promptly at the scheduled time that morning, and I had arrived alongside the stylists. We had walked together for a while, but I had fallen behind, distracted by a painting in the Hall of Dignitaries. Paris. A young Paris, with his father, the Prince behind him looking proud. Why hadn't they taken it down? Escalus had nearly been killed, his crown stolen, his sister likely humiliated and degraded, if not killed herself because of this monster's greed delusions. So why did it still hang? I had sighed, looking at it. His eyes... that look in his boyish eyes was so innocent, so _good._ Something had happened between that boy and the man I'd met to twist him. What was the world coming to? Without the stylists as my guides, it had taken me a few moments to find my way to Isabella's suite.

I finally came upon the door but before I could enter, I heard... crying? Was that Ros?

"If I could stop all of this, I would." Isabella's voice cut into the sounds of tears gently. "If you change your mind-"

"No. It is done." Ros' voice was like a knife, cutting and sharp. Angry and desolate all at once. "He is a darker man than I could ever have imagined. He will do whatever it takes to have me, and I cannot, I _will_ not allow Benvolio or Livia to suffer because I desired freedom." My hand flew to my lips as I stifled my gasp. That was it? She was marrying Escalus because... he had somehow threatened Benvolio and I? Of course she was. It all made perfect sense now. I was so _stupid!_ My sister, the woman who nearly ran off to become a nun rather than wed someone she didn't care for, was now willingly marrying a man she did not love, when the one she did pined for her endlessly. She had only stopped herself from joining the nunnery when... when she realized it would be better for me, safer for me, if she did what she'd been asked. She was always protecting me. Always had, always would, and now she was sacrificing her heart for me. And for him. Escalus must have threatened Benvolio in some way. And the Montague had no idea. He thought she had just left him. I had to tell him. I had to... _we_ had to save Ros for a change.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Short and sweet but packed with action! I really hope this makes sense... if it doesn't, please let me know and I'll edit!**

* * *

 **Rosaline**

When in the hell was I expected to make use of a ten foot gold fountain which could spray champagne out of women's... Well then. I would have to be creative in the thanks I sent to Milan. Although, it may be a useful gift after all because the Doge of Venice had sent over more champagne than the city of Verona could drink in a week. This was growing obscene. It appeared after Verona's triumph over villainy, it was now seen as a place to prove one's loyalty to and all manner of obscene and obscenely expensive gifts were being sent to the Prince and his soon to be bride. My own uncle had been attempting to obtain the perfect gift since our engagement was announced. I had told him it was unnecessary. He had responded that I was a fool and I understood nothing as this had naught to do with me. That was a good description of my life these days actually: I was a fool, I understood naught of what was going on, and the story I was playing out had nothing to do with me whatsoever.

Lovely.

Much like this Vase from a British dignitary. Did any artists with actual merit come from Britain, I wondered to myself as I watched two servants struggle under the weight of the offending object as they carried it away to the sound of Escalus thanking someone eloquently.

"A moment," he then said, before the next, would be gifter stepped forward. "I have a gift of my own to impart." He stood with a flourish and motioned a footman forward. He bowed before me and lowered himself to one knee. I understood the gesture, as a prince was not supposed to bow to anyone, was immense, but it feel flat given my forced attendance in this farce.

"For the woman who will soon be a Princess, but whom has always been the queen of my heart." He took a square box from the footman and opened it before me.

The tiara inside was nothing short of stunning. The twisting gold leaves formed the circular base, and green gemstones littered the front, forming three peaks, the center peak the highest of them all, which would rise from the crown of my head. The primary gem was a massive, tear shaped emerald, which shone brilliantly against the golden filigree. Nestled beneath the crown, were two matching earrings, the size of a child's fist, thin gold master craftsmanship, with a multitude of smaller emeralds, gleaming in the noon light.

"It's... they're stunning, Your Grace." I told him truthfully, urging the tears to recede as I was reminded that I was to soon be 'Your Grace' as well, and not Lady Montague. "You are far too kind."

"You deserve nothing less." He kissed my hand and I could hear more than one young lady in attendance sigh happily. It made me want to vomit. Again. Without asking, he quickly took the crown and rested it upon my head. I pulled the earrings I was wearing out and finished adorning myself in his gift before he had the chance to dress me. That was too intimate. I couldn't handle that just now. He grinned like a little boy to see me thus portrayed.

"The gems came from a crown belonging to my mother." Isabella offered loudly, distracting me kindly. "Escalus allowed me to work with the goldsmith to create a crown to your taste and liking." But not too well. Isabella knew me, and knew what I liked. I admired master craftsmanship like this, but I preferred simple adornments, pure bands of gold or silver, a single jewel, or talisman. Something meaningful. His mother's jewels... I should have been honored. But I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, wherever she was. Someone cleared there throat and the gifting commenced.

"From House Capulet," my Uncle's representative announced loudly. I stopped paying attention. I'm certain my uncle would have heart palpitations if he knew I was ignoring his well thought out gift, but as he had told me so bluntly, I knew nothing, and none of this was about me.

"From the House of Montague," I froze. I hadn't prepared for this. The footman announcing the gifts opened a scroll and began to read from it. "The House of Montague offers it's sincerest congratulations to Prince Escalus and his soon to be bride. They wish to show their excitement through the following gifts," I could practically feel my uncle seething at that - _gifts_ not a gift, always to overshadow the Capulets, "for the Prince and the Lady Capulet. For His Highness, The House of Montague wishes to give the dedication of the Montague Cathedral," I almost laughed out loud. My uncle was purple in the face. They had all but stolen his cathedral, a church passed down in our family for generations as it reached it's completion, claimed it as there own, and then given it as a gift to the soverign. If that wasn't enough to overshadow his gift, there could be nothing that was. A laugh. Of course, the Montague had gone ahead and made me laugh at this damned event, for this had his name written all over it and I saw it instantly for what it was, an attempt to amuse me. This may be offered for Escalus, but I knew it was really for me. "Not only in honoring the marriage of His Royal Highness, Prince Escalus, to the Lady Capulet, but also in cementing the beginning of a long lasting friendship between the families of Montague and Capulet, The House Capulet wishes to give, to Her Ladyship, Rosaline Capulet..." The footman paused and narrowed his eyes at the page. "I... I don't understand... it just stops there." He said weekly.

"Us." A voice piped up from the back. I knew that voice. My eyes shot up and I found them. My family. The nursemaid who had raised Livia and I, the maids and servants, and footmen from my childhood home... not all of them, but definitely most. They stood, in brand new livery beaming at me. I cried out happily and in a manner that likely did not befit a soon to be princess, leapt from my chair at the head of the receiving line and flew back to them, embracing them all in turn.

"Not just us, of course," Nurse said with a smile, her hand stroking my cheek. "He's gone and put the house to rights. It's as it should have been. Oh my Lady, wait until you see it." One of the Capulet footmen of my childhood, Tyrion spoke up with a low bow in deference to my fiance.

"Your Grace, as I'm certain you know, the home of Lady Rosaline's childhood is willed in equal parts to Lady Rosaline and her sister, Lady Livia. Even upon their marriages it remains in their names, and their names only. The House of Montague will pay for our servitude for the duration of your marriage to the Lady Capulet, to serve Lady Rosaline, and Lady Livia in whatever manner they require." He looked... tense.

"My dear." I said, doing my best to sound like Livia when she was happy about something. "These are my family servants." I said gesturing to the family that was much more than that to me. "They raised me, Your Grace, and I have missed them all terribly. Of course, I shall not be living with them, in the home of my childhood, but it shall please me to know that my sister will be so well looked after, and that they to, are in turn looked after. Does it not please you, Your Highness, to know that my sister, soon to be your sister, shall be cared for so that she, like us, might be able to marry for love and not societal concerns?" He smiled at that and nodded.

"Of course, my dear. What a splendid gift from House Montague." But his eyes told another story.

* * *

 **Benvolio**

"Benvolio!" A voiced called out loudly from behind me and I stopped, turning around to see a streak of dark hair and hauntingly familiar eyes rush towards me. I bowed quickly, to avoid having to look her in the eyes for a moment more at least.

"Lady Capulet." She frowned at me, wrinkling her delicate brow.

"I'm not planning on calling your Lord Montague, so you may as well call me Livia." I sighed.

"Lady Livia." I glanced around the busy street but no one was paying us any mind. "I thought you might be at the palace this fine day. Is there not another celebration of-"

"I need your help." She cut me off, reminding me more and more of her sister with every impertinent remark she made.

"Lady Livia, forgive me, but I do not think that I can-"

"She doesn't love him!" I would have been a fool if I hadn't known what the girl meant.

"I... you don't know how she feels." She rolled her eyes and my heart clenched. Could the Good Lord have sent a messenger that didn't act so much like my darling Rosaline?

"I'm her sister. I know her better than she knows herself." Lady Livia replied quickly. "She doesn't love him. She cries herself to sleep and makes herself sick with the thought of marrying him.

"Then perhaps she shouldn't have chosen that particular path." I replied sharply. "Good day, Lady Liv-"

"She loves you." I froze once more, unable to turn around and walk away as had been my intention. "I know she does. She was so... _happy_ with you. She was truly herself and she told me that she was falling in love with you ages ago. She loves you completely and truly and that's why she's marrying the prince!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It didn't to me either! I couldn't understand why the girl who always swore nothing but love and trust would make her marry was suddenly wedding a man she held neither emotion for, until I overheard them talking, her and the Princess. Escalus threatened you and I, he must have said that harm would come to us if she didn't marry him, and now she's going to ruin her life, and be with him just to protect us."

"What do you mean, he _must have said_ that?" I asked, my blood already beginning to boil at the possibility. "Did you hear what he said?"

"They weren't repeating the conversation verbatim, no, but Ros was crying and Isabella was comforting her and said that if she could stop all of this, she would, but then Ros cut her off and said what was done was done, or something like that, and then she said that 'he is a darker man that I could have imagined. He will do what it takes to have me and I will not allow Benvolio or Livia to suffer because I desired freedom'." She paused. "I'm fairly certain that last part was verbatim, or as close as I can recall it anyway."

"Bastard!" I swore, furiously making Livia flinch. "Apologies, My Lady, but-"

"No need to apologize. Just tell me... what are we to do? We must save her from this fate! Ros is always the one who plans, I don't... I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do, Benvolio." My heart pounded in my chest. How could I not have seen it?

The last puzzle piece. The picture was so clear now I couldn't understand how I ever had been blind to this. My darling Rosaline, was destroying her own life for us, for... _me._ She did care for me. She _did_ love me.

"We have to stop this wedding."


	19. Chapter 19

**Rosaline**

The wedding festivities were truly begun now. The engagement ball, the gifting ceremony, and today, I would be granted a title by Isabella so that I might marry a Prince without question. Uncle was beyond thrilled. My gown itched.

"Ros, can I talk to you?"

"Livia! Where have you been hiding?" I smiled, taking my sister's hands. She narrowed her eyes at me and cocked her head to the side, curiously.

"Has he spoken to you then?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry?"

"Has he... you look happy." She pointed out, an odd edge to her voice.

"I... today I am. I've been thinking, Liv. Today, I'll be given a title, and while I could hang all about the stupid title, this is a _good_ thing. You won't just be a Lady Capulet, you'll be sister to a royal, soon to be princess, and then Liv, you'll be able to wed for true love. You needn't worry about comfort or riches, for that you shall have in abundance. You shall be able to live your life unfettered."

"Sister I appreciate the sentiment, but the price is too high."

"It isn't." I spoke quickly, cutting her off before she could continue. "I would do anything for you."

"I know!" She hissed at me. "That's why I worry. Rosaline, I know that you're only marrying the prince to protect Benvolio and me. Please. You needn't worry about us, there are safeguards in place. Tell me what the prince holds over our heads so that we might step out from under it and save you the trouble of a miserable life!" I grew cold and I stepped back from my sister.

"Livia. You can't know."

"I overheard you and Isabella speaking, I _do_ know, I-"

"You misunderstand me! I don't mean to say that it's impossible for you to know, only that you are now in more danger because of it! Curse my tongue if it is what first betrayed you in this! Forget what you know. Forget what you've heard. I am content to make my choice to benefit those I love, and I wish you to look upon my union with only support and goodwill."

"Ros! I cannot! I know you do not love him! I know that you love another!"

"And let that be the last time those words escape you. Forget what you know sister. Things are far more complicated than you are aware."

"Ros!"

"Things have changed!" I spoke quickly, praying no ears but hers would hear my words. "The Prince was angered at... it doesn't matter. He wishes to ensure that I comply, and ensure he has. I beg of you, if you ever loved me, you will walk away from this misguided mission of yours, and give a toast at my wedding."

"You ask too much sister."

"On the contrary, Livia, I only ask the bare minimum. And I beg of you your word! Swear to me, Livia, swear to me you will drop this."

"I cannot do as you ask. As you would protect me, so I would protect you."

"From what? He would not hurt me. I would want for nothing material. I would have power in my own right. I could do real good for the people of Verona. Why is this a bad thing? Why must I be rescued?"

"Because you do not love him."

"Love!" I cried out something between a sob and a laugh. "I did once. I prayed that we might wed once, upon a shooting star. And see? My wish has come true. Escalus. Forever." I could hear the bitterness in my voice but I had a right to every ounce of bitterness I possessed. Benvolio had given me my heart, in more ways than one, and most recently in giving me my home back. Escalus had seen how I reacted and was most anxious that I might care for Benvolio still and... well anyway, if his threats over their heads hadn't been serious before, they certainly were now. "I will marry for love of those who mean the most to me." I said, cupping her face in my hands. "That is more than enough for me."

"Rosaline!"

"Promise me you will leave this alone, Livia. Swear to me."

"I cannot!"

"You must! I beg of you! You will be in far more danger if you pursue this!"

"The way you were in more danger pursuing the killer who ran rampant around Verona? The way you were in more danger running off with The Montague to help save him?"

"No. Not at all like that."

"It is no different!"

"It is very different! The masked killer needed to be brought to the law. Escalus _is_ the law. Please. If not for yourself then I beg of you, for _him._ Livia, Escalus will... I must protect him and this is the only way."

"There's always another way!"

"There is not! And I beg of you, Livia, please, I will die in agony if I know that he has been harmed and when I might have stopped it. Please. Help me. Drop all of this and let well enough alone."

"Rosaline,"

"Please Livia. Help me save him. It's all I want for the rest of my life, to know that I saved him, that he has the chance to fall in and out of love some more, to be happy."

"I don't think he can be without you."

"I have hurt him. He will learn to look at me with misery and disdain and he will move on and find someone else."

"And shall you watch that? Will you toast at his wedding?"

"If I am lucky enough to see him alive, healthy, and happy, I shall toast to him at his wedding." Livia shook her head at me, sadness filling her eyes as mine blinked back tears. "Please Livia, help me save him. Let all of this go." After a silence that lasted an eternity she finally relented.

"I will let it go, Rosaline, but do not expect me to stand at your side and watch you throw your life away. You ask too much of me." And with a turn of her heel and a swish of her skirts, Livia walked away from me.

* * *

 **Benvolio**

"Well? What did she think of the plan?" I asked, in lieu of the millions of other questions I had about my darling Capulet.

"I never got to the plan." Her sister spat out from between gritted teeth.

"Were you unable to see her?" I asked, my face falling at the thought of waiting even longer to hold her in my arms once more.

"I saw her. I told her that I knew and I barely got past refusing her protection or whatever it is she thinks she's up to when... ugh!"

"What?"

"She's going to marry him. And she says she'll raise a toast to you at your wedding." Livia stalked off, leaving me standing alone on the dusty street staring at the spot she had stood in, uttering incomprehensible words.

"Livia!" I called out as soon as I'd found my tongue, chasing after her. "Stop! Tell me... what do you mean?"

"She says things have changed. For the worse I would assume. She is more intent to wed the Prince now than ever before and she made me promise to stop trying to get her out of it."

"So she's scared. That's why we need to help her!"

"We don't even know what's really going on, Benvolio! What if we do something and we make things worse for her!"

"So what, you're just going to give up? Let your sister marry for wealth, and power, and your comfort?" Her palm made quick contact with my cheek. It wasn't the first time I'd been slapped and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Don't presume to know me well enough to say something so utterly insulting. She's my sister. I love her more than I love myself, but what she said made me think and I'll say it again. We don't know what's going on. We could make things worse. So, you and I need to do a little research. We need to know exactly what he's holding over our heads and we need to make the threat go away so she can get out of this marriage. And then, we find out what dark secrets he has and make him as miserable as he made her. And _then,_ if he presumes to push too hard, I will see Isabella on the throne in his stead. He tried to claim a prize by forcing my sister into a cage but so help him God, he does not see what fury and hellfire he has wrought." Huh. I really had to stop underestimating Capulets.

* * *

"Isabella." She hissed as she passed by the lady on her way out the door, her arm entwined with mine. "Join us, won't you?" She asked, her voice raised and sounding gay and light, as if she were the girl watching her sister wed, nothing but happiness alight in her eyes. "Now." The scary Capulet voice was back. My eyes scanned the room as Livia and the princess exchanged pleasantries and plotted loudly for all to hear that our trio was to take a walk in the evening air, to refresh ourselves before dessert was served. My eyes met hers and I didn't bother to hide my stare. She was regarding us with great curiosity. Her sister's arm wrapped in mine. The Princess laughing gaily and looking at me kindly. It was all an act. (Well mostly. The Princess part. Her sister and I really were walking together but any closeness between us was of the familial sort not the romantic kind.) She almost seemed jealous, though she knew us all well enough to know that neither the Princess nor her sister would have any interest in a person like me, nor I them. I think that maybe she was jealous of our freedom to speak with whom we wished, to leave the party if we wished... of our freedom. My heart hurt for her and I renewed my efforts to free her from her gilded prison as soon as possible.

The princess on one arm, and Lady Capulet the younger on the other, I was the focus of many jealous stares as we departed the grand hall and made our way towards the garden. Princess Isabella was eyeing us oddly as we walked, and seemed confused by our secretive departure. As soon as we were ensconced behind some delicately groom shrubbery Livia gripped Isabella's arm tightly.

"We know." She said briefly. "We know Escalus is threatening us and that's why Ros is marrying him. Instead of the panicked look I expected, I watched the Princess breath a sigh of relief and pull Livia into her arms.

"Thank God! I've no idea what can be done. Escalus isn't evil, he's... he's misguided and he thinks he can make her fall in love with him again if only she'll give him a chance but he doesn't see that her heart won't be won over so easily this time! He doesn't see that every step he takes in forcing her to give him a chance is only pushing her away! He..." She sighed and looked at both of us apologetically.

"At first I thought we should call his bluff. The brother I knew wouldn't hurt a fly, I thought for certain that if she just refused and went home that he would grumble about for a few days and then focus on rebuilding our city after these terror attacks, that he could focus on cementing our family's crown and power and he could just... move on. But then, I found out he was having Livia followed. Not just Benvolio, the man he's seen as his rival for so long, a man whom he though was trying to kill him, but _Livia._ " She cupped the girl's face in her hands. "Dear, sweet Livia, he was having her followed by an unmarked fighter, a man who could capture or kill the moment he so commanded. I paid the man off. He wouldn't dare hurt her now, but I don't know what other safeguards he has in place. I don't know what else he holds over the pair of you and he told Ros things... I don't know what exactly, but she was shaking like a leaf when she left the room and she was so pale I thought she might faint. There's nothing he wont do to have her." I swore and rubbed my hand across my face.

"We thought you might know what he all had over us, so that we could undermine that and help Ros." Livia said flatly, as disappointed as I at how little Isabella knew. "Ros won't tell me. She thinks I'll be in greater danger but Isabella, he's going to destroy her. He's going to..."

"I know. He's trying to break her spirit. He's trying to posses her."

"What if we just... spirit her away. In the middle of the night. My family has money, Livia, and-and connections. I can get you both to Spain or France and you could live in one of our homes there. You'd never want for anything." I winced, remembering my conversation with Rosaline, in what felt like decades ago, talking about her making a run for it, and how she didn't want to go to Spain or anywhere else. She wanted to stay here. With me. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from tearing up. Tears wouldn't help her now.

"You really want to travel to France or Spain with two Capulet women bossing you around?" Livia teased, presumably in an attempt to lighten the dark mood that had settled over the three of us.

"I couldn't go with. If I disappeared, His Royal Ass would know to look at the Montague holdings. If I were here... angry as he was at her disappearance, he would only check Capulet lodgings, or with those sympathetic to the Capulets, and that is certainly not the Montague house. I could even act as though I was still bitter and angry at being overthrown. Pretend to hate her."

"You... you wouldn't come with us?" Livia asked quietly. "I don't understand, I thought you loved her? Wanted to be with her?"

"Of course I love her!" I swore passionately. "My heart breaks every day I do not see her face, or hear her laugh, or... but I could handle its breaking over her absence every day for the rest of my life if it means her being free."

"You would give up your life with her for..."

"For her freedom? I would give up everything, Princess."

"She wouldn't leave without you." Livia said quietly. "She wont leave without knowing you'd be safe. 'Probably' won't be enough for her."

"Then you'll make her leave me here." I told her angrily.

"By what? Tricking her into thinking you'll be meeting them? And then when you don't, do you think she'll just follow the plan, angry and sad that she was tricked? Of course not!" The Princess scoffed. "She'll turn around and come back to get you and we'll all be in the same position. Besides. You two deserve to live out your lives happily in that gorgeous house you bought her and be happy and damn it Montague, that's what we're going to accomplish, so stop with the last resort plans, and let's start thinking!" Rosaline was really rubbing off on these two.

"You'll have to find out what he holds over us. Rosaline won't tell us and even if she would, she likely doesn't know all. Escalus had a backup plan to his initial threats, and he will to these." Livia told Isabella. She nodded and agreed, saying she'd find a way to get us a message in a day's time with what she had learned.

"And you, Montague, need to find a way to get Rosaline alone so you can apologize." I blanched.

"I..."

"For the ball the other night."

"That was what the house was! Amongst other things! I treated her boorishly, I know, I let the drink control me and I acted on baser instinct. I have sworn never to act in such a manner again. I should not have pushed her to-"

" _Pushed_ her?!" Isabella laughed. "That is not at all what she told me. She told me you pushed her away. You denied her."

"I..." I thought back to that night with a clear mind, knowing more than I had then. She wasn't going to marry me, not for the reasons I had manufactured, but because she loved me and wished to protect me. She... I... "I do not understand." Isabella rolled her eyes and looked at me pointedly. "She wished to demonstrate her love with the man she loved before she must do so with another and you left her alone, and wanting, in a dark room."

"I was protecting her virtue! She didn't want to marry me! I'd asked her to run away with me and she had said she would still marry the prince and I didn't know that she was doing that for me! I love her, Princess. I respect her far too much to take what I wish just because I desire her!"

"You idiot! Livia, who would you rather give your virtue to, a man you love or the man you're forced to marry and do not particularly like in any way at all?"

"The man I love, obviously."

"Even if you knew you could not marry him?"

"Especially then! I would not wish to give that experience to a man I did not and would never love if I had another option!"

"You weren't taking something from her, Montague." The princess said, turning back to me. "She wanted you. She wanted to have you if only that once so she might have a _good_ experience to remember for the rest of her horrible life, and you left her, all but naked, crying on the floor of a ballroom."

"You did _what?!"_ Livia turned on me.

"I- I... What do you want me to say I was trying to do the right thing!"

"And it was honorable and a lovely sentiment, but now that you know the truth, you need to apologize so she doesn't feel like the man she's desperately in love with doesn't even want her." Isabella looked at both of us.

"Livia, talk to some of the servants you trust. You'll need to arrange the backup plan, to get the _three_ of you out of Verona if it comes to it. I will try for plan A, finding out Escalus's plot so we might foil it, and you, Benvolio, will go and cheer up Ros by being her friend, and telling her you still love her, and if something _else_ happens, you can count on us to be discreet." Dear God, I think the Princess of Verona had just propositioned me on behalf of her best friend. What had my life become? "Shall we return? Dessert shall be served and we will need to honor the new Duchess."

Duchess. That's right. She was here because he gave her a freaking title. Could she have been more out of reach? I hadn't deserved her before, and this wasn't exactly helping matters. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter if I deserved her, or if I ended up with her... _he_ didn't deserve her. And she didn't want him. And as such, I wasn't about to let her live a life of misery, in a cage. I would free her, even if it killed me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! xo - E**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Chapter 20! Thank you all so much for the support and encouragement in your reviews and PMs! Hoping to hear more from you all with what you think of this chapter! xoxo - E**

* * *

 **Benvolio**

Here I was. Once again. Throwing pebbles at Ros's window. The last time I had been apprehensive, but so full of hope. If I had known then how the next month would pan out, I would have led her horse away from Verona, damn the consequences, and damn the rules. Or I would have gone to Friar Lawrence and married her right then and there. Or I would have... I would have taken the time to kiss every inch of her and be with her for as long as I could until she was taken from me. I would have done all of it differently.

Finally, the window opened and a pair of brown eyes stared out at me.

"Go away." She hissed quietly. "Are you mad? You'll be seen and-"

"I just want to talk."

"I said go away!" She insisted. Rosaline had never been the sort who did as she was told, why I expected her to change now was beyond me. But then again, I had never been the sort to give up, and she shouldn't expect any different from me, either. Shucking my jacket off, I took hold of the ivy vines that grew up to her balcony and began, slowly, to climb them. There was silence from above and I was sure she thought I had gone away, because there was no way she could see me climbing without looking straight down from the edge of her balcony. When I was halfway up I first heard it, it sounded like... like she was crying. I hastened my movements.

"Oh God, what am I to do?" She said softly. "Why do you test me so?" She sounded bitter now, angry. I understood how she felt. "I curse that foolish girl who ever drew the Prince's eye. Why could you not have made me ugly and stupid so that he would never want me?"

"Because that would have been a gross injustice to the beautiful, brilliant woman you are inside." I said, as I pulled myself up to the ledge. She shrieked and rushed over to me.

" _What are you doing?_ " She hissed.

"Climbing your balcony because you wouldn't come down." I replied. "Now are you going to help me over, or-"

"No! You need to go! He could be watching and-"

"Then we had better give him something to see." I said, reaching forward and pulling her face to mine, kissing her lightly. I would have kissed her far more passionately, but it was taking a lot of strength, balancing on some vines next to her balcony. I felt a tear dripping down her cheek and I brushed it away with the pad of my finger.

"Don't cry, my darling angel. All is not lost."

"I know. But it will be if you insist on pursuing me like this. Please, Ben. I can't stand the thought..." She shook her head and stepped back. "You need to go." I sighed and with one final pull, swung myself over the edge and stepped towards her.

"You aren't listening to me Capulet." I said, feeling my ire rise with every brushdown she attempted to grant me. "You aren't the only one capable of 'saving the day' and I don't intend to let you sacrifice yourself just to protect me."

"Not just you." She insisted stubbornly.

"I don't care if it's all of Europe." I swore. "They can hang if saving them means your demise."

"You're being dramatic. It's hardly my demise. He isn't killing me."

"No. He's just putting you in a cage. I won't allow it. You are far too beautiful to lock up."

"Ben, please, you don't know-"

"Then tell me. And let us solve this together like we used to. We're a good team, you and I, Capulet, and we can fix this. Together."

"Ben. He will destroy you. And I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have stopped it."

"Ros. He is destroying you now. And I can't live with myself knowing that I stood by idly."

"Then it seems we are at an impasse."

"Not quite. Because unlike you, I am not attempting this feat on my own. I have a team."

"A team." She questioned, narrowing her eyes judgmentally. I smirked.

"Yes. A team. Your sister. And the Prince's sister. And from what they tell me, a whole horde of others who all love you and care about you and are prepared to do what it takes to free you."

"So now you've dragged a whole host of innocents into this fight? Benvolio I swear to God-"

"You can swear to whomever you like but I will defy God or the Devil himself to free you and there's naught you can do to stop me."

"We can't be together, Montague!" She cried out. "What do you think is going to happen? We'll just get married and then he'll leave us alone and we can raise half a dozen babies and-"

"This isn't about me. You are already the love of my life, my soulmate, and would I like to also call you wife? Of course. But that isn't what this fight is about! If I die for your freedom, if I am exiled and we never see one another again, if you must flee with your sister to protect her and we... are parted," I swallowed thickly. "It would be agony not to see you every day, Ros, but the pain would be ten times worse to see you unhappy."

"Now you're just being dramatic." She said angrily, turning so I wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. I took her wrist in my hand and tugged her gently back towards me, spinning her around and pulling her delicately into my embrace.

"Dramatic or not, Capulet, it's how I feel." Her hands rose to grip my lapels, and she buried her face into my chest, letting the tears fall against my shirt. I held her tightly against me, stroking her hair, her back, pressing my lips against the top of her head. I made a noise I hoped was comforting, and inhaled the scent of her, my darling, wonderful, Capulet. She let out a garbled laugh, her tone still thick with her tears.

"Can you imagine? If months ago, when we were at Juliet and Romeo's side as they wed, nearly biting each other's heads off, someone had told us we would be in _this_ situation, how we would have reacted." I smiled and thought of the image she had portrayed.

"I don't know. I think I would have believed it." She pulled her head back to look up at me indignantly and whacked my arm lightly.

"You would not have." She may not have actually rolled her eyes but I could hear the sentiment in her tone.

"I think I would have. I had been hearing about Juliet for the better part of a week, she was all that was beauty, grace, and goodness. Perfection personified, a deity, no less, according to Romeo. I was expecting a Goddess or proof that my cousin's mind had been altered by drink, and then you walk in and I thought to myself, _wow. He's right after all. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. No wonder he wishes to wed her so._ And then he started kissing the other girl, the one who paled in comparison to you, and I found myself questioning every decision he had ever made."

"You did not think any such thing Benvolio Montague, stop lying." She pinched my arm but I saw the hints of a smile edging onto her lips and I felt my mission in life fulfilled.

"Okay fine. Maybe not in so many words. But I did think that my cousin was a lucky man to have a woman such as you willing to defy all to be with him, and at one point the thought of what you looked like naked crossed my mind." She laughed then and nodded.

"That sounds more like you."

"I'll have you know I am _quite_ the romantic!"

"I'm aware, but I remember that night. You were angry and bitter and in a hurry to get off to your brothel."

"What a terrible reader of character you are." I exclaimed, shaking my head. "If I was curt it was because I feared the Prince, or worse, Lord Capulet or Montague were about to waltz in and murder us all. I was in a hurry to get us all home safely, and on top of all that, I was, indeed in a hurry to return to the brothel Romeo had dragged me out of." She laughed again. That last bit hadn't been true but God I loved to hear her laugh.

"See. I'm always right."

"Always." I confirmed. "Almost always anyway."

"I beg your pardon good sir?" She teased, empirically. "Name a time when I am wrong, I dare you."

"Earlier this evening, when you protested the actions that Livia, the Princess, and I intend to take to seek your freedom. You do not seem to think you are worth the trouble and in that, my dear, I am afraid you are entirely incorrect." She sobered again.

"I won't survive it, seeing you or my sister harmed or dead on my account. I won't Benvolio. And I beg of you, do not do this. I would be far more unhappy with your demise upon my soul than a marriage I loathe. Please, Montague." She placed her palm on my cheek and I nestled into her touch, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I will make no promises than this, Capulet, I will do what I must to secure your freedom, and if you hate me for it, then so be it, but I will ensure your happiness."

"Do you not understand? I cannot be happy if you are harmed! I will be far more miserable-" I could not hear another word of her protestations and as such, I worked to stop her lips from speaking by pressing a kiss into them. I understood what she meant. How could I not? I felt the same for her. The sight of her harmed, unhappy, all because I did nothing, it was enough to give me night terrors. It was enough to make me wish my own demise. I would not allow it. Which was all she was doing for me, doing her damnedest to ensure my survival. So we were working against one another then. It was to be a fight between us, each as the other's champion. I would have to win, I would have to ensure her safety in the end. Any other option was insupportable. But for now, we could put the battle between us beside, and I could revel in the taste of her soft lips against mine.

She sighed softly as I kissed her lightly.

"Benvolio." She murmured. "Please." A shiver ran down my spine as I saw the undiluted wanting in her eyes that surely matched my own.

"Ros." I whispered back, not needing to add anything else. Moments later found me pressing her against the ivy covered wall, kissing her neck as she moaned softly in the chilly night air. My hands rested on her hips and I could feel my skin igniting as her fingers found their way to my shirt, untying the fastenings and pulling it back to explore my chest. "Ros... are you sure?" I asked, not truly believing this was real. I grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doorway and into her chambers.

"I need you." She said breathlessly. "Please Benvolio, I need you." Clutching her to me, I walked forward, laying her down on her bed and following quickly after.

 _If I should think of love_  
 _I'd think of you, your arms uplifted,_  
 _Tying your hair in plaits above,_  
 _The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders,_  
 _The soft curve of your winding head._  
 _No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus_  
 _So have bewitched. I think of this,_  
 _And all my universe becomes perfection._  
 _But were you in my arms, dear love,_  
 _The happiness would take my breath away,_  
 _No thought could match that ecstasy,_  
 _No song encompass it, no other worlds._  
 _If I should think of love,_  
 _I'd think of you._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: An 'M' version of this chapter will be posted at a later date - I will let you all know when I've got that edited and posted for you! I hope you enjoy this PG-13 version:) xo - E**

* * *

 **Rosaline Capulet**

Benvolio's lips caressed mine gently, a sharp contrast to our urgency just a moment ago. But I understood it. We were desperate for one another. We would not have forever, just tonight, and as such, while we were desperate, and greedy for each other's touch, we wanted to savor this. This would be what I would imagine every night Escalus demanded his right as my husband. I would close my eyes, and think of the Montague. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought. I had plenty of time to wallow in my fate, to think of the Prince, but I only had not to be in this moment, to be with this man I loved more than life itself, and I would not waste it by dreading the future.

"You're beautiful." He murmured in my ear, his breath on my skin sending a shiver down my spine. The bed beneath us shifted as he leaned in for another kiss. I sighed. My darling, darling Montague. I ran my fingers down his jaw and sighed.

"So are you." I murmured back. "I love you, Montague."

"And I you, Capulet."

* * *

When I awoke, my heart hurt to see that my beloved was not still by my side, as he had been when I had last closed my eyes, hours earlier. In his stead, still smelling of him, was a mess of sheets, upon which, a single page of paper, scattered with black ink.

 _If I should think of love_  
 _I'd think of you, your arms uplifted,_  
 _Tying your hair in plaits above,_  
 _The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders,_  
 _The soft curve of your winding head._  
 _No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus_  
 _So have bewitched. I think of this,_  
 _And all my universe becomes perfection._  
 _But were you in my arms, dear love,_  
 _The happiness would take my breath away,_  
 _No thought could match that ecstasy,_  
 _No song encompass it, no other worlds._  
 _If I should think of love,_  
 _I'd think of you._

A sonnet. When he was in love, he wrote poetry. And here he had written it, declaring that of everyone he had ever loved, or would ever love, I was the one he loved the most. Tears fell upon my pillow as I read and reread the words he had left for me, followed by two more that didn't quite fit into the sonnet.

 _Fear not._

As if I could avoid fear. The Montague had no idea what Escalus could do to him, to those he held dear. I would fear for my sister, and my love for as long as The Prince lived. I could not help it. Something must be done. I had to imagine that the 'legions' he had referenced, working in my defense, were the same servants and serving class people who had helped me as I tried to prove his innocence. I had to find them and stop them. I had to save Benvolio.

I dressed with little care this morning, in too much of a hurry to focus on my clothing just now. My eyes caught sight of myself in the mirror on the way out and I paused. I didn't look horrible. I looked fine. Normal even. I could feel warmth spreading to my cheeks as I thought back to the night prior. Was I supposed to look normal, now? Wasn't I supposed to look... different? Would other's notice? Would Escalus? I prayed he wouldn't. If he found out what we had done he was as like to kill the Montague even with my promise of marriage. I was glad I didn't look different, and yet... wasn't I supposed to look different? To feel different? All I felt now was... that same anguish over what may happen to the people I loved because of me. And now I had the guilt of putting at least one of them into even more danger than before to add on. _Okay,_ I thought to myself as that sunk in, _I guess if 'even guiltier' counted, I did feel a little different._

* * *

 **Benvolio Montague**

"Princess." I murmured to her, touching her elbow lightly. "Can we confer."

"Indeed a turn around the garden sounds lovely." She replied loudly. "Allow me to bring my future sister along." I stiffened. She didn't mean Rosaline. Rosaline wasn't even here. She was a dress fitting all morning. One of her maids had mentioned it as she helped me sneak out this morning. Then Livia Capulet stepped forward and gladly took my arm.

"No." Isabella said loudly. "Over here, Livia. Take my arm won't you. I'm sure Lord Montague can escort us just fine without having to physically escort us." It was no matter and soon enough we were hidden once again in the midst of the shrubbed paths of the palace gardens.

"What was that about?" Livia asked the Princess.

"Some of the city's criers are spreading some nonsense about how Lord Montague does seem to favor Capulets, even if he isn't involved with the elder cousin. They are insinuating that the pair of you are together now."

"That's preposterous." I cut in, "No offence meant, Lady Capulet."

"Ugh. None taken. That's horrid."

"Horrid? I'm horrid?"

"No, the reaction my sister would have if she thought we were together is horrid."

"She doesn't think that." I insisted.

"You don't know that! She knows I've been distant lately, and upset about her moving her affections onto Escalus. If she went out for a walk before her day at the royal tailors this morning she may have heard-"

"She didn't go out for a walk and she knows how I feel about her."

"Yes, but she might think you are doing this to get back at her and-"

"How do you know she didn't go out for a walk this morning?" The Princess cut in, eyes narrowed. "She often does and you sound quite certain." I remained silent but felt my lips turn up into a smile.

"Oh my God, you took me seriously." She said, almost proudly. "You went to her last night."

"I..."

"No. We don't need another word. Good. I'm glad. Maybe now she'll accept our help, and decide to run off with you or something and-"

"No. She won't. She insists that Escalus's reach is too far, and that she won't be the cause of my death. I've told her I don't care but she doesn't seem to understand that this is far more important than-"

"Would you? Would you understand if she was about to sacrifice potentially her life for your freedom to wed whomever you so chose?"

"But that's... that's different! And-"

"It's not. I don't agree with her obviously," Isabella replied in that haughty tone at which royalty was so proficient. "But you do understand why she might feel that way?"

"I... I _suppose_ , but-"

"No buts. We'll just have to do all the work until it's an easy option for her to choose. Now. Listen up. I learned quite a bit from the wife of a guard last night."

* * *

A plan. We had a real plan.

And if it didn't work... well I had a back up plan too. One I didn't dare tell any of the others, knowing they would refuse. Knowing Rosaline would hate me for it. Still. She was more important than the alternative. I wouldn't allow her to marry him, even if it meant my life.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update you all on where I was at with this thing. As previously noted, I am working on the R rated version of this chapter and I will alert you all when it gets posted. In addition I have a VERY important question.**

 **These characters may know what the plan is... but I do not. PLEASE give me some suggestions on how you think Isabella, Livia, and Benvolio can save Rosaline!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Okay I'm so sorry it's been a million years. I'm working on wrapping up all my WIP fics so hopefully I can get you all the promised content asap! xoxo - E**

* * *

 **Rosaline Capulet**

"You're _what_?!" I snapped at Livia. "Are you mad?" I shook my head, the world around me spinning. "The three of you think... you all think that you can _blackmail_ the Prince of Verona. And that he'll let us all just... get on with our lives. Not to mention the horror show you'll all be in if you're _wrong_ about this information, blackmail is a crime. A high, _high_ crime by the way, one which you all could be killed for regardless of Escalus's already putrid feelings about Benvolio and-"

"That was one option. It is our last ditch option. We only use it if you don't go along with our other options, because you can accomplish a lot, but you can't stop _all three_ of us."

"Livia." I snapped again. "Are. You. Mad."

"No. I'm determined that you be happy. We all are. And we're going to ensure that you are not the one to pay the price."

"This is ludicrous. This is-"

"So let's ditch that option." A deeper voice cut in from behind us, and a tall figure stepped out from behind one of the walls in the shrub maze we were hiding in. "As your sister said, there are other options, and we'll let you choose."

"Benvolio." I breathed out. "What are you-"

"You see, I'm hoping you'll agree to my favorite option." He stepped closer and closer and my breath started to become seriously erratic. My chest was pounding and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. "It involves me throwing rocks at your window." I laughed shakily.

"Do all your plans involve you throwing rocks at my window?"

"Many of them do, it's true. But this was is the best one so far. Because in this one, we sneak out to Friar Lawrence's, and we wed before man and God. Then we let the chips fall where they may and we trust that the considerable wealth and power of our families can convince him to leave us be."

"And if it doesn't?"

"He can't interfere with the church's laws."

"This is the same plan Juliet and Romeo had." I commented. "I'd rather neither of us end up dead, if it's all the same to you."

"We won't be idiots. If the plan of our marriage goes awry we have a rendezvous plan. We go to our secret hideout and live happily ever after."

"Because they'll never think to go there."

"They might. But technically, as long as we stay off the Southern most end of the property we'll be fine." How was he doing this? Standing so close to me without touching. God I wanted to sink forward and into him.

"How do you figure that will help us?"

"It's the only part of your property that is technically part of Verona."

"It's... what?"

"When your father wanted to get away from the feud, he also felt it might be prudent to get away from the society which allowed the feud to go on for so long. He bought a property that was outside of the prince's jurisdiction. Most of your estate... the prince cannot touch you there."

"He... what?"

"So if I had already, say... paid your sister's bride price, and the three of us packed up our things and moved into your home there would be no way for the prince to even speak to us if we decided against it."

"Benvolio." I breathed out.

"Run away with me, Rosaline." I gripped his shirt and pulled him forward planting my lips on his.

"Okay." I whispered, kissing him again. He pulled back, staggering to a distance where he could actually look me in the eyes.

"Okay? You... do you mean it Rosaline?"

"Yes. I... to hell with the prince, to hell with Verona. Let's run away together."

* * *

 **Benvolio Montague**

Once again, I found myself holding a handful of small rocks at the bedroom window of the girl I loved. I smiled. Only this time we were running away for good. I tossed a few before she opened the window, dressed in a riding cloak, with a small leather satchel slung over her shoulder. She bit her lip, grinning at me from her balcony. I smiled back and we stared at one another for a few moments until a second figure appeared out her door.

"Are you two just going to stare at one another or are we running away?" Livia whispered down with a smirk, nudging her sister towards the vines she and I had used to climb in and out several times before. "Go on then."

"I'm going!" Rosaline hurried down and all but fell into my arms. My lips were instantly on hers and I held her, as tightly to me as I could. In a few short hours, she would be my wife. I kissed her deeply, relishing in her scent, her taste, the feel of her in my arms, pressed against me and-

"Come on you two. We've got to actually run away if we want to run away before anyone notices.

"Have I told you how annoying you are lately, Liv?"

"Not for a few hours, so I'd say it's about time." I took Rosaline's hand and led the pair of them to the horses I had prepared. We swung up and I grinned at Rosaline. "You remember the way? From when you snuck off with Juliet?"

"Let's not invoke that story line, shall we?"

"Just lead the way, Rosaline." She grinned at that. She always did love being in charge. She took off like a shot and Livia and I followed her dutifully, all the way to the friar's chambers. We took the backroads and hidden passages yhroigh gardens and feilds, riding in thr shadows, avoiding the roads and guarded posts where we would be seen by palace informants or Montague or Capulet men. It added to our journey but it wouldnt do to have someone in opposition following us and bursting in, stoping the marriage.

Marriage. I was going to marry my beat friend tonight. I was going to claim her, and she me. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together and tonight- actually, focus on the ride, Benvolio. We arrived nearly an hour later, having obfuscated any trail they could have picked up of us with doublebacks and two river crossings.

"Friar!" I called out as we swung down from our saddles. "Friar Lawrence!"

"Hush boy!" A voice cut through the darkness and a hand reached out to stop us, guiding us into the shadowy shrubbery beside the path.

"Friar Antonio? But where is Friar Lawrence?"

"Taken. For questioning about the disappearance of the Capulet girls." He looked pointedly at Rosaline and Livia.

"Oh dear God." Rosaline breathed out, her voice shaking as we reached for one another. "Who? Who took him? My family? The Prince?" The younger man just shook his head.

"That was unclear. He hid me in the confessional so they would not know my presence but it made overhearing anything useful a touch more difficult."

"Benvolio what are we going to do? If they stop us before we reach..." she trailed off hopelessly.

"He will not tell a soul. He was determined as he saw them approaching, guessing what was afoot. It will take more than sharp words and sharper blades to break a man of God once his mind has been set as to the Father's plan. Come quickly children. I am to marry you. By the time they find your trail you will be married and have spent the night together in your new home. But first," he grabbed our packs off the horses and tying the reins up so they would not trip, whipped them onward, leaving tracks which fled the monastery south of the city.

* * *

My heart hurt. My Rosaline deserved the finest of ceremonies, a grand gown, hundreds of her peers watching, envious, she deserved her friends by her side... though while we were wishing for the impossible I should also mention that she deserved her parents by her side at her wedding too. What she did not deserve was sneaking around in the dead of night, being on the run from palace guards, hiding from my family and hers, being married in a rushed ceremony in the chambers of a young friar. His bed was barely out of arms length from me. I sighed. I wished to give her better than this. She deserved better. Better than this marriage. Better than me. God above, if you're still listening, I swear by my very soul that I will spend the rest of my life trying to give her the very best, to give her the life she deserves, and to be the man she deserves. I felt Friar Antonio's hand on my arm and he smiled at my softly, nodding behind me. I turned and had to stop myself from gasping. Livia had draped a stretch of white lace over my brides head, her cloak had been arranged and pinned in a way which looked almost regal, and she held a handful of wildflowers. And she looked like the happiest bride I had ever seen. My bride. My Rosaline. She passed the flowers off to Livia and we clutched hands tightly, our thumbs tracing the skin of one another's fingers and palms as the Friar performed the shortened ceremony. When it came time for our vow, I looked hard into her eyes and I hoped she could feel, could understand how much I really meant them. She was practically shaking with excitement when it was our turn. I was too. When he pronounced us man and wife, and made the prayer that no man tear us asunder, I could wait no longer. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her as if it were the end of the world. Who knew? Perhaps it was.

"I love you." She murmured into my lips.

"And I you, Capulet." She pinched my arm, hard and I jerked my head back. "What on earth was that for?"

"My name, good sir, is Montague. And don't you forget it."

"Such a demanding wife," I complained, unable to keep the grin off my lips.

"Yes. Now come husband. We have affairs to get in order." I felt a strong pull in my belly as I saw the fire in her eyes.

"I thank you, friar." I said to him without taking my eyes of my wife. "If you ever are in need of anything at all. Please do not hesitate to call on us." Ros reached out to the man and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Friar. Truly."

"Ros." Livia was at the door, looking back, panicked. "Someone's here. Coming up the stairs. I think I saw Capulet colors."

"Now what?" Rosaline asked as she clutched my arm.

"They can still forcibly separate you if it hasn't been consummated." The Friar reminded us gently.

"We could lie." She offered with a shrug.

"The only way to reason it out would be if we had consummated before the marriage. Which would be a big old sin and call the whole marriage into question. My uncle might demand an annulment on account of lies or something ridiculous given the initial betrothal contract."

"Run." Livia demanded sharply, sounding a bit like her older sister. "I have a plan. My bride price has been met. They cannot force me to return with them."

"Livia, we're not leaving you here." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"I'll meet up with you soon. Trust me." She smiled widely. "It's a good plan, I swear it."

"If they take you-" Rosaline began warningly.

"Then you and your friends can bust me out." She assured her sister. "Go now. Before they catch you."

"There's no time." Friar Antonio cut in, shaking his head. "No back exit. Hide. You'll have to hide."

"Benvolio Montague!" A voice cried out from just barely beyond the door.

"Hurry!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry again that it has been an age! Please review with what you'd like to see and vote on whether or not you'd like to see some honeymoon smut!**


End file.
